Harry Potter and the Door Through the Veil
by Leela74
Summary: The beginning of another year brings Harry’s magical abilities to bear as he struggles to comprehend the terms of the Prophecy, whilst dealing with Sirius’ death. Yet things take an unpleasant turn when Harry receives messages from an unknown person.
1. Back In Privet Drive

****

This is the 3rd time I have started this story again, but this time I know where it is going. Forgive me to those who've read both beginnings before, this one suits better then the other two. Also I felt that the following chapters were rushed so I've revised them. I'm putting up Chap 1 and Chap 2.

Please do me a tremendous favour in giving me feedback on what you think of the new beginning: It'll help me decide whether I should really continue this piece of fiction as I have major doubts over it.

Harry Potter and the Door Under the Veil

By Leela

PG – could rise

Disclaimer: _ I do not own any HP characters whatsoever. I make no money from this what so ever._

****

Summary: _The beginning of another year brings Harry's magical abilities to bear as he struggles to comprehend the terms of the Prophecy, whilst dealing with Sirius' death. Yet things take an unpleasant turn when he begins receiving mysterious messages from an unknown person._

****

Characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Dumbledore, Snape, Hagrid and many other people, including various teachers and members of the Order of the Phoenix and a few OCs.

****

Chapter 1: Back at Privet Drive

Fifteen-yearold Harry Potter stepped out of the Dursley's car feeling miserable. He didn't want to be back here, not after what had happened, though it was a welcome change from the atmosphere of Hogwarts, where everyone was praising him for what he had done, by alerting the world to the return of Voldemort, yet the only thing Harry had succeeded in doing was lead his Godfather to his death. It pained him considerably that he had caused it through his own stupidity.

He stood on the drive looking round, remembering what Dumbledore had said about why he had to return there each summer, and though it was for his own good, Harry did not care anymore. He did not want to be Harry Potter; he'd prefer that he could be a normal boy. He didn't even want to go back, but part of him knew he had to, and he loved Hogwarts when he was there, even though the previous year had not been one of his best.

"Come on boy!" Uncle Vernon called, "bring your stuff in!"

Harry grudgingly opened the boot, lifted up his trunk with difficulty, pulling it slowly into the house, and then up the stairs into his room. He went back outside and brought out the rest of his stuff and then shut himself in his room, closed his eyes, laying on the bed, and thought of nothing but what he had done.

Hours later when the Dursleys had gone to bed Harry at last sat up, cautiously opened his door, crept out into the hall, slipped down the stairs (missing the bottom one as it creaked) and went into the kitchen, opened the fridge pulling out a yoghurt, a bar of chocolate and a bit of celery. He nipped back up stairs and into his room, sitting down on his bed, eating, filling his stomach, then laying down and falling asleep.

The sun climbed to midday. Still Harry remained in his room, miserable and unresponsive. His aunt and uncle had noticed something was wrong and had even tried to talk to him through his shut door, yet Harry did not feel like talking. When had the Dursley's ever cared about him? Never. Even if Moody had threatened Vernon at the station, Harry hardly dared to believe they cared a damn about him.

As the afternoon sun rose high into the sky, Harry decided that perhaps a walk would do him good. He carefully opened his door so that he would not be heard. He didn't want to be spoken to, not by anyone, least of all his uncle or aunt. Slipping down the stairs, he opened the front door, shut it as quietly as possible and bolted from the house, down the road and into a side street. Once there he carried on walking.

He spent the rest of the day musing around the neighbourhood, not having a care in the world. He kept one hand in his pocket, held tightly on his wand, just in case, keeping an eye out for anyone who might wish to harm in, as the Dementors had tried to do the previous summer.

Finally he decided to return to Privet Drive. Opening the front door, Harry felt a rough hand grab him, hauling him inside. Panic ran through him as he struggled against the tight grip but he couldn't escape, then he heard Uncle Vernon's voice harshly in his ear: "Boy, where have you been?"

Harry could not speak so his uncle released him. Gasping for breath he spoke, "Out."

"I know, but where?"

"Walking." Harry replied.

"Where?" Vernon demanded again.

"Around the neighbourhood."

"I don't like your attitude boy! Tell me, you haven't been getting in trouble, have you?"

"No. I told you I've been WALKING!" Harry's temper had risen quickly. Why didn't anyone ever believe him? He was starting to hate it. He was trembling from head to foot.

Vernon, obviously sensing danger, declined from questioning Harry further and let him go. Harry rushed upstairs, slammed his bedroom door and lay back on his bed, trembling from anger. Finally sleep overtook him and he slept away his anger and fears. For the first time in months his dreams were not dominated by the Department of Mysteries.

The following day Harry woke in the morning, feeling hungry and decided to join the breakfast table with the Dursley's, no matter how much he didn't want to.

"Good morning, Harry," Aunt Petunia said, as kindly as she could, as he stepped into the kitchen.

Surprised, Harry proceeded to sit down. His aunt placed toast in front of him. He ate it slowly, his stomach protesting. Now he was here, he didn't feel like eating. He wished he was back in his room.

"So, what are you doing today?" Petunia asked, as sweetly as possible.

Harry looked up startled. "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden? Is it because of what Moody said?"

Aunt Petunia's mouth pursued but she answered. Harry knew that the Dursley's didn't like him asking questions. "We just feel that you need a better summer then the last one. We've been a bit rough with you. You're growing up, its time to treat you like a proper adult."

Harry didn't believe a word of it, but he remained stone silent, continuing his breakfast. When he had finished he excused himself, took the stairs two at a time, and shut himself in his room. He went over to his desk, took out a roll of parchment and began to write a letter to Lupin. After all, they wanted him to write every three days, he'd promised he would.

He wrote:

__

Dear Lupin,

I hope you're feeling okay and that the Order is keeping you busy. The Dursley's are behaving strangely since Mad-Eye spoke to them. It's not right. I'm fine for the moment. I've been wandering around Little Whinging but that's it. Hope everything is okay, and that I'll be away from here soon,

With love,

Harry

He rolled the parchment up. Hedwig was not in her cage. She was out hunting. He'd have to send the letter when she came back.

The day rolled by. Harry remained in his room, reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and then laying on his bed. He had no homework this year as he'd taken his OWLs and he had no clue as to what subjects he was taking next year. He would have welcomed a bit of homework to keep him occupied. It was better then laying here by himself, depressed and lonely.

Sighing, he rolled over, undressed, got into bed, and fell asleep instantly. His dreams were mixed of happy and sad memories, and then they shifted into what he wanted to forget so badly:

__

He was running through a field with a black dog galloping at his heels, barking with joy, Harry's face was a picture of happiness, then his dream shifted so suddenly that he didn't know what hit him, until he saw, the Veil in the center of a dark room, hanging from an arch. He felt his stomach flip, and then two people, he saw battling beside it. On a second glance he realized it was Bellatrix and Sirius duelling. Then it happened, Sirius fell through the Veil, but this time, Harry followed, running through the Veil and finding himself in a dark place. He shouted out Sirius' name but no where did his Godfather appear. Movement caught his eye and he spotted, finally, off to the right, Sirius being dragged back by a figure all in black. From here it looked like a Death Eater, but Harry couldn't care less. Rushing forward, he found himself too late, Sirius was gone through a black door. He was gone.

Harry woke shaking, tears in his eyes. He lay there thinking about what he had seen, his mind whirring about different possibilities. _Why did I have that dream? What if that is truly what happened that night at the Department of Mysteries? What if Sirius really is alive? _As soon as he thought that, Harry realized he was going mad. How could Sirius possibly be alive when he had seen him fall through the Veil and die? Even Lupin seemed to be shocked about his friend dying, but then, was it possible that Lupin knew something about the Veil that he didn't want Harry to know about?

The sun was just rising as he pulled himself out of bed and Hedwig was sitting in her cage waiting patiently. He picked up Lupin's letter and walked up to her cage. "Can you take this to Lupin for me?" he asked, as he tied the letter to her legs so it wouldn't fall in flight. He stepped back as she let out her snowy wings and flew out of the window and into the sky. He watched her fade away before he got dressed and went down for breakfast.

As the first week of the summer holiday faded, Harry found that he was more and more bored by the minute. Unlike Dudley, who had got a job at his father's company, he was unable to face getting a job. He didn't fancy the company just yet, but he felt lonely too.

At the end of the week Hedwig returned with a bunch of letters: one each from Lupin, Ron and Hermione. He opened Ron's first and was surprised that the letter was so short:

__

Harry,

Professor Dumbledore has been here recently. He's coming to get you personally very soon. He's very worried about you. Keep a close eye out on anyone that seems suspicious.

See you soon,

Ron

Hermione's letter was the same but with just a few more words.

__

Dear Harry,

Mum and Dad have been invited to the Headquarters of the Order so that they can spend time with me through the summer. When I go back to Hogwarts they'll go back home. They use Floo powder to get to work each morning and come back here for the evening – they really don't like the twisting and turning, but it's the best way for non-magical people to get to one place to another in a matter of seconds. They're finding out a lot about the magical community here as well, and they are finding it interesting! Also, Dumbledore's told them that someone of my family years ago was a Wizard, but then no one until me was magical enough to come to Hogwarts! I'm really pleased that I am a Witch, though!

Ron's probably told you, but Professor Dumbledore was here recently. He told us you'd be joining us soon, probably before your birthday, so that'll be fun, we'll get to spend your special day together for a change! However, I believe something may be happening very soon, something that Voldemort may be planning. He's stayed quiet since the Ministry realized he was still alive and in this country. Professor Dumbledore thinks that he'll show himself before long. So, please, Harry, stay safe with the Muggles, even though they can be a pain.

With love and kisses,

Hermione

-XXX-

Finally Harry finished the letter then he picked up Lupin's, opened it and began to read.

Harry,

Thanks for the letter. It's nice to see that you are well. Dumbledore is making arrangements for you to be removed to Headquarters within the next couple of weeks. Keep writing, and I'll inform you when we mean to collect you.

Moony

Plus, don't dwell too much on the past, its not good for you, such as I found out a couple of weeks ago.

Harry folded the letters and sat back on his bed. So, Voldemort wasn't causing any trouble at the moment, the Ministry of Magic were, well, just being jerks, though they knew now that Voldemort was operating against them once more, and Harry was stuck in Privet Drive, powerless to do anything.

He wished he could do something for the Order, anything would be better then sitting here. Harry sat back, feeling miserable. He closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly, and waking up hours later, sweating and shaking, the same dream he had about Sirius stirring within his memory once more. Tears fell silently down his cheeks as the dream replayed throughout his head.

****

TBC


	2. The Wright Sisters

****

This chapter is shorter then Chapter 1 but essential to get the reader introduced to the new characters I've created for the purpose of this story. Comments are appreciated. Enjoy!

Chapter Two: The Wright Sisters

The next couple of weeks passed in a haze of slowness, that threatened to drown Harry in its grip. He hardly moved from his room, except on the rare occasion he needed to use the bathroom. His Aunt and Uncle had finally relented in getting him to speak, deciding it was best to leave him alone.

Hermione and Ron had not written since their last letters, though Harry was writing to Lupin frequently, he knew they might be too busy to reply, what with doing stuff for the Order, but then again would it have really changed? Would Mrs. Weasley allow Ron to join the Order this year? Probably not.

He felt utterly useless staying here, thinking, just continuously thinking about the same thing again and again. Everyday he hoped that their would be a letter coming for him but none had come. The only mail Harry got was the DAILY PROPHET WEEKLY that was a paper that was published with all the previous weeks stories in it. This meant that Harry could keep up with the news of the magical world but still not have to worry about Voldemort until he got the paper the following week. It also served his boredom on Sundays.

As soon as the Owl had parted Harry glanced at the front page, but then he picked it up, his heart began beating about what he read, terror fleeing through his veins, before he calmed himself and re-read the article, calmly:

****

HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED SIGHTED!

Bonnie Wright, 16, a Muggle, in Little Winging, Surrey, swore to the Muggle 'please-men' that a man appeared, killed a man with a 'stick' and disappeared. The death of Harris Jones, a Wizard who is part of the Order of the Phoenix, was murdered by He Who Must Not Be Named, late at night in the vicinity of Magnolia Crescent.

"The death of Harris Jones was not accidental," according to Albus Dumbledore, "it was murder, committed by a man so desperate to get at the one he most surely wants."

When questioned by the Ministry of Magic, Albus Dumbledore revealed that Harris Jones had been on patrol, watching out for Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and was protecting him from a safe distance.

It is believed that He Who Must Be Named is trying to 'rid the world' of Harry Potter so his path to domination is clear. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, spoke today saying: "We are trying our hardest to locate He Who Must Be Named and to keep Harry Potter safe. The Aurors are working overtime. Up until now we've heard nothing of You-Know-Who, mainly because he's in hiding. This recent attack confirms that his goal is to get hold of Harry Potter."

Harry Potter, who at the age of one defeated You-Know-Who when He Must Not Be Named attacked his house, killing Lilly and James Potter witnessed the return of Lord Thingy but was not believed until He Who Must Not Be Named made an appearance at the Ministry of Magic in the middle of June this year. Harry Potter, who currently attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is due to start his sixth year in September, resides in Little Whinging, just a road away from where Harris Jones was murdered, with his Muggle Aunt and Uncle.

"We fear the position Harry is in here if You-Know-Who attacked again." says Arthur Weasley of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.

Percy Weasley, son of Arthur, and secretary to the Minister of Magic says: "The Ministry is looking for a better way to keep a look-out on the area of Little Whinging, but we, at the office, think it would be wise for Harry Potter to be moved to a more secure location. Details are being discussed by Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge right at this moment."

Bonnie Wright, who's parents are Muggles, has been taken in for questioning. Her memory will not be modified as her younger sister will be starting Hogwarts in September.

REPORTED BY Ellis Parker

Harry put down the paper stunned. So that was why someone had come up to him and told him to be wary of where he was going when he'd gone for his walk. Apart from staying in his room, Harry had gone for several walks at least every two or three days. No wonder everyone in the neighborhood was edgy.

Bonnie Wright.

That name sounded familiar. And then he remembered.

When Harry had been at Primary School, before he'd found out he was a Wizard, Bonnie Wright had been in his class. On the rare occasion she'd smiled at him, and on their last day at the school she had spoken to Harry saying that she 'liked' him. He had been chaffed that she, the most beautiful girl in his year, had said even a word to him.

He closed his eyes thinking of her. He wondered if she remembered him. Bonnie had asked him what school he was going to and he had replied 'Stonewall High' and she had replied 'I'm going there too! We can be together, eh, Harry?' Harry felt his heart droop; if he hadn't gone to Hogwarts he would have been with Bonnie.

Then a knock came at his door and Aunt Petunia came in. "There's someone downstairs waiting for you."

Harry's heart leapt. Could someone be here to take him away? He followed his Aunt downstairs and stepped into the living room. It was not Lupin, not any of the Weasley's or of the Order, not Dumbledore, but _Bonnie Wright. _He had been thinking about her moments before, yet she was here, wanting to talk to him. Then his mind floated back to the article:_Bonnie Wright, who's parents are both Muggles, has been taken in for questioning. Her memory will not be modified as her younger sister will be starting Hogwarts in September. _Could they be here to speak to him about that?

Bonnie was wearing a lovely yellow summer dress, her eyes sparkled brown, her dark black hair trailed to her hips, and a nervous smile covered her face. Beside her, Harry assumed, was her sister.

"Hi," he said nervously.

"Hi Harry," Bonnie replied, "can we go somewhere more private?"

"Um, yeah, follow me." Harry beckoned. He led them out onto the conservatory where he shut the door, and closed the windows. He didn't wish to take her to his room. "So, um, what do you want?" he asked, politely.

Bonnie flicked her hair back running two fingers through it and putting an arm round her younger sister. "Tell me, is Hogwart's safe for Claire?"

Harry, startled by this question nearly fell onto the floor, but remained calm and spoke. "Yes. I've always been safe there."

"So, its true, what they say, you are the 'Boy Who Lived'?"

"Yes."

"You went to Hogwarts instead of Stonewall High?"

"Yes."

"I was really looking forward to seeing you there Harry. Away from Dudley and all that. I thought we could, well, be friends. I've always liked you, but never really shown it because of what other people say." Bonnie explained.

"Oh," Harry felt his mind ticking, "Thanks. So, um,"

He was cut off by Bonnie speaking again. "Tell me Harry, why didn't you tell me before that you were a Wizard?"

"I didn't know. I didn't find out until my eleventh birthday. I didn't know anything about the magical world. It was all so strange: I half expected to wake up and it would be all a dream, but it isn't."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Bonnie said. "I wish I could be a Witch. Its horrible knowing that Claire is one and that she'll be with you."

"How did you find out I was a Wizard?" Harry asked.

"When the Ministry of Magic came to me. They told my parents about my sister being magical and everything, and they brought up your name. I told them that I used to go to school with you and you were supposed to go to Stonewall High as well but you never showed up. They said that you were a Wizard and one of the most famous in history. I decided to come to you after researching a bit about the magical world. I thought I'd see if it was true." Bonnie said.

"Do you want me to look after Claire for you at Hogwarts?"

"That would be great! I'd feel better knowing she is in the hands of someone I can trust."

Claire had not yet spoken but now she did. "Will I enjoy it?" she piped up.

"Definitely," Harry said, "but watch out for Snape, the Potions master, he doesn't like any of the Students save those in his own house."

"I will!"

"Harry, tell us about Hogwarts." Bonnie urged.

So Harry did. He told them about his life and how magical it had become. He avoided saying anything about Voldemort. It was strange talking to Bonnie again, especially about the magical world. They sat there talking for the rest of the afternoon.

When Bonnie left, she gave him a peck on the cheek. He wished Bonnie had been a Witch then he could have been with her. He wondered what house her sister would be in.

If Claire was in Slytherin how would he be able to look after her? Especially with Draco Malfoy around?

****

TBC

So what do people think of Claire and Bonnie Wright? Many questions need answering…What house will Claire be in? Will Harry protect Bonnie's sister? And what exactly is his dreams telling him? Find out in the following chapters, coming to a fanfiction page near you!


	3. How Harry met Bonnie or Cornelius Fudge'...

****

A/N) This chapter is not really essential to the over-all plot, basically its just background info that is essential to later parts of the story. I'm trying to build up Harry and Bonnie's relationship so that it has some groundwork and readers can understand what the position and future for them is like.

Review Replies are at the bottom.

Chapter 3: How Harry Met Bonnie (Or Cornelius Fudge's Magical Certificate to Harry)

The following day after Bonnie's visit to his house, Harry received two letters, one from Albus Dumbledore, the other from Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. He ripped open the one from Dumbledore first, eagerly reading what the headmaster had put:

__

Harry,

I've been talking to Cornelius Fudge about moving you to a secure location. We have decided or' compromised' that I will collect you from your house tomorrow at sunset and you'll be taken to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. I know you will not want to go there Harry but it is the safest place for you.

Best wishes

Albus Dumbledore

Harry put down the letter, his heart beating fast. He didn't want to go back there not after what happened. _No_, he decided, _I do not want to go back there. They can't force me to. Though its for my own safety, have they thought that I wouldn't want to go back there? No, I'm never asked am I, I'm just the hero who gets everyone I know killed._

He felt so angry that he momentarily forgot the other letter until his fingers brushed across it. Sitting up he unfolded it and read, his brow creasing in concentration. A small grin gradually spread across his face, until it consumed his features. This is what he read:

__

Dear Mr. Potter

It may have come to your attention that You-Know-Who was sighted in your area a few days ago and that he committed murder. It has come to our attention that it is a possibility that he is seeking you and your remaining family. For the remainder of the summer you'll be transferred to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and the Fidelius Charm will be placed upon your Aunt and Uncle's house to protect them from discovery from He Who Must Not Be Named. Of course, the Secret Keeper will be Albus Dumbledore, and I'm sure that he'll protect your relatives for as long as he can.

I am afraid to point out to you, due to the circumstances, that you'll not be allowed to leave Headquarters until you leave for school in September. It is for your own safety. To stifle your boredom, I have generously agreed to allow you to use magic starting from your 16th birthday outside of school. This applies to any Hogwarts student currently residing in the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, at least this way you'll be able to protect yourself if anything bad happened there.

I have sent a certificate with this letter that allows you to use magic. Remember only at Headquarters may you use magic, and not before your birthday.

It has come to my attention that last year you were banned from Quidditch by the Order of Dolores Umbridge, however I am revoking that ban from the date of your birthday.

Remember Harry, be careful and watch out for those who may attempt to harm you. Have a good summer.

Cornelius Fudge

Minister for Magic

Harry looked inside the envelope and found another piece of parchment. It showed that he was officially allowed to use magic outside school. He grinned, suddenly, wondering what the Dursley's would say when he told them he was allowed to use magic now. He glanced at the piece of parchment again, his grin growing larger by the second as he read each line of the genuine certificate.

**__**

CERTIFICATE OF MAGIC

This certificate is presented to

Harry Potter

allowing him rights to use magic outside of school at the age of 16.

Hereby ordered by: Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic

**__**

Asked for by: Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry was grinning madly now. He couldn't believe this. He, Harry Potter, the boy who everyone had thought was a nutter a year before, was allowing him to do magic at the age of 16? How ironic was that? Hermione and Ron must be thrilled at the prospect.

He got up from the bed and looked out of his window, smiling. His eyes settled upon Bonnie who was walking past his house, with Claire. His mind became foggy as he remembered the time when he had first met her at Primary School at age 7. She had been new, half-way through the year.

__

Harry was seven years old and sitting at a desk all by himself, at the front of the class, waiting patiently for the teacher to arrive. Miss Carrigan had told them that they were expecting a new student into the class that morning. There was only one space left in the class, and that was next to Harry.

On the other side of the room there was laughter. Dudley was entertaining the class with an amusing joke, though according to Harry was not funny.

Then Miss Carrigan walked in, accompanied by a young girl in a blue, flowery dress, her dark black shoulder length hair sat upon her head as light as a feather, and her face seemed to shine as Harry looked at her. He thought, quite unintentionally, of course, She is beautiful.__

"Everyone," Miss Carrigan began, "this is Bonnie Wright. She is starting this school today and will be in this class." She turned to Bonnie. "As there is no seats apart from next to Harry for now, do you mind sitting next to a boy for a week, before I rearrange the class so its more suitable for your needs?"

"It'll be fine, Miss Carrigan," Bonnie said moving away from the front and sitting down next to Harry. "Hi."

"Hi," Harry replied nervously, "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you Harry." Bonnie replied, "So where about do you live? Maybe you could show me around?"

"Privet Drive with my Aunt and Uncle and Cousin, Dudley." He pointed over to Dudley who was now being told of by Miss Carrigan for being rude during Bonnie's entrance.

"I live one road away!" Bonnie said excitedly, then something occurred to her and she asked, "Um, why don't you live with your parents?" her eyes suddenly flickered to his lightening bolt scar on his forehead. "What's that?"

Harry sighed heavily. "My parent's are dead. They died in a car crash. This is a scar I got during the crash."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't."

Harry opened his eyes remembering that a week later Bonnie had been moved to the other side of the class room and he had been stuck with Josh Garner for company. He shuddered at that. It suddenly occurred to him that Bonnie, after that first week, had not spoken to him again for the three years, right up until the end of the sixth year, before his eleventh birthday. Had she really liked him? Why hadn't she come round before, especially when Harry hadn't turned up at Stonewall High at the beginning of September? Maybe she did, and the Dursley's had never told him? Did they like keeping secrets from him?

He shrugged not really bothered but saddened that he could've forgotten Bonnie in the excitement of knowing that he was a Wizard. She must have been terribly disappointed about him not going to Stonewall High, and not knowing that he, Harry Potter, was famous and a Wizard! At least, because of her sister, now knew of the existence of the magical world. At least they had something in common.

He would make it up to her. He would take Claire under his wing and protect her from the likes of Malfoy. He would aid her in any way he could in order to make it up to Bonnie. Who cares if Claire was sorted into Slytherin? She looked smart enough to _not _be put in the worst house. If she was, he didn't know how he would protect her from Malfoy. At least in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff he had people to choose from who he trusted to look after her.

He would wait, wait and see what the future held for him in his new year at Hogwarts. Hopefully it wouldn't be too bad.

****

TBC

Yes, I am well aware that Under-Age Wizards are not allowed to do magic outside school until they are 17, but for the purpose of this story, Cornelius Fudge has altered that rule to apply to those students who are at Grimmauld Place with many responsible adults around anyway so Harry, Ron and Hermione will be watched. This change has been made to make Harry's stay at Grimmauld Place much more interesting.

Next Chapter: _The Best Birthday – It's Harry's sixteenth and he comes to Grimmauld Place._

****

Review Responses:

ThE 3 cAbAlLeRoS: _It's fine that you didn't read the other beginnings. I thought I'd mention it anyway in case people who reviewed before have read the same type of chapter twice before and are fed up with reading the beginning over and over, but now I've got the entire story basically lined out in my head. This chapter was not even meant to be here, but it seemed right for the occasion, and the ideal time to expand on the whole Harry/Bonnie friendship. Yes, I thought it would be nice to have Harry seen with an old school friend especially one he liked! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

****

Angelina Granger: _Actually I didn't think of Bonnie Wright the actress. It was a name that came into my head. Thanks for pointing it out though! Thanks for your review!_

****

Kimiski: _I'm not sure what house I'm going to put Claire in at the moment. I'm still deciding. If she's in Gryffindor then…well, I don't know, but putting her in Slytherin would be different and cause Harry trouble, especially if Draco found out about her sister and Harry. But then, Muggle-born are not placed in Slytherin, so I don't really know where she's going at the moment. Thanks for the review!_

****

Willmonger15: _Claire Wright is a character that happened to stroll into my head when I was writing Chapter 2. I have no clue what she's going to do in the story or what part of it she plays. I'll think over your suggestions and we'll see what happens to Claire as the story progresses! Thank you for your kind comments._

****

Ash Knight: _Harry is not mad at Dumbledore yet but I can tell you he will get angry with him later on, depending on what way the story goes. I have two roads I can take it down; later on when I'm nearer to choosing the road, I will ask what my readers think involving certain characters. Your comments are appreciated._

****

Destiny-TwoP: _I've never read any HP fanfiction at all, I'm only just starting to as well. I'm trying to pace the story on, so no one gets too bored. This chapter is just a filler in, but essential for later on in the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

****

LunaShadows: _Two other reviewers pointed out Bonnie Wright's name as being the girl who plays Ginny in the films. I have to admit though I had no idea that I'd done that! I suppose its just that I was trying to think of a suitable name for the character and the name came to me, just like that! Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

****

Thank you's go to the following people for reviewing: _Evil-pillow, HoofsTailsGal, Moon Lace/Serry and Lizzy-Chan._

****

THANKS for all the reviews! The story will pick up as soon as Harry gets to Hogwarts, I'm estimating around Chapter 6 or 7, but it could even be 8. There will be tons of stuff happening during the next few chapters which are essential to the overall plot, and they have to be included.

I'm working on Chapter 4 now and it should be up within a couple of days. Look out for it!


	4. The Best Birthday

Right, before we go on, a few notes about this chapter: Nothing much really happens; just Harry's birthday and a note. The story is now picking up and chapters will be getting longer. The length will vary depending on what is happening in the chapter.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: The Best Birthday

The following day Harry informed the Dursley's that he was going to be collected by Albus Dumbledore at sunset. The immediate reaction was that Uncle Vernon spluttered, spilling his tea all over himself, Aunt Petunia succeeded in burning the toast, something that she had always been careful to avoid, and Dudley had dropped the milk bottle on the floor, smashing it to pieces.

When at last the shock died down Uncle Vernon asked, "So, this Dumbledwadle fellow is coming to collect you?"

"Yes," Harry muttered, "and it's Dumbledore, not 'Dumbledwadle'."

"Whatever! Just go and pack your bags and be ready for him then. I don't want him staying in the house too long!"

Harry nodded, finished his breakfast, tromped upstairs to his room and began to pack. Within an hour everything Harry owned was ready for collection, tucked away neatly inside his trunk. He was a bit apprehensive about leaving, a bit angry with Dumbledore for making him go to Grimmauld Place, the last place in England he wanted to be. How could he live there for the remainder of the summer, especially with all the memories of Sirius residing there?

As the afternoon sun blazed down upon Privet Drive, Harry's nerves began to rise. It would be the first time he would have to face the Wizarding world probably since Sirius' death, even the prospect of being allowed to do magic at sixteen was not making him happy. It was another two days till his birthday anyway. At least he wouldn't be with the Dursley's for it, which made him feel happier, yet being with Wizard's was something he just did not want to do.

His green eyes traveled out his window and he saw Bonnie walking past. Heart skipping, he opened his window, letting the fresh air brush against him, and called out: "Bonnie! Bonnie!"

Below, Bonnie Wright turned, her black hair sparkling in the sun, her eyes met his and she waved. He mimed for her to come to him, and obediently she made a bee-line for number four. Quickly he rushed to his door, ran out onto the landing, nearly bumping into Aunt Petunia who was carrying a basket full of washing, jumping down the steps so fast he nearly tripped, and landing on his feet at the bottom, flung open the front door and smiled at Bonnie as she came up the drive.

They sat on the front steps not speaking. Surprisingly Harry found it difficult to speak to her, and he didn't know why. Finally he spoke: "I…won't be…seeing you for a while," he saw her face fall, "I've…got to go away, to protect my family from harm. When…Claire comes to Hogwarts, I'll watch out for her…though it does depend on what house she is sorted into."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, that if Claire is put into Slytherin, then I won't be able to help her, mainly because Gryffindor and Slytherin students do not get along. They never have and I doubt they will this year." Harry explained, feeling awkward.

Bonnie nodded. "I see. But you'll try even if she's put in Slythen?"

"Slytherin, Bonnie, Slytherin." Harry corrected. "And yes, I will try to help her, but it may not be very easy."

Bonnie smiled and leaned forward. "Harry, I'll miss you. If you can come at Christmas, I would like to see you. If not, write to me." Then she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the lips, then stood up, smiling lightly and walked away. She ran into a sprint as soon as she was away from him and disappeared from sight.

Harry sat there numb to the core. Surprised and flattered he finally mustered the courage to go back inside.

The sun was just setting at 6PM and Harry and the Dursleys were waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. All his luggage and Hedwig's cage was at the foot of the stairs ready for collection. Harry had seated himself on one of the chairs in the Dursley's living room, the Dursley's themselves were together on the sofa, huddling up together and looking apprehensive of the situation they were about to be plummeted into with the arrival of a Wizard in their household.

The sun set.

Suddenly there was a knock at their door, Harry jumped up and opened it, admitting Albus Dumbledore inside. "Hello Professor."

"Harry," Dumbledore nodded. "Are you ready?"

"All my stuff is there." Harry pointed to his trunk and broomstick, ready for collection by the stairs.

"Excellent," Dumbledore turned to the Dursleys. "Now, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, I am going to perform the Fidelius Charm upon your house so that you cannot be located by anyone."

Uncle Vernon stood up from the settee and said gruffly, "And why would we need that?"

"For your own protection. We believe that Lord Voldemort will attempt to kill you in order to break the protection that Harry has here while he is in your care. You will be safe as long as the Secret-Keeper, which is me, keeps your location secret. Now, Voldemort knows that Harry lives in this area, but does not where about. People who know you could be approached and asked where you live and they would tell them, however if it comes to that, then the enemy will not be able to find you, even if he is looking through your window, he would not be able to locate any of you, unless I foolishly give it to him, which I know, by experience, I won't."

Even before Dumbledore had finished Harry knew that the Dursley's hadn't understood a single word of the speech. He looked apologetically at the headmaster, silently saying that he was sorry for his Aunt and Uncle's thickness. Dumbledore, however, after a side-glance at Harry, put his hands into his robes and pulled out a letter, placing it upon the table.

"Everything I have just said is written down in that letter. Read it and you'll understand what I just said, but for now I will perform this charm upon you." He raised his wand, pointing it at the Dursley's and said: "Fidelius!"

A bright yellow glow erupted round them, the Dursley's cowered, the yellow glow expanded to Dumbledore and then it faded. He turned to Harry. "Now, you know where you live of course, but even if Voldemort divulged it from your mind he would not be able to see you here or any of your relatives. He would see different people."

Harry nodded. "How are we getting to Headquarters?"

"Portkey. The Ministry is keeping a firm watch upon the fires because of possible Death-Eaters, but I'll be arranging a private link from my office at Hogwarts to Headquarters so that I can keep up with the Order during term time." Dumbledore fumbled in his pocket, pulling out a very old candle. It was dusty and badly in need of cleaning. "Take hold of it, Harry."

He did so waiting. "Good-bye," Harry said to the petrified Dursley's.

Then he was rushing forward in a blur of colours, his head spinning. He felt like he was falling through space. Then he landed on his feet in the middle of a kitchen.

Almost immediately he was embraced by no more then eight people (Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Lupin and Tonks. He spluttered, trying to breathe.

"Oh, he can't breathe!" came Tonks' voice.

Everyone stepped back to give him some room. "Hi," he said.

"It's good to see you, Harry, dear." Mrs. Weasley said. "Had good hols?"

"Not really," Harry murmured, glancing quickly at Ron and Hermione.

"Don't worry, dear, we'll make it all better for you!"

"Um, thanks, I think."

Just then Dumbledore apparated next to them, with Harry's luggage in tow. "Here you go, Harry, have a good time, and I'll see you next term." Then he disappeared.

Tonks rushed forward, levitating his luggage and moving to take it up to his room.

"Just think," Ron began, "We're the only students allowed to use magic at 16! I think its brilliant!"

"Well, I don't!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted, "You're too young. Cornelius Fudge only did it by the persistence of Dumbledore. He wants you to practice your spells during the holidays, as if you'll need them." she flung her hands in the air, "honestly, at 16! Even Ginny is allowed and she's 15!"

"Ginny's allowed to?" Harry asked.

George nodded, "Yeah, she's right muffed. But it doesn't come into affect until you turn 16. Heck, Hermione isn't 16 until September, and Ron isn't until March! And yet they are allowed to do so. Personally we think its unfair."

"Only because you weren't allowed to use magic until you were 17?" Ron asked, teasingly.

"Yeah, but anyway we can curse you anytime during the next two days. You're not allowed to use magic until the sunset on your birthday anyway, so we might just curse a few presents for the fun of it." Fred said, grinning.

"Come on," Ron began, "let's go upstairs."

That night Harry's dreams were filled with memories, memories of Sirius. Before falling asleep Harry had gone over everything that had happened that night at the Department of Mysteries and wondering how he could have stopped it from happening. If only he had used the mirror, then he would have been able to speak to Sirius. He felt so foolish in not remembering it at the time. Tears had leaked into his eyes, but gradually they subsided, finally allowing him to fall asleep, his mind buzzing with happy memories of the past.

It was the same dream again, but different…

Harry was standing by the Veil watching Sirius and Bellatrix fight. He began to run forward as Sirius fell through the Veil, pushing Bellatrix aside, rushing through the material and once more finding himself in a dark and dreary place. Searching he saw a black door, closing. He ran to it, desperately trying to open it, but he couldn't. He called out, "Sirius! Sirius!" But nothing happened. The door would not budge.

Once more Harry woke, rubbing his eyes, tears leaking out of them. Beside him he found Ron, staring across at him from his bed.

"Harry," he mumbled weakly.

"I'm fine," Harry replied, "It was just a dream. Go back to sleep."

As Ron settled down, Harry couldn't help but wonder how long it would take him to get used to a world without Sirius, a world without a beloved parent, even though Ron's mother filled the role quiet nicely. No one could fill the space that Sirius had left behind, no one save for Sirius himself.

If only he could have done something to save him…

The next day was spent sat around doing nothing. Fred and George constantly tried to attack them, but always failing to notice an adult in the room, ending up in them getting told off. Lupin remained distant and Harry noticed he kept to himself, staying locked up in his room. Ron told him he had been like that since the start of the holidays. Harry had a good idea why: Sirius' death had unhinged Lupin. All his childhood friends had gone, James had been murdered, Peter had betrayed them and was now working for Voldemort, and now Sirius had been lost in the fight.

The house of Black reminded him so much of Sirius that by evening Harry was fervently wishing he was back in his room at Privet Drive. He knew it would be hard being here but not as much as it was. Whenever he walked into the room people swarmed over him asking if there was anything he wanted. They knew he was suffering but still he wanted some surety that at least he wasn't the most important thing to protect.

His heart fell at the instant. He was the thing people wanted to protect. He was, after all, the only one who could defeat Voldemort. The Prophecy had stated as much. He hadn't thought about the Prophecy for a long time, not because he had forgotten it, no, but mainly because he was so consumed with guilt over Sirius, that the Prophecy had been wiped from his mind without a second thought. Now, however the full effects of what Dumbledore had said to him exploded inside him, embracing his soul, and pulling him down inside the memory of that awful night.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it have been Neville? Why not Neville?

Because he's a pure-blood, Harry thought bitterly. _Voldemort chose me because I was a half-blood, like himself._

He sat in his room, that night, thinking longingly of a normal life. _At least Dudley has led a normal life, at least he doesn't have to worry about Voldemort taking over the world._

In frustration of what his fate entailed, Harry slammed his fist against the wall, angry tears flowing down his cheeks. He didn't want any of this! None of it! He sat beside the wall, hating Dumbledore for informing him about the Prophecy. He wished now that the headmaster had kept him in the dark. At least he wouldn't have known that his life must end or include murder.

* * *

July 31st dawned bright and clear. Harry had not gone to bed, instead he had remained sitting beside the wall, and fallen asleep. His anger with Dumbledore had now abated. Ron was not in the room, so Harry changed his clothes, to make him more presentable, and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

A huge shout of 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' reached his ears as he trotted into the kitchen. A large banner saying 'HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY, HARRY' was pinned on the ceiling. On the table there was a bunch of presents and a seat ready for him.

"Happy Birthday, mate," Ron said, leading him to the chair and sitting him down.

The Weasley's (excluding Mr. Weasley as he was at work), Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Hermione and her parents, Tonks and a few of the Hogwarts teachers (such as McGonagall and Flitwick) were standing round the table.

"These all mine?" Harry asked, staring at the wad-load of presents, obviously amazed.

"'Course they are!" Ron declared shoving a present forward.

Eagerly Harry ripped open the paper to find a message from Ron saying, 'Happy 16th' and his present which was a miniature versions of various Quidditch Players. Mrs. Weasley had given him some chocolate as well as a jumper with a huge Gryffindor Lion printed onto it, Hermione had given him some mint sweets from Honeydukes, her parents had made a card for Harry (as they didn't know him that well they had thought it polite to give him a card, yet when he opened it, there was some Muggle money inside it), Tonks gave Harry a book entitled: _Metamorphmagus: A Guide to Hiding Yourself _, Mad-Eye Moody gave him a pocket-guide book: _How to get around the magical world without being noticed. _Fred and George gave him a voucher saying that he could have a discount from their shop whenever he dropped by; Ginny had brought him some new Quidditch robes for the Gryffindor house team as his old ones were too small for him, and finally Lupin stepped forwards, holding a package wrapped in brown paper.

Harry took it gently, laying it on the table, and carefully took the paper off. It was a large leather bound book and on the front was printed these words that made Harry's heart skip a beat:

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

Proudly present

'The Marauder Years'

By James Potter and Sirius Black

Harry ran his fingers over it not knowing what to think, not knowing what to say. Finally he spoke, his voice was quiet, yet filled with emotion. "Where…did you get this?"

"Sirius gave it to me the night your parents died." Lupin stated.

Harry felt his lips go dry. This was something that would link him to his father's past, something that he had always wanted to know. "Why did he give it to you? Who's idea was it to make this…book?" Harry's mind was buzzing with questions, so he chose the select few that he thought would be the easiest for Lupin to answer.

Lupin was frowning obviously trying to think of any easy explanation. Finally he settled himself down on a chair, with all the occupants of the kitchen looking at him and he began the tale, his voice showing a lot of emotion, as if talking about James and Sirius brought him pain.

"At the end of our first year at Hogwarts, when we were so young, immature, less experience, James came up with the idea of our memories being stored into a book. He said whoever had children first, the book would go to them. So, during that first summer, James worked on it and created the first part of this book. Each holiday one of the Marauders would take it home and add a bit in. By the end of our seventh year we had this book, filled with lots of memories and our writings and all the stuff we got – actually James and Sirius – got up to at school. It was quite an achievement. Neither me nor Peter had really done anything much in the book, mainly it was James' and Sirius' handiwork that had brought the book 'alive'. So, because on our graduation day, that is when we got our results for N.E.W.Ts, James proposed to Lilly, and because he was the first of the Marauders to properly settle down, we came to the agreement that James would keep the book. Then a few years later you were born, Harry, and James named Sirius your godfather and passed the book to him to give to you when you started Hogwarts at eleven. It didn't work out though, did it? Peter betrayed your parents, James and Lilly killed, Sirius came to me with this book, asking me to give it to you when you went to Hogwarts. I promised I would though I didn't trust him as at that time I thought he had betrayed James, but I kept the book for old times sake," he fell silent, as if doubting how to continue, then, "The next thing I knew was that Sirius was in Azkaban for murdering thirteen people. I was tempted to chuck the book away so that the memories wouldn't haunt me, but something told me to keep it, so I did, but I stashed it away in the deepest, darkest corner of my parent's house so that I wouldn't come across it intentionally. Years passed, I got a job at Hogwarts, but had forgotten about the book. When, on that night, you met Sirius and Peter was revealed at last as the true traitor I knew that I had to give you that book, but I forgot again with all the excitement. Then a year later Sirius came to me and said Dumbledore wanted to recall the Order of the Phoenix, and he asked me if I still had that book. I didn't have time to give it to you, so after the 'incident' I asked my parents to find it for me and they sent it here, so I can now pass it on to you, Harry. And that is a rather, I must say, sketchy version of this books fascinating history."

Harry, spellbound by the whole story, now turned his attention towards the book laying flat on the table.

"Open it Harry!" Fred called, "Let's hear what Padfoot and Prongs have to say!"

Carefully Harry pried the book apart. The first page was blank, save for two words: 'the Marauders' etched onto the parchment. Harry ran a finger over the word, for some bizarre reason, he couldn't explain. Then as his middle finger made contact with the word, a bright light flashed before him, shooting out of the book, dazzling Harry momentarily. The others around the table shielded their eyes, but Harry was stunned as the bright light began forming figures, four figures of people he recognized, but just with one major difference, they were younger.

It was the Marauders: Lupin, Peter, Sirius and James.

It was obviously a recording of some sort, though how they managed it, Harry had no clue. Before he could ask a question, the figure of James stepped forward, brushing his untidy hair out of his eyes, and moving his glasses up his nose. He looked no older then twenty.

"Hi Harry," it said, "This book is for you, passed on to you, hopefully by Sirius, on your eleventh birthday, but if he hasn't then I'll make sure I'll hunt him down and curse him for you. We're going to introduce you to the Marauders and give you a little back-ground information on each of us." The figure of James stopped speaking.

Then on the far left, the younger version of Lupin stepped forward, his hair was a bit longer then it was now, and he didn't look so old and pale, yet he was happier then Harry had ever seen him. "Hi Harry, you might not see me very often in your life but James insisted on all of us being here, so I am Moony, yet my real name is Remus Lupin. Feel free to call me Moony or Remus. I am the only one of the Marauders who cannot turn into any animal like the rest of us can. I was bitten by a werewolf as a child and am now cursed with turning into one every full moon. And also, I am a half-blood, both my parents were magical but somewhere along the line of 'Lupin's' there was at least one of us who married a Muggle."

As the figure of Lupin stepped back, Peter stepped forward, he was quiet short but had a healthier look around him then he did when Harry had met him two years ago. "Hello, I'm Wormtail but I'm really Peter Pettigrew. I can turn myself into a rat at will. I'm a half-blood too. Have fun at Hogwarts and I hope we meet some day."

Peter resumed his position in the line, and James pushed Sirius forward who, like Peter and Lupin, looked much younger. "Well, Harry, hopefully you'll see a lot of me as, after all I am your Godfather. I'm Padfoot, mainly because I can transform myself into a great, big, scary-looking black dog. Don't worry I won't bite,"

At this statement there came a loud laugh from Ron who, after all, in their third year been dragged into the Whomping Willow by Sirius in his Animagus form.

Sirius was still speaking and Harry turned to listen again.

"…anyway, my real name is Sirius Black, and, unfortunately, I'm a pure-blood. My parents don't want me 'hanging' out with riff-raff such as this lot," he nodded to James, "but I don't care anyway. Whatever you do Harry, never visit my house, you never want to meet my mother. She's the female version of the devil! Have a good time at Hogwarts!"

Harry laughed. Sirius was certainly right: Mrs. Black defiantly could have been the devil. His eyes then moved onto James who had stepped up again and was introducing himself.

"You obviously know who I am, Harry, I'm your father, James, also known as Prongs. Whenever I want I can transform into a stag. It was my idea to become Animagi back in our second year, but I do not want to hear of you going around in the dark like we did. Hogwarts is a marvelous place to be Harry, and I suppose one of my fondest memories was when I was in a match, playing Quidditch that is, against Slytherin. I remember that both Padfoot and myself were hit full on the nose, hurt quite a lot. Piece of advice son, make sure you don't get in the way of a Bludger. They hurt – badly. Good luck and make the Marauders proud!"

As soon as James stepped back into line the recording vanished and Harry was left staring at the spot, numb and unable to speak.

"When did that recording take place?" Harry asked.

"About a week after you were born," Lupin said, "James brought us all together, and asked us to leave a recording for you. We did. Peter was the only one who didn't know what to think of you. Sirius was around James and Lilly the most. He absolutely loved playing with you, I think it made him happy," Lupin was smiling, "You never really took to me until just after your first birthday, but then I wasn't around much."

"How did you record those messages?" Hermione asked, "I mean its obviously magic you used, but what was the incantation, and how did you get it to reside in the book and play when you touch the word?" She was looking now at Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, waiting patiently for an answer.

It was Flitwick who answered, his voice rising high so everyone in the vicinity could hear him. "It is a very complex spell. Hardly any Witch or Wizard have ever mastered it so expertly. The incantation requires a complex movement of the wand," here he demonstrated by brandishing his own wand in mid-air in various different circles and shapes, "and then at the exact end of the movement the caster should say: _Recardo! _That, in its self is complex to learn. However to record something and place it in a book it requires the same movement of the wand but also these words: _Recardo lorman book. _That means 'record into the book'. Very complex but can be achieved when practiced regularly. This spell can only be found in the very hard N.E.W.T level of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and even there most students find it hard to conjure up. Only two people last year managed to do it."

"Once the spell has been cast onto a blank page the writers write a word on the page and transfigure it to resemble a 'play' button. Once that is done the word returns to normal and whenever pressure is applied to the word the required recording takes place." Lupin finished.

"That would be a very interesting spell to learn," Hermione said, "I think I'll try it."

"I'm sure Miss Granger that you'll execute it to perfection. You've brought a new name to the world of magic since you started Hogwarts: brains. And I must say you've put them to good use over the years," Professor McGonagall stated.

Hermione couldn't help but blush; Ron and Harry side-glanced at each other, smiling, knowingly.

"And Potter," Professor McGonagall continued, "the headmaster wishes for you to continue practicing Occlumency, he also sends birthday greetings to you."

"Thank you Professor," Harry stated, "I'll try and do Occlumency."

"Then we must go now. We have business to discuss with Dumbledore," Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick dis-apparated, obviously gone to find the headmaster.

Harry turned his attention back to the book and turned the next page, taking in every detail of the work his father and Godfather had done. Throughout the book there were many photos of the Marauders, but nearer to the back most of the photos contained just James and Lilly, with Sirius beside them.

"It tells you how they came to be Animagi!" Harry said, "It looks that easy from this!"

"It isn't," Lupin explained, "Peter had enough trouble; James and Sirius took three years to work out how to do it. I have to admit, though, when I found out what they were trying to do, I did attempt to put them off the idea, but James was adamant I wouldn't be left alone during the full-moon."

"It was still really dangerous to be doing that, running around after dark, someone could've been hurt!" Mrs. Weasley said.

Lupin shrugged, "Well we were young. Careless and carefree. Nothing could stop us."

As Lupin recounted memories, Harry felt himself beam in laughter. He was happy. Today he was sixteen, today he could officially use magic. As he sat there content in his joy he began to wonder if he had been imagining all the pain he had gone through the previous year.

For the first time in weeks Harry Potter was happy.

* * *

That night, as Ron slept, Harry woke suddenly. Something had woken him up, something had been in this room. How could someone have gotten in without opening the door? Ron did a loud snore, waking abruptly and staring round.

"What's up?" he asked sleepily, seeing Harry sitting up.

"I think someone was in the room." Stated Harry.

Ron reached for his wand muttering 'Lumos'. The bright light illuminated the room. "Nothing there."

"No," Harry muttered. He turned to his drawer and picked up a glass and drunk steadily from it. As he put it down, the beam of Ron's light came across the drawer and fell onto a piece of paper. "Wait, don't put the light out! There's something here."

Harry picked up the piece of paper, opening it up and with the beam of Ron's wand read what the words said. They were written in a hurried script but was readable.

They betrayed you, he knows, get away from no.12 before they come.

S

"S?" Ron asked, "Who's 's'"

"I don't know."

"What does it mean?" Ron read: "'They betrayed you, he knows, get away from no.12 before they come.' Should we tell someone?"

"Hermione's good at this thing. She'd help us understand what this means," Harry said. "We'll wait till tomorrow."

Ron put his wand back and Harry folded the note, carefully laying it back on the drawer. They lay back down to sleep. As Ron fell back into a dream state, Harry lay awake thinking over the note.

Questions burned his mind: _Where did the note come from? What did it mean? Who was 'S'?_

TBC

What does the note mean? Who is it from? Can anyone guess?

Review Responses:

LunaShadows: _Yes, something big is going to happen very soon, in the next chapter. I didn't really want to send Harry back to Grimmauld Place but it is the safest place for him. I'm sorry about your Grandfather – it is very hard to go back to a place where they once lived. My Great Grandfather died when I was eight and though his wife died before him I find it very sad that he went when he was very lonely. He didn't have anyone to comfort him._

Evil-pillow: _I'm not sure about Harry being paired with someone. I'm thinking about it but I'm not much of a fan of romance. I don't really like Ron and Hermione being together but maybe…I don't know. At least, I think there will be no romance in this part of the story. Maybe later on in the year. I thought it would be a good idea that Harry could use magic at Grimmauld Place to stop him getting bored, after all he does have lots of adults around him._

Ash Knight: _I hope this chapter length was satisfactory for you. The chapter lengths will vary but I'll try and get them to be longer._

Moon Lace/Serry: _I'm not sure about a Bonnie/Harry relationship but I think it is heading in that direction! I always like to mention my reviewers even though I get the feeling that some of them don't come back. Thanks for reading!_

HoofsTailsGal: _Thanks for the review!****_


	5. To Godric's Hollow

**

* * *

This chapter is a bit shorter then the last one, but they will get longer, eventually, as the story progresses.**

No one managed to guess who sent Harry the note unfortunately. I'm being very tricky with the identity of the writer and I hope that their identity will stay hidden until the time they need to be revealed. Which will not be for sometime! Clues will be given throughout the story though!

Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Godric's Hollow

When Harry showed Hermione the note the next morning she insisted on showing an elder yet Harry was reluctant to do so. He found that it seemed impossible that someone could've sneaked into the house, given him this note, and just as quickly disappeared, but then Hermione said they could apparate from inside the house but only at selective periods of time such as in the morning and in the early evening. So it came down to it that someone had been in the house since the charm sealing the property from discovery had been sealed at the time. It was all very confusing.

"Harry, the Order will understand what this means. I have a suspicion but it's a good idea to alert someone we trust to this note!" Hermione said sharply.

Harry folded his arms: he expected Hermione to unravel the mystery quickly but she seemed to think showing an adult was the better thing to do. "I don't know Hermione. What if they think we're joking?"

"Don't be silly, Harry!" Hermione said, "As if anyone wouldn't believe you!"

Harry growled angrily. "You can say that can't you?"

Hermione quickly put her hand over her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry, Harry, I forgot."

"You forgot that the whole Wizarding community thought I was a liar for an entire year!" Harry said, his temper rising. "Quite easy to forget isn't it?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you like that." pleaded Hermione.

Harry dismissed and took the letter from Hermione. "If I tell anyone it will be Moony."

Rid of his sudden good mood Harry proceeded away from Ron and Hermione and went through the house to where Buckbeak was being kept. The Hippogriff looked up as he entered the room but ignored him when he sat down by the wall, holding the piece of paper in front of him. He began to concentrate as if trying to read through the lines: there was something there nagging in his mind. What did it mean?

They betrayed you, he knows, get away from no. 12 before they come.

The words rang through his head. Could it be possible someone from the Order had betrayed their whereabouts to Voldemort? The note certainly implied it. It did tell him to get away from number 12 as soon as possible. Was it possible that, if Voldemort knew where headquarters was, he would send his Death Eaters to attack it? Surely not in the middle of London?

There came a knock at the door and Lupin came in looking low and shabby. His cloak was dirty and he looked worn out. "Hermione tells me you've got something to show me."

Harry's eyes widened; he felt angry at Hermione for informing Lupin but was also glad that he could trust Lupin with this. "Well," he hesitated, "I woke up last night and found this note that wasn't there before right by my bedside. Here."

Lupin took the note and read through it. His eyes swiveled from the note to Harry and then to the note again. His breathing came quicker, faster, and Harry thought he was having a heart attack.

"Moony?"

"We have to get out of here, out of headquarters, everyone." Lupin demanded.

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

"Because this means that Voldemort knows where we are. Someone has betrayed us but only the secret keeper knows where the exact position is…unless Dumbledore has been right all along about 'the situation'." Lupin was now hurriedly muttering to himself, Harry catching only few words.

"What situation?"

"Nothing," Lupin shushed, "we must evacuate this place now. Harry, go get Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Bill and Charlie. All of them are back in your room. I'll alert the other members of the Order."

Harry was rushed out of the room. Confused but a little frightened he made his way back to his room he shared with Ron, entered and found Hermione rushing towards him. "What did Lupin say?"

"He's evacuating everyone. He seems to think Voldemort will attack. I don't believe the note implies that!" Harry said.

"Of course it does!" Hermione replied, "Harry, someone doesn't want you to get hurt in this attack…"

"If there is one!" Harry interrupted hotly.

Hermione ignored him, continuing. "…so they've warned you that there will be one!"

"Who would betray us?" Ron asked. "Dumbledore is secret keeper for the Order, he wouldn't give our position away."

"Maybe, but it could be one of the members. Lots of people have joined since Voldemort was declared active. Dumbledore would only let them join if he knew they were completely trustworthy, but some of them could be under the Imperious Curse." Hermione frowned, obviously trying to work out the answer.

Charlie, one of Ron's older brothers spoke up, Harry had completely forgotten that both Bill and Charlie were in the room. "Perhaps the traitor is Will Shaken-Pear? You know that Wizard who was kind of shifty when he came here first time. He joined after dad went to the Ministry and started telling people about the Order. I don't think dad trusts him that much, bearing mind he was once under the Imperious Curse before."

"He was?" Harry and Hermione asked, shocked.

"Yes. He was one of the few Wizards who claimed he was acting under the curse but dad doesn't believe it. Apparently Will always had this fascination about the Dark Arts and he came from a family who detested half-bloods and Muggle-borns. Though he did teach at Hogwarts for a while. I think he taught Potions when your father was at school, Harry." Bill said.

"So he could betraying us?" Ron asked.

"Definitely little bro." Charlie said.

"Why does Dumbledore trust him if he hates people like Harry and Hermione?" Ginny asked, "Sorry if that offends you."

"Dunno. Maybe its like Snape. Maybe he turned traitor on You-Know-Who." Charlie said.

There came a knock at the door and Lupin entered looked disheveled. "Come on you lot. We've got to leave. Leave your things! Everything will be collected at a safer time!"

Harry looked doubtful but complied, slipping his wand out of his pocket, in case something was going to happen. He looked around at the others and saw that they too had done the same: all looked anxious. Was Harry the only one who wasn't taking this seriously?

They quickly descended the stairs. "To the kitchen!" Lupin hissed. "We're going to Floo to the Ministry. Fudge has been alerted to the circumstances."

Harry nodded and led the way, aware of the sudden tension that was building up behind him. His scar suddenly prickled, immense pain scorched through it and he realized that he had fallen down to the floor. His hands came to his head, he struggled not to cry but the pain was so blinding and in his agony he heard a cry of help shouting his name: "HARRY!" but it was no one near him as far as he could tell.

Then as he lay there, people stepped over him and he heard shouts of voices echoing spells around him. Though his head throbbed, he struggled and at last opened his eyes and saw with horror Death Eaters shooting spells around them; Lupin, Bill, Charlie, and a few other members of the Order Harry couldn't identify.

He pushed himself to his feet and was pulled back by Hermione into another room where she, Ron and Ginny were sheltering. "Harry, what happened?"

"My scar." He said simply rubbing it. "Where did the Death Eaters come from?"

"Through the kitchen. They just came through as you fell to the floor." Hermione explained, looking petrified. "I just hope mom and dad don't come here during their break at the Dentists."

Harry heard a yell, and realized it was Lupin. Without thinking he dived out of the room holding his wand. He did not hear Hermione shout 'Harry, no!' all he cared about was helping Lupin. He was not ready to face another death, another person he cared deeply about. Lupin was the only connection to the past that Harry had, and he wasn't ready to give him up so easily.

As he rounded the corner a Death Eater jumped out at him but Harry was ready and shouted "Petrificus Totalus!" His attacker froze in mid-air and slumped to the ground still. Grinning, Harry ran forward and into the fray of Death Eaters and Order members.

He saw Lupin, unconscious on the floor, bleeding from his head and Harry, anger pursing through his veins through an 'Expelliarmus' charm towards the nearest Death Eater calling their wand to them and stripping them of their power to fight.

A stunning spell came his way but in the blink of an eye Harry conjured "Protego!" and the original stunning spell bounced away back to its owner and hit the Death Eater.

Another Death Eater came rushing at him and Harry felt anger rise in his chest: it was Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who had killed Sirius. He pointed his wand at her and shouted: _"Stupefy!" _She blocked the spell and Harry ducked as the spell came back to him.

He ran back as she came closer and into the room where Hermione, Ron and Ginny were still hiding. They crowded up against the wall terrified when they saw Bellatrix enter the room after Harry. She sent a stunning spell at him again but he shielded it and sent his own. It narrowly missed her, and in the briefest of seconds she cast the "_Expelliarmus!_" spell. Harry's wand shot from his fingers and hurtled away.

He was wandless. Looking around he saw his wand scatter to the ground in the corner. Bellatrix raised her wand again, a cruel smile licked across her features, and she cried: "_Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry didn't have time to think. He ducked and rolled away, narrowly missing the death curse. He tumbled forward, attacking her quickly with his hands and feet. They were on the floor, Bellatrix trying to curse Harry, but he was not letting her. He hit her wherever he could reach.

Then he was flung away from her as someone grabbed him from behind. He hit the wall sliding down it.

"Come on, leave him, Dumbledore's here." Came a voice that Harry recognized but his senses were too scrambled to register what was happening.

There was a scramble for the door and then Harry heard it bang and the clutter of feet dulled away.

Harry lay by the wall trying in vain to clear his head. When at last the pain had ebbed he looked around and saw Hermione, Ron and Ginny huddled in the corner, uninjured, but looking frightened.

"They gone?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

The door to the room in which they sat in opened and Dumbledore, Charlie and Bill strolled in. They looked tired. Dumbledore surveyed the situation, nodded to Hermione and then went over to Harry, kneeling down to him and speaking: "Harry, I heard about the note. Do you know who sent it?"

Harry shook his head. "No, Professor."

The headmaster nodded. "Good. We're going to take you to the Ministry of Magic. For now we are safe. The Death Eaters will not dare return while I am here. I will be along shortly."

Harry climbed to his feet, retrieved his wand, smiled at Dumbledore and left with the others, flooing to the Ministry with Charlie.

* * *

When they arrived at the Ministry of Magic Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were led away from the main bustle of the Ministry: frantic looking Wizards and Witches rushing around comparing reports and flustering over people who had yet to turn up for work. They were settled into a room, a room decorated from head to foot in the color of blue, various books scattered the floor and in an effort to keep their minds occupied, they each picked up a book and began to read. However none seemed keen in actually reading: only Hermione delved deep into hers.

Within the hour Charlie came to them. "Professor Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge would like to speak to you, Harry."

Looking side-long at the others, Harry followed Charlie out of the room and through the Ministry into the lift that took him to the floor of Cornelius Fudge's office. Waiting for him in this room was Dumbledore and Fudge, both wearing vacant expressions. Indicating a seat, Harry sat down facing Fudge, then Charlie left, shutting the door.

Before he could even speak, Dumbledore spoke first. "Harry, can you show me the note?"

Surprised, Harry fished out the note from his pockets and showed Dumbledore who quickly read it and passed it onto Fudge.

"Do you know, have any idea who might have sent it, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"None, professor." Harry said.

"What about you Albus?" Fudge asked.

"There's a possibility who I think it might be but I will not discuss it so openly here." The headmaster replied, taking a side-glance at Harry.

"Right." Fudge said, giving the paper back to Harry who pocketed it. "What about headquarters? If You-Know-Who knows where it is then our operation is no longer safe nor is the house."

Dumbledore was frowning. "If you must know Cornelius there is a back-up place for Order members. Simple but hidden. The cottage in Godric's Hollow."

Harry felt his stomach lurch at that name. Where had he heard it before?

"You mean the house where the Potter's lived?"

Harry's fears were confirmed. He'd have to go there now.

"Yes. The house has been rebuilt, but now it is hidden from all Muggle view. Only myself and a select few know where it is. The village where Godric's Hollow is, is now deserted. People believe the place to be haunted. Many Witches and Wizards hide there when they are in peril or being hunted."

"You are suggesting to move headquarters to Godric's Hollow?"

"Yes I am. The safest place in Britain. I am secret-keeper for it. We can Floo Order members to the house so neither of them will know where the location of Godric's Hollow is even if they step outside they will not recognize it," Dumbledore explained. "The same is with the Dursley's house. Even if Voldemort was standing outside the house he would not see it."

"Excuse me, professor," Harry began, "Couldn't Voldemort just use Floo powder to get to Privet Drive?"

"No. Your Aunt and Uncle's house is not connected by Floo Powder. 12 Grimmauld Place was and that's how the Death Eaters got there and escaped, also Godric's Hollow is protected and Voldemort would not suspect Order members to go there," Dumbledore said, "so its agreed, headquarters is Godric's Hollow?" he held out his hand and Fudge took it.

* * *

Harry span round and round, keeping his elbows tucked in, his head clenched to his chest, hoping fervently he wouldn't fall out of the wrong fireplace. Then he landed, hard on his feet, falling over but quickly stopping himself and standing up. The room he was in was a sitting room, quite big and pretty. Ron, Hermione and the Weasley's (including Percy) was there, as well as Lupin (with a bandage round his head), Tonks, and, quite surprisingly, Neville Longbottom.

"Hi," Harry said, brushing dust from himself. He looked towards Percy Weasley who was standing timidly between Charlie and Bill with his mother just behind. Harry couldn't think as to why Percy was here, mainly because Percy had urged Ron to ditch Harry as a friend, and had believed Harry and Dumbledore to be a raving, loony. His questioning gaze was caught by Mrs. Weasley and she stepped forwards.

"Percy has accepted that Dumbledore and you were telling the truth, Harry. He has apologized and now is a member of the Order of the Phoenix. It is good to have him back."

Percy then spoke up, his voice was steady but his eyes showed a sign of fear when he looked at Harry. "I'm sorry for being mean to you Harry, I mean that by informing Ron to not be friends with you. I do regret my actions. I see now that I thought my career was in jeopardy, especially when you came out of the Triwizard and everything."

Harry listened. "That's okay. I believe you." After all, Harry had believed that Percy cared more about himself and his career then his family, and his confession proved it.

As the various people began to crowd away into the house Harry was left with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville.

"What are you doing here, Neville?" Harry asked.

"My gran wanted me to be protected. She said she wanted me to be safe. I was due to go to Headquarters, I believe, but Dumbledore came to us and said I had to come here instead."

"I've just had a thought, are we allowed to do magic still, even if we are not at Grimmauld Place?" Ron asked, "It'll be rotten if we can't!"

"I think its still in effect," said Hermione, "they wouldn't issue us with genuine certificates if they were going to take them away again. Besides if anyone found out where this place is, we'd be allowed to fight."

"That is a good point."

"You can do magic?" Neville asked, "But you're not seventeen!"

Hermione was shrugging but she explained what Cornelius Fudge had done.

"You're lucky! My Gran wouldn't want me doing magic at that age!"

"I suppose we are just lucky." Ron said.

That night Harry's dreams were tormented again, once more about Sirius but then abruptly changing to something completely different. Though he had practiced Occlumency before he had gone off to sleep, it seemed to not work:

Spells rained down and around them. Harry did not care as he ran forward and into the Veil, shouting 'SIRIUS!" he held his wand tightly, perspiration on his forehead. He ran forward, his eyes searching and then catching movement: two figures stepping through a door and vanishing. Screaming, Harry reached the door, found it unlocked, opened it and ran through. Then he saw a sight he so did not want to see. On the other side of the Veil shrouded in darkness was two figures: one was Voldemort as Harry could hear his whispery, snake-like voice, emanating through the air. Another figure crouched on the floor, one that Harry did not recognize, was being punished for something, something that Voldemort hadn't wanted done but had. The man on the floor gave a scream, his body twitching and then lay completely still. No movement and all that Harry could hear was the cruel, malevolent laughter of Lord Voldemort, echoing throughout the realm of dreams.

Harry woke up, sweat dripping into his eyes, shaking violently, his scar thumping with agony. Ron was beside him shaking him; Neville on the other side.

"Harry?" Ron asked., "Are you okay?"

"No," Harry stammered. "I had another dream…another vision I think. Someone was being hurt. Something Voldemort didn't want done, happened."

He lay his head back down on the pillow, the sudden coolness of it calmed the pain. "I'm getting fed up with the same dreams."

"I'm sure it'll get better," Neville said, "Go back to sleep, Harry."

Closing his eyes Harry fell asleep however questions burned his mind once more: _Who had been the man Voldemort was punishing? What had happened that Voldemort hadn't wanted done?_

TBC

Each chapter is most likely to end with Harry having a dream or receiving a note and the puzzle getting bigger. He will start figuring a few things out once he gets to Hogwarts which will be in, I think, Chapter 7. Chapter 6 will be Harry going to Diagon Alley, getting his O.W.L results and setting off for the train station, hopefully!

Review Responses

Ash Knight: Unfortunately, as I put at the top of the post, no one guessed who the mysterious letter writer is. Its not Snape or an OC. Good guess though! Thanks for the review!

Moon Lace: I firmly believe that authors should always respond to reviewers. I didn't know what Lupin should give Harry for his birthday: I toyed with the idea of giving him a pensive and showing him memories of the Marauders, but I thought that a book written by them would be a better present. I don't like Wormtail in it either but he had to be. The letter writer is not Severus Snape. I think Harry/Bonnie might become a couple later on. I've decided to aim that way, if possible. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and leaving such nice comments.

LunaShadows: You've worked out most of what the note meant apart from who sent it. Harry and Ron are a bit silly ignoring the letter till morning but they didn't understand it. You mentioned about Sirius being alive…um…well…I will settle with saying nothing: I'm toying with the idea at the moment! I think the idea of the book was different from what other authors have done. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	6. The End of the Summer

A bit short this chapter but nothing much is really going on: just a trip to Diagon Alley, O.W.Ls results and another note from the mysterious sender. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: The End of the Summer

As the days went by Harry continued to have strange dreams but none of them made any sense. However he began to wonder why they always started off where Sirius had died yet even when he ran through the dreams in his head none of them connected in a way that made Harry feel entirely sure of the truth. In fact he felt as if something was lurking out of sight, something that if he just outstretched his arm he would reach…and he'd see Sirius again. He had no idea where the feeling came from but it was there…

As the village, were they stayed was deserted, Harry and his friends were able to practice Quidditch whenever they wanted. The nearest village was five miles away and hardly any Muggles wished to go near the abandoned Village anyway.

So it was on a sunny Tuesday morning that Harry, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Fred and George were practicing while Hermione and Neville watched from below, awed by the skill of each player. The way they played was simple: Harry was Seeker and scoured the sky from above searching for the Snitch, while Ginny, Bill and Charlie practiced scoring goals against Ron, and Fred and George just hit Bludgers back and forth.

Upon his Firebolt Harry watched the game while keeping an eye out. As he rounded the makeshift pitch again, he caught the glint of the Snitch glittering in the distant. Grinning broadly, he dived forward reaching out and grasping the small ball.

He felt great pleasure in doing this: not because it was thrilling, but because it was exciting.

He landed on the ground holding the Snitch high for everyone to see. The game play ceased.

"That was fast Harry!" Charlie exclaimed. "You're better then me! I was Captain and Seeker in my time at Hogwarts!"

Harry smiled. He was glad of praise. They did two more practices with Harry grabbing the Snitch within five minutes.

As they trudged back into the house, Mrs. Weasley came to meet them. In her hands she held five letters. "Hogwarts letters." She said thrusting one each to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione's face lit up with excitement. "These are our O.W.L results!" she eagerly took the piece of parchment out and after a few seconds leapt for joy: "I passed all of them! I got into everything for Sixth year."

Harry and Ron looked doubtful at each other. Grudgingly Ron opened his. "Six O.W.Ls. Blimey, I passed Potions!"

Neville also had opened his letter and like Ron had Six O.W.Ls. He rushed off to write a letter to his Gran and inform her of the good news.

This left Harry who still had the envelope. Hoping that he had done well, he slit open the letter and read what it said:

Dear Mr. Potter

It is with great pleasure to announce you passed eight of your O.W.Ls. Your results and subjects for N.E.W.T level are printed below. Term begins on 1st September.

****

OWLs

**Defense Against the Dark Arts = Outstanding**

**Charms = Exceeds Expectations**

**Potions = Exceeds Expectations**

**Transfiguration = Exceeds Expectations**

**Herbology = Exceeds Expectations**

**Care of Magical Creatures = Exceeds Expectations**

**Divination = Acceptable**

**Astrology = Acceptable**

**History of Magic = Poor**

**I am delighted to inform you of the subjects that you are taking next year are:**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**Charms – Professor Flitwick**

**Potions – Professor Snape**

**Transfiguration – Professor McGonagall**

**Herbology – ****Professor Sprout**

**Care of Magical Creatures – Professor Hagrid**

**The books that you require for the following year are as follows:**

**Advanced Theory and Practical Defense Against the Dark Arts by Gildo Hafflo**

**Advanced Charms for the Gifted by Florence Windleberg**

**Of Brews and Potions for the Extreme by Phyllida Spore**

**Transfiguration: A Guide to N.E.W.T level by Emeric Switch**

**Plants: Poisonous and Harmless by Elisa Gardner**

**The Monster Book of Monsters 2 (the harmless version) by Newt Schamander Junior**

**The Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk**

**We hope to see you in the new term and have a good summer.**

**Sincerely**

**Professor Minerva McGonagall**

"Well?" Hermione asked, seeing Harry's stunned face.

"I failed History of Magic but I passed everything else." Harry explained.

"Well done," Hermione and Ron said together.

Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry and then took his letter to look at what books he had to get for the following year. "We'll going to have to go to Diagon Alley." She looked towards Fred and George, "And you two, if you are serious about this joke shop then you'd better go and open the damn thing! You want get any money hanging around here!"

Fred winked at George. "Don't worry mum, George and I know exactly what time our shop opens. Besides its not like anything can happen when we are away…" he let the words hang in the air.

Mrs. Weasley just waved her hand dismissing it and started to push Harry, Ron and Hermione into the house. "Come on, we can go now."

* * *

Within minutes they were all ready. Handing him the jar of Floo Powder, Harry stepped into the fire, swung the fire over the wood and shouted: 'Diagon Alley!" A burst of green flame engulfed him and he disappeared from Godric's Hollow, spinning round and round, keeping his arms tucked in and then he landed coming out into the Leaky Cauldron.

Dusting himself off he waited patiently for the others to arrive. Once they had, Fred and George went off to their shop; Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville went off on their own while Mrs. Weasley and Ginny went their own way.

Harry was looking round smiling at the various shops, joy coursing through him. Every now and again people smiled at him and one even came up to him saying sorry for calling him a liar. Harry graciously accepted his apology and continued on his way. Once they had been to Gringotts, retrieved some money from their vaults, and got their books, Harry weaned his way towards Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Look at the new broom?" Neville said as they saw a gleaming broomstick being advertised in the shop window.

Harry went to look at it: the broomstick reminded him of the Nimbus Two Thousand and One, yet it was sleeker, longer and far more thinner. Harry doubted anyone would be able to ride it.

"What make is it?" Ron asked, gazing at it.

"Nimbus Three Thousand," Harry said, pointing to the description of the broom.

Faster, more comfier, and longer the Nimbus Three Thousand has all the things the Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones didn't have. Not as fast as the Firebolt, the Nimbus Three Thousand is nevertheless the best broom to have for the family. For sale in every local Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ask in store for Price.

"Not as fast, eh?" Harry asked. "Looks like Malfoy won't be able to beat me at Quidditch if he bought this!"

"What are you talking about Potter?" came a sly voice from behind them, a voice full of hatred.

Harry and the others turned round, pulling out their wands as they did so. Draco Malfoy was sneering at them, though Harry could see a look of contempt loathing being thrown in his direction.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you managed to sit on that broom, Malfoy, if you'd be able to actually win a Quidditch match?" Harry said. The others laughed.

Malfoy reddened. He said: "If you sat on it would you be able to remember to hold on when the Dementor's get near you?"

Harry laughed. "Not up to your usual scratch today are you?"

"You'll pay for that Potter! You'll pay for putting my father in Azkaban!" Malfoy hissed and then turning, left walking through the crowd and disappeared from his sight.

"You know he really is losing his touch." Harry murmured.

The others just laughed out load and continued on their way through the street and to Fred and George's shop where they spent a hilarious hour with Fred and George in their shop, picking and choosing things to buy.

* * *

As the end of summer drew nigh Harry began to worry about going back to school. Though he was excited, the thought of facing the pupils was something he didn't want. At the end of last term he had avoided them for the reason as he wanted to be alone.

It came as a surprise when Lupin announced that he was taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher once again by the urgency of Dumbledore. He explained that the headmaster had written to parents at Hogwarts and they had agreed because their children had told them what a great teacher he had been before. Also Lupin could be teacher as their had been major developments with the Wolfsbane Potion. This meant that Lupin would no longer change into a werewolf during that time but would still look weak and ill but that was all what would happen to him.

In fact this was good news for Harry, mainly as he would be able to keep an eye out on Lupin. He didn't want anything bad to happen to the last true Marauder. Lupin was the only link to the past he had, if he discounted that book.

Lupin, now took great pleasure in teaching Harry defensive spells and informing of what he had planned next year. In fact as the Summer drew to a close Harry began to look forward to the new year and his bad mood (that often over took him) came less and less.

He still had the dreams of Sirius but they were becoming less and less frequent.

On August 31st, a day before his return to Hogwarts, Harry woke to a sun-filled morning, slight clouds circled the sky and birds croaked cheerfully in their nests. As he looked around to see the time his eyes saw a piece of white paper laying next to him. His heart skipping a beat, Harry picked up the note and carefully opened it. The note read this:

Both of us send good luck to you for the new year,

watch your back,

he plans something,

figure out the dreams,

it'll give you something you want,

Good Luck

S B

SB? Could it be Sirius sending me the notes? But he's dead? And if it is him, what does it mean? Harry asked. _It doesn't mean anything threatening, so what do I do?_

Harry, in the end, decided to show Ron and Hermione and when he did, Hermione was the only one who took it as a threat.

"It's very unlikely that Sirius sent this, Harry, as he's well dead! I think you should show Lupin!"

"No," Harry said, "All it means is that this person is wishing me good luck for this year! How can you see that as threatening?" his temper was rising.

"It's just that I think you should treat it as very suspicious, Harry! Obviously this person know what Voldemort is up to! They knew the Death Eaters were going to attack Grimmauld Place, and yes, though they warned you, I still think they may want to use you. They're trying to gain your trust!"

Ron was sniggering. "Really, Hermione, you delve too deeply into these things!"

"It's just a note." Harry said simply.

"Fine, don't blame me when you are led, once again, into a trap!" Hermione said.

Harry and Ron just glanced at each other.

"I think she's just upset that there is no Arithmancy N.E.W.T class." Ron said, shrugging as Hermione marched away from them. "She was so looking forward to the class."

"Why is it cancelled?"

"I think there was not enough people who wanted to take the subject. Also not many passed the exam efficiently enough to continue the course into the higher level. According to McGonagall only Hermione and Ernie passed the exam at the top grade. The rest got between Acceptable and Poor."

Harry could only grin.

"What are you going to do about the note? Ignore it?"

"There's bound to be more of them: it mentions my dreams. I think this writer knows something I don't. They're trying to help me without revealing themselves. The only thing that worries me is that it mentions that Voldemort is planning something." Harry said. _And I still think its Sirius._

"Do you think it could be someone who's spying on Voldemort who is sending these messages to you?"

"No, they all hate me, except from, nah, I don't think so."

"Who?"

"Forget it Ron, I'm not saying." Harry said.

"Come on!"

"I'm going to pack, coming?"

Knowing that Harry would not give in, Ron obediently dropped the subject and followed Harry to their room to pack their trunks.

TBC

Okay who is S B? And its not who you think it is.

Review Responses:

LunaShadows: _Sybil Trelawney, Susan Bones? Nope, none of those. Will Shaken-pear plays virtually no role in the story but his name will pop up occasionally. You'll find out about him later on. Is 'S' an initial or just a short for 'someone'? Well its just got a little more confusing. Harry thinks its Sirius but is it? Hmm, I don't think so._

Moon Lace: _It's not Snape. If you want to share your thoughts on where you think the story is going, then I'll be glad to read what you think. I won't change the story just because you may guess what is going on is right anyway! You can e-mail me with what you think: I promise I won't change the story. My e-mail is on my bio page._

KelseyRadcliffe: _Yay, new reviewer! Thank you for reviewing and telling me what you think Is Sirius alive – um I think I'll leave that question for now. Is Sybil Trelawney the sender? I will confess, its not her either. I will keep updating!_

Padfootlover719: _Did Lupin send it? Um, no, he didn't send the note. Don't worry all will be revealed in time. Hope you liked this chapter!_

LizzyKoneko-Chan: _Thanks for the review!_

I've also got another HP fic that is being worked on and just added to the site. It's set in the time of the Marauders. It's called: Innocent: While Friendship Lasts.

If you're interested tell me what you think!


	7. First Week at Home

**

* * *

Nothing much is happening this chapter. Things will begin to pick up very soon – next chapter. Review Responses at the bottom.**

Chapter 7: First Week at Home

Pushing their trolleys through the crowded platform at King's Cross Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville led the way towards the barrier between Platforms nine and ten. All around them people glanced suspiciously in their direction but no one came forward. Harry knew it was the presence of the Owls in their cages, as well as Crookshanks, Hermione's cat.

Hermione was beaming. She had already forgotten about her anger over the note as she was excited about going back to Hogwarts to start N.E.W.T level. Neither Ron nor Harry were enthusiastic about this.

When they came to the barrier, Harry went through first followed by Ron and Hermione. It was ten to eleven which meant they had ten minutes to get seated onto the train. As he stepped onto the platform Harry was bombarded by people who came over and thumped him on the back, congratulating him, asking him whether he had a good summer.

"It was reasonable." he replied.

They found a compartment that was free. Dumping their luggage in a compartment, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went off to say farewell to Mrs Weasley, Bill and Charlie, as well as Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody who had all escorted them from Godric's Hollow.

"Have a good term and don't get into too much trouble." Mrs Weasley said, hugging each of them, "And Harry dear, practice Occlumency as much as you can."

"I will, Mrs Weasley." said Harry.

Exactly at 11AM the train pushed off and began its long journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry shared a compartment with Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny. It was during the trip that Harry learned that Ginny had been made a prefect. He did not feel angry or jealous as he had before instead he congratulated her.

The day passed swiftly: it was bright and sunny with little cloud in the sky. Neither Malfoy or his cronies came into their apartment though they saw him walking past the compartment several times. It was quite obvious that they were looking to attack Harry when he was alone, and even when Hermione and Ron and Ginny went on their Prefect rounds, Harry was surrounded by Dean and Seamus who had been asked by Hermione to watch over Harry, just in case.

As the train began to slow down their compartment door slid open and Luna Lovegood walked in. "Had good hols everyone?" she asked, her wand stuck behind her ear and her waist length, dirty-blonde hair was tied securely behind her. Her great eyes bulged.

"It was okay." Harry mentioned. "Yours?"

"It was fine. Daddy and I didn't find a Crumple Horned Snorkack though, which was a disappointment. Daddy had to say in _The Quibbler _that the reports of its existence were false. He's terribly upset about it."

"Shame," Ginny said, though she side-glanced at Hermione and they smiled at each other: they all knew Luna was just 'loony'.

"Well as there is no room in this carriage, I'll see you later!" Luna gave a cheery wave and departed.

Five minutes after Luna had gone their door opened again and in stepped a timid looking first year; her hair black, her blue eyes glistening and her face a shade of dark brown.

Harry jumped up, cursing himself for forgetting. "Claire! I'm so sorry! I forgot that you were coming to Hogwarts, especially with all that is going on!"

Claire Wright smiled. "It's alright Harry. I've met a really a nice girl who I've been talking to. She's called Freá Williams."

Everyone was now looking at Harry and Claire. "Um, everyone, this is Claire Wright, she is a girl who lives near me in Little Winging."

"And he likes my older sister Bonnie!" Claire blurted.

"No I don't!" he replied hotly, his face burning red.

"Bonnie?" Hermione asked, "Was she the Muggle who swore she saw Voldemort appear and murder Harris Jones?"

"Yes," Claire ventured, "It was when the Ministry came to our house that they said I was a Witch and I'd be attending Hogwarts in September. They mentioned Harry as being the only other magical person in our neighbourhood, and Bonnie used to go to school with him. Bonnie was awfully jealous when she learned I was a Witch; she so badly wanted to be with Harry."

Hermione nodded. "So, Claire, what do you think of the magical world you've seen so far?"

"Its brilliant! I can't wait to start lessons! Especially flying and Transfiguration!"

"Hogwarts is fun. I'm sure you'll enjoy it!" said Ginny. "If you need anything, any of us will help you!"

"Thanks! Anyway, I'd better get back to Freá." And then Claire left.

Ron rounded on Harry. "You never told us about Bonnie!"

"We're not going out, so get that stupid idea out of your head!" Harry snapped.

The others laughed at his incompetence but said no more.

* * *

Watching from the Gryffindor House Table in the Great Hall, Harry looked out for Claire who was standing amongst a group of first years waiting to be sorted into their houses. As Claire's surname was 'Wright' she would be right at the bottom of the list. Claire was sorted after 'Vermont, Wild' who had been sorted into Slytherin.

Claire sat upon the stool with the Sorting Hat placed upon her head. Her legs were crossed and a moment's decision and the hat's brim widened and shouted: - "GRYFFINDOR!"

She was beaming widely and went to join the Gryffindor table. She smiled down at Harry who winked back.

As soon as 'Yellis, Daniel' had been sorted into Ravenclaw, Professor Dumbledore stood up, spreading his aging hands wide in a gesture of welcome.

"Welcome to the start of a new school year. I will give out notices after the Start of Term Feast. So…Treefrogs, Gobblers Gnomes and Elves." He sat down and as he did so the plates on every house table filled up.

Harry dug eagerly into the food, listening to all sorts of talk from around the table. Most were trading stories about their holiday but some were talking about Voldemort and his recent silence in activities since his attack on the Wizard.

Claire seemed to be listening also and when a sixth year asked her where she came from as her last name sounded familiar, her story of her being the sister of Bonnie who had seen Voldemort, began to fly round the school. Everyone began to look at her. Harry noticed that she suddenly became very shy and refused to speak to anyone unless they asked a question.

An hour passed and soon dinner was finished. Professor Dumbledore stood up and handed out the notices: there was a new one this year "Students are to be reminded that the War in the Wizarding world will be beginning soon and any word that any students posses about the Dark Side must be reported to me. If any student is behaving in an odd manor it should be reported."

After this, Dumbledore re-introduced Lupin as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and hoped that everyone in the hall would make him at home as they once did a few years ago.

Ron and Hermione left the first years to be collected by the fifth-year prefects. They took a quick route to the Gryffindor Common Room. There were numerous 'hi' and 'had a good summer' questions floating around and Harry answered them as best as he could.

When they parted to go up to their separate dormitories Harry stumbled in his step: a voice he sort of recognised had shouted his name. He turned to Ron. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Someone calling my name?"

Ron shook his head. "No. Why?"

"Nothing." Harry mumbled. Ron looked at him rather strangely but then he shrugged: Harry was not telling, he wouldn't bother by annoying him.

Their trunks had been brought up for them. Harry arranged a few things on his bedside cabinet: his wand, the book of the Marauders, and a photograph of his mum and dad. He drew the curtains around his four-poster bed, climbed into his pyjamas and crawled into bed. He lay there thinking of the voice: who's had it been?

He eventually fell asleep as weariness took over.

* * *

The sun was rising as Harry woke. It was still pretty early but he found he could not fall asleep again. Quietly he pulled on his school robes and exited the dormitory, taking with him the Book of the Marauders and his bag. He settled himself quietly down at the table looking through the book: he had not looked at it since his birthday. He turned onto the third page. This is what he read:

****

September 3rd 1971

Well, the first few days have been a real nightmare. What with the Slytherins trying to curse all the new Gryffindors, if it hadn't been for Sirius and I, poor Remus and Peter would have been cursed. I suppose that Bellatrix in third year thinks she's got it all: she certainly hasn't. Anyway, four days into our first week, myself and Sirius have already got ourselves detentions, mainly because we were being insulting towards this Slytherin called Snape (Snivellus) but he did curse me first. Ungrateful little kid. Probably jealous. Anyway to anyone who bothers to read this: don't become friends with a Slytherin or even become one, they are nasty and not worth knowing, believe us, we've had first hand experience…

James Potter

It seemed to Harry that his father and Sirius happened to be real trouble-makers from the moment they stepped off the train and it looked like, no matter how points they lost, they remained popular. This had been proven to him when he'd taken a look into Snape's pensive and seen Sirius and James taunting him. It had made Harry feel positively sick but having heard the truth from Sirius and Lupin he had felt warmer towards his father after that.

"What have you got there, Harry?" asked a female voice.

Harry jumped looking round and then spotting Claire watching him. "I'm too excited to sleep. I want to start my lessons. So what have you got?"

"A book from my father." He said. He closed it, he didn't want Claire reading it. "What lessons have you got today?"

"History of Magic, Potions and Transfiguration."

Harry smiled. "History of Magic will make you fall asleep. I failed my O.W.L with that!"

"You did!"

"Yes." He looked at his watch. "I'd better go down to breakfast."

"I'll come with y-" she stopped as Harry gave her a look.

"I know you want to hang out with me but I'd rather be alone. I just don't want company."

Claire looked crestfallen but she silently trumped up the girls staircase and out of sight.

Harry opened the portrait and stepped outside. The familiar surroundings just seemed to be…well…hurting him. This place was not where he wanted to be, even though he counted Hogwarts his true home.

The school hall was hardly full: not many students rose at this hour. He seated himself down at the Gryffindor table and pulled a piece of toast towards him. He buttered it and began to eat. He once more picked up the book of Marauders and opened it. As he read each passage he felt tears brimming in his eyes: they spoke of the mischief they had caused, Quidditch matches, James rumbled on about Lily and how she didn't like him, Wormtail spoke of how he was picked on, but most prominently both James and Sirius always disowned the Slytherins and how they also played rather amusing jokes on them, but always resulted in them getting detentions.

As he turned another page he saw a photo: one that showed the Marauders standing together smiling and waving: Lily was standing next to James. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Harry? Why are you crying?" it was Hermione's voice: he had not noticed her.

Hermione stood with Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville and they were staring at Harry oddly. He hastily wiped his eyes and looked at the others. "It's just this photo. They…look so happy."

They crowded round to look at it.

"Blimey Harry! Is that your father?" Dean asked pointing to the figure of James, who was smiling and waving, while keeping an arm wrapped round Lily.

"It is." He shut the book not wanting any more questions. He stuffed it into his back and continued his breakfast. He had never cried over his parents before but, he supposed, none of them in that picture knew what the future had held for them, none of them had known what would happen, and Harry felt an overwhelming sense of sadness creep up through him, threatening to consume him. All he wanted to do was be a normal boy for once, and being a Wizard was something he could not help but be.

Feeling a bit tearful he left the Gryffindor Table. Just as he was leaving the Hall, Hermione came running up to him, holding a bit of paper. "Here's your time-table."

"Thanks," he said, then rushed out of the hall.

Once alone he looked at his timetable. He had Transfiguration first, followed by Care of Magical Creatures. Lonely and unresponsive he trudged through the castle to the Transfiguration class. He was the first to arrive surprisingly. He sat down at a desk waiting for the others to arrive. Hermione, Ron and Neville arrived before everyone else. They sat around Harry not sure whether to speak to him.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked, cautiously.

Harry shook his head. "I've been here only one night and already I feel that…I just can't cope anymore!" he shouted suddenly.

"What with?" Hermione asked, gently, rubbing Harry's shoulders.

"Everything," he said fiercely, "everything since last June! The Department of Mysteries, those dreams, Sirius dying, learning about the Prophecy and why it concerns me, these messages."

"You…know what the Prophecy said?" Ron asked, astounded.

Harry suddenly realised what he had said and he felt foolish for not keeping his mouth and brain working properly. It was too late, the damage was done. "Professor Dumbledore knows it. He told me what it was."

"What did it say?" Neville asked.

"I don't think he wants to talk about it right now." Hermione said, quietly.

The rest of the class was now filing in. Professor McGonagall followed in soon after. She started the lesson by congratulating them for passing O.W.L Transfiguration and that they were going to start on harder, more adult like magic that would help them later on in life. She then went onto explain the various charms and transfiguring they would be doing. She even mentioned the 'Recardo' spell and later in the year they would be practising in recording messages and putting them in a book.

Harry wondered if she was thinking of Marauder's Book. McGonagall gave them homework: to write a report on the various Transfiguration spells that would come in handy during a battle with the Dark Arts.

"Potter! Can I have a word?" Professor McGonagall asked as Harry packed up his things.

He waited till the rest of the class had filed out. "Yes Professor?"

"I understand that you've been getting messages? Professor Dumbledore is well aware of it."

"I've only had two. One was warning me and the other was wishing me good luck."

"Do you have them on you?"

Harry nodded, reached into his pack and pulled out the two pieces of paper. He handed them to her. "Thank you, Potter. You may go now. You can't have these back. Professor Dumbledore asks you to give me any more messages you receive. He is trying his best to track the writer."

Dismissed, Harry left the classroom. Hermione and Ron were waiting for him. He told them about the messages.

"It's a good thing Dumbledore is looking into it," Hermione said, "I mean at least that way they'll stop."

"Yeah," Harry said.

Care of Magical Creatures was taken by Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. He was a tall, burly man, with a big beard and taller then two men put together. "Hi ya, you three!" he said as he saw them.

"Hi!" they coursed back.

"No Slytherins!" Ron said excitedly.

Ron was right; it appeared that none of the Slytherins had passed this subject, or they had been put in another group. Gryffindors were with the Hufflepuff's.

"Righ' today, class, we'll be doin' Jobberknoll's. Can anyone tell me what it is?"

Hermione raised her hand. "The Jobberknoll is a tiny blue, speckled bird which eats small insects. It makes no sound until the moment of its death, at which point it lets out a long scream made up of every sound it has ever heard, regurgitated backwards. Jobberknoll feathers are used in Truth Serums and Memory Potions."

"Very good," Hagrid said, "ten points to Gryffindor. Now, today, we'll be seein' if we can tame 'um. Get into three's. One Jobberknoll to each group. Usin' your books, learn how to tame one. They make useful pets. Also feed it with some insects that are in this bucket."

Hermione went to collect the things and soon they were sitting in a circle, trying to tame the bird, but it kept nibbling their fingers. Neither of them managed to do it well and by the end of the class, only Hermione could get the Jobberknoll to hop onto her shoulder without getting bitten.

Hagrid didn't set them any homework. Harry, Ron, Hermione set off to the castle for lunch.

"I think we'll be able to get through N.E.W.T year quite well. Its easy!" Ron said.

Hermione smirked. "Ron, they're going to build the workload up."

Ron scowled. "Make me unhappy, will you?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'll never understand boys as long as I live."

After lunch they were free and spent time in Gryffindor Tower. Harry started upon his Transfiguration homework, which Ron said was insane. However Harry didn't care and sat by himself writing, glancing occasionally at Ron and Hermione who were playing Wizard's chess. It was odd for Hermione to not be doing homework but then…perhaps she wasn't trying to overtax her brain too much.

That night Katie Bell approached Harry. "I've been made Quidditch Captain of the House Team. Angelina and Alicia left last year. We need to start practicing as soon as possible. We need to get new beaters plus two Chasers."

"What about Ginny? Couldn't she be Chaser?" Harry asked.

Katie frowned. "I was thinking of that but I think we should let others try out. Ginny's good but I've never seen her play Chaser before."

"So when's practice?"

"Saturday. All day. McGonagall's booked the pitch for us so hopefully the Slytherins won't get it. Oh, yeah, thought I'd tell you that Malfoy has been made Quidditch Captain of the Slytherin Team, and he's placed two new beaters, Crabbe and Goyle on to the team. They've been practicing already. Malfoy has got three new chasers and a keeper so the teams made up of younger blood then ours. If they are not that good we may be in with a chance at winning the Cup again this year."

Harry nodded.

"A new rule in Quidditch ages has been brought in as well. First years are allowed to play on the house teams now as long as they are good enough. I've got to attend first year broom practice with Madam Hooch tomorrow and see if there are any new Gryffindors that are able to get onto the team."

"I wonder why they changed that."

Katie shrugged. "It gives them a better chance I suppose. Anyway, thanks for your time. Remember Saturday for practice!"

"I won't forget."

That night Harry's dreams were haunted once more. Once again he found himself struggling to save Sirius but failing to do so. Out of the darkness he heard a voice, shouting for his help. Even if it was just a dream, Harry heard Sirius' voice and his heart constricted in pain, and then a cruel one followed it.

"Harry! Help me! HARRY!"

"He is mine!"

Harry woke with a start, his head beating. It was nearly morning but still dark. He quietly got dressed, grabbed his invisibility cloak, the Marauders Map, and his Firebolt. He decided to go for a ride; he hadn't been on his broom since the Summer Holidays. Once on the Quidditch Pitch, he carefully wrapped the Cloak round him, sat upon his broom and began to glide around the Pitch. He felt free gliding in the air, his troubles and his dream forgotten in the morning air. He waited till about seven-thirty before he decided to have something to eat.

Sitting alone he patiently waited for the others to join him.

* * *

The rest of the week sped by in a swirl of colours and blurriness. Harry avoided talking with anybody. In the first Defense Against the Dark Arts Lesson with Professor Lupin, Harry was asked upon to demonstrate his Patronus. His silver stag ran where it was directed around the classroom, each person oooed and aahed. The first Potions lesson of the year was the one class Harry was dreading, mainly because Malfoy was in the class, the only lesson he was in with Harry. Snape completely ignored Harry, and to his great surprise criticised Malfoy for spilling his potion on the floor and trying to make it look like Harry did it. Malfoy turned pink during his telling-off. Snape had never told any of his student's off before.

After lesson Harry asked Hermione what she thought. "I think perhaps Dumbledore has asked Snape to leave you alone. You've got enough going on at the moment. You don't need Professor Snape being mean to you and making your life hell."

"It just doesn't seem like Snape would do that just for Dumbledore." Harry said.

Saturday morning came and Quidditch Practices began. Harry and Ron had done all their homework the previous night and so were free to not worry over the workload. Hermione had come with them to watch.

The practice went well. By mid-day Katie had chosen the new positions for the Gryffindor Chasers and Beaters. Ginny Weasley and Claire Wright were the new Chasers. Katie explained that Claire (when she'd gone to see the first-years flying lesson) was the only one who had successfully mounted the broom, managed to fly accurately and caught all the balls when flown into the air in record time. So, Katie had asked her to come to practice. Claire didn't have her own broom so Harry, Katie, Ginny and Ron were putting their money together to buy her the Nimbus Three Thousand.

The two new beaters were Lance Griff and Daisy Blues.

"If we practice really hard this year we can continue our winning streak. We've won the Quidditch Cup for two tournaments in a row. One when I was in fourth year, and last year in my sixth. There was no Quidditch the year before that. But we are definitely one of the best teams here! I will work out a suitable training table. One will be given to each of you, we must follow it precisely. Good luck Gryffindors!"

That night Harry fell flat onto his bed, instantly asleep. His first week back had been exhausting.

TBC

Pretty boring, I know, but next chapter pushes the plot forward a bit. Also I can't even write Hagrid's speech that well, but please bare with me. I'm learning as I go along.

Review Responses:

Got-Lotr: Thanks for the review. I hope you liked this chapter.

Galadriel Evenstar: I'm afraid I can't tell you who the mysterious sender is yet. You'll have to carry on reading to find out!

Moon Lace: I hope you have a nice time in Canada: I just recently went to France and Spain for my holiday and I had no access to the Internet for three weeks! At least you're able to read your favourite Fanfiction stories! As, in this chapter, Claire has proven adapt at flying and will be using the Nimbus Three Thousand Broom. I don't think Harry should get rid of the Firebolt so quickly – its his proud and joy. Actually SB has a connection to do with Sirius, it has something to do with him, but its not him, if you get what I mean. Confusing, I know, but hopefully sometime soon Harry will meet his mysterious sender. Thanks for the review!

EnterTheLion: You have a good point about Godric's Hollow being Harry's, I didn't think of that. Until Harry leaves school, I would think Godric's Hollow would belong to Dumbledore, because he can't really go and live there properly due to Privet Drive being Harry's safest haven. Harry wouldn't want to explore Godric's Hollow yet because of the bad memories he has. It doesn't feel right for him to be in the house where he once lived with his parents. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

ThE 3 cAbAlLeRoS: I might be bringing back Sirius in a way: you'll have to read and see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Kelsey Radcliffe: Thanks for e-mailing me with your views on the last chapter! I hope you liked this chapter. ****


	8. The Riddle Gets More Confusing

**

* * *

Right, the story is really moving along now, so hopefully people should be able to work out who is sending the notes and what I'm leading the story up to.**

Chapter 8: The Riddle Just Gets More Confusing

The month of September passed as quickly as it had begun. The lessons became more challenging and harder, the teachers constantly nagged them to produce better standards of work if they wanted the highest grades of N.E.W.T level as possible. Only Hermione seemed to take it seriously. With Quidditch Practice, Homework and the usual threats of Malfoy, Harry found himself forgetting the notes and the dreams he had been having.

The weather began to change dramatically, raining everyday so lessons held outside where taken inside instead, but Quidditch Practice continued even if it was pouring hard with rain. With all that was going on, Harry's dreams ceased, it seemed he had hardly slept and then he was waking up for the days lessons.

Every now and again, during Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, Harry could tell Lupin was looking at him, trying to fathom if he was alright. However Harry gave him no reason to worry over his well-fare. Nearly everyone in the lesson had managed to produce a Patronus, and Lupin decided to test it against a Dementor.

Somehow, Harry didn't know how, Lupin had managed to transfigure the Boggart to remain in the form of a Dementor, thus enabling the class to practice the Patronus on the real thing. They lined up, Neville at the front, he was more eager to show his skill then he had been before. When the Dementor came forwards, Harry felt the familiar voices of his parents and he put his hand up to his head trying to calm himself. He had fought off a hundred Dementors before, one shouldn't be a problem!

Harry was fifth in line, after Hermione, who executed a perfect Patronus and banished the Dementor away.

Stepping forward, rolling up his sleeves, breathing calmly, the voices in his head subsided for the moment, he watched as the Dementor-Boggart glided forward again. The voices began again, louder:

"Lily, take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!"

"No, please not Harry, take me instead!"

"Stand aside you silly girl!"

A scream echoed in Harry's head. Raising his wand he bellowed "Expecto Patronum!". His silver stag erupted from his wand, his eyes blurring, Harry heard another voice in his head, but it was not his parents, nor Voldemort. A face took form in his head, a face of a watery-eyed man, Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail. Wormtail's voice echoed into his mind, the words he said etched themselves deeply into Harry's mind: _"Find Padfoot. The Veil is the key to it all!"_

Without meaning too, in his semi-conscious state, Harry shouted out: "PADFOOT! NO! HE CAN'T BE GONE! HE CAN'T!"

And then all went black.

* * *

His eyes hurt terribly as he woke up. People were leaning over him, questioning glances.

"Harry? Are you okay? Harry?" Lupin was asking.

He shook his head, moaning, but carefully opened his eyes. "I heard a voice." Harry muttered, staring at Lupin. Hermione and Ron exchanged glances.

Lupin seemed to hesitate before asking: "And who was speaking?"

The face of Wormtail floated to his mind. "Wormtail," Harry replied, sweat dripping on his forehead, "Peter Pettigrew. He said: 'Find Padfoot. The Veil is the key to it all.'"

"Harry," Hermione began, "it doesn't mean anything, does it?"

The rest of the class was now muttering.

Harry continued, "I think it means Sirius is alive."

"He's not Harry," Lupin said, though Harry noticed an odd gleam in his eye as he spoke, "You saw him die. Nothing can change that."

"I don't believe you, I want to know the truth."

"If I could say what you want me to say I would but I cannot because it is not true what you hope for. If there was any hope of Sirius returning to us… then I'd tell you. Wherever he is, there is no escape."

Harry pushed himself to his feet. "I just wish none of this had ever happened. If I could change the past I would."

Lupin gently smiled. "I would go back to the day Peter escaped justice." He muttered quietly. Lupin looked round at the class. "Class dismissed. No homework will I set tonight."

Harry wiped his wet forehead, picked up his school bag and left the room, his mind buzzing with what had happened. The odd gleam in Lupin's eye: what did that mean? Was Lupin keeping something from Harry? And why would he? To protect him from finding out the truth?

The words of Wormtail remained in Harry's head for a long time, could it possibly be another message? Even if it was Wormtail helping him, why would he betray Voldemort? And besides, Wormtail only helped someone if it benefited himself. How could he even take the words he'd heard in his semi-conscious state to be another message? No, he would forget the words he heard and just get on with his life.

* * *

He spent most of his time alone, Ron and Hermione seemed reluctant to leave him, but Harry made excuses to be by himself. He knew he was excluding the others but the messages and work and Quidditch were all getting in the way, and anyway he didn't feel like talking to them either. Not even Claire could make him speak.

Cho Chang had been avoiding him since she'd come back to Hogwarts, but she was in her seventh year, and though briefly last year, on Valentine's day, she and Harry had gone out, she'd cried when ever the conversation had steered onto Cedric, who had been killed in the Triwizard Tournament.

It came as a surprise that she approached him in late October. He had only glimpsed her from afar but hadn't had enough courage to speak to her. Her face was shining, and her long hair was braided, her face a vision of beauty.

"Hi Harry," her voice sounded smooth, not shaky as it had before, perhaps she had gotten over Cedric?

"Hi,"

"How was your holidays?"

"Fair. Yours?" Harry asked.

"We went to America. It had lots of interesting features on the American Wizards there. Amazing place. You should really go, you'd enjoy it."

Harry shrugged. "So…practicing for Quidditch?" he knew it was a dumb question but being around Cho put him in high spirits.

She nodded. "Yeah, first match of the season, Gryffindor verses Slytherin. Then I think Ravenclaw plays Hufflepuff."

"Good luck." Harry said. He looked at his watch. "Anyway I've got to go and see Katie about Quidditch. I'll see you around." He waved and then parted leaving her standing at a loss in the hallway.

* * *

He made his way to Gryffindor Common Room. He needed to go over the Quidditch Practice sessions with Katie. Katie was sitting at a table with her books lay strewn around her, her face was flushed, she looked up as Harry sat down.

"We can't go through it tonight, Harry. I've got several essays to finish by Friday. If I don't get them done tonight, I'll be behind, it'll mean no Practice tomorrow."

"Okay, I don't mind." Harry said.

He joined Ron and Hermione at their table and pulled out his Potions homework that Snape had set them that morning: **Describe how the Potion Xevefrar has its uses in everyday Wizarding Life. Give examples of certain situations where the Potion Xevefrar is appropriate and inappropriate. **The essay was due in the following week, but knowing Snape, Harry thought it would be wise to get the work done by his next lesson which was on Friday. He opened his two Potion books: **Of Brews and Potions for the Extreme by Phyllida Spore **and **Plants: Poisonous and Harmless by Elisa Gardner**.

Flicking through the books he found the information he wanted and began to construct and write his essay. He was adamant this year to work as hard as he could. He wanted to be an Auror when he left, and that meant putting in the work and swotting like Hermione had done for the last five years. In fact for the first time he actually enjoyed writing a Potions Essay.

He found it quite easy. 

During one of his free periods Harry went for a walk around the school in his Invisibility Cloak. It was a simple way of staying out of the others way and besides he knew if he spoke to Ron or Hermione they would want to know about the Prophecy. He still hadn't had a chance to take it all in, he was afraid of what his fate entailed. He didn't know what to do with himself.

During Thursday morning in his free period he took his Invisibility Cloak and went to the Library. Madam Pince was very strict and kept a very good eye on all students who entered her territory. Hidden by the Cloak he searched the shelves looking for books on magical objects, he was looking for anything that would help him understand the Veil. Even though he thought Wormtail's words were not a message but just a figment of his imagination, Harry still wanted to research it. After much searching he decided he'd have to ask Madam Pince for aid.

Slipping off the cloak and hiding it carefully in his robes he walked up to Madam Pince, who was shocked and surprised to see a student in the Library when she hadn't even seen him enter, however she didn't question him about it.

"I'm looking for information on magical…doorways or arches." He struggled to find the right word.

The Librarian eyed him suspiciously but got up and brought him three books:

Objects Found in the 19th Century by Delia Olsen

Arches of the Ancient World by Grethius Dormhelm

Magical Ways Throughout Europe by Eine Francis 

He checked them up and made his way up to Gryffindor Tower, sat in the most comfortable chair and began to read, ignoring the stare of Ron that looked at him from across the Common Room.

He hadn't had any breakfast so at Lunch he went down with Ron to the Gryffindor Table.

"What have you got all those books for?" Ron asked.

"Research."

"On what?"

"Arches, Veils." Harry murmured.

He saw Ron glance at him but he said no more for which Harry was grateful.

Hermione joined them; she'd just come from Ancient Runes. "Harry? Did you see the Daily Prophet this morning?"

"No. Should I have?" Harry asked.

Hermione opened her bag and pulled out the Prophet. "There's been another death. Will Shaken-Pear. You know, who Charlie reckons betrayed the Order?"

Harry took the paper and began to read. The large picture of Will Shaken-Pear beamed up at him.

SHAKEN-PEAR DEATH: SUICIDE OR MURDER?

Will Shaken-Pear, a qualified Ministry Wizard, was found dead the other day at his home in Yorkshire. The 67 year old, who sixteen years ago said that he had been put under the Imperious Curse by He Who Must Not Be Named, was brought in to the Ministry after the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix was attacked on August 1st this year. He claimed that he had been in contact with no one save his wife, Lucy Veer a Muggle-born Witch, and his son, David.

However he was cleared of the charge by Albus Dumbledore who claimed that Will had been with him for the past few days.

"It's clear that whoever did this, knew that Mr Shaken-Pear could in fact betray them if not dealt with straight away." Says Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

Whether or not, the death is being treated as suspicious. Facts about this man has been spread wrongly over the years: he in fact has a love of all things Muggle and to prove it, he married Lucy Veer, a pretty Muggle-Born Witch.

"If anyone was in league with He Who Must Not Be Named then they would not have done that such thing. It would violate his rules." Explains Albus Dumbledore. "I am very saddened by this great loss. Will was a great Wizard and one that I'll never forget."

The Ministry of Magic is investigating Will Shaken-Pear's death. Anyone with information should come forward.

Reported by Ellis Parker

Harry put the paper down, looking at Hermione. "So he didn't betray us then?"

"Dumbledore vouched for him. He was innocent." Hermione whispered. "Yet the Ministry still think him guilty."

"Do you think it was Voldemort who killed him?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "Definitely. What if he was spy in Voldemort's ranks? What if he was reporting to Dumbledore? He could have been killed for that. He might've known something that Voldemort wants kept hidden."

"I wonder if he sent me the notes?" Harry said.

"I think its very unlikely Harry. The 'S' could stand for Shaken-Pear but why would he put SB? I mean he could have made a mistake." Hermione explained.

"Changed your attitude about the notes all of a sudden haven't you?" Ron demanded.

Hermione reddened. "I've been musing over it. Why would anyone send Harry notes with the intention to harm him? They tried to help him. They gave him a warning and I think that during that Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson where you fainted and you said you'd seen Wormtail form in your mind? I think it meant something. The dreams, the notes, everything is connected in some form. We just need to find out why and who it is."

"I've been trying to do that," Harry muttered, "I'm investigating arches and veils. I believe the Veil at the Department of Mysteries may have something to do with it. I…just can't find anything about it in any of the books Madam Pince gave me."

"We'll help you look," Ron said, "If we work together we'll find out more."

"Thanks."

* * *

October 31st dawned bright and sunny for the first time in weeks. It was a Saturday so there was no lessons. A Hogsmeade Trip had been arranged and the three of them enjoyed the walk through Hogsmeade and looking in all the shops. The Halloween Feast that evening was stupendous, exciting and welcoming. The decorations gave the Castle an air of scariness.

That night Harry was sitting in the Common Room, it was practically empty, it was past midnight, and he was studying the Marauders Map. His eyes scoured the parchment until they lingered upon a group of people sat huddled in the Library. What were teachers doing sitting in the Library at this time of night?

He told Hermione and Ron that he was going out for a walk in his Invisibility Cloak. They didn't object and Harry made his way quickly to the Library keeping an eye on the Map as well. By the time he got there, slipped in and stood in the darkness, a few more people had arrived. They consisted of: McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, and a few Order members: the Weasley's, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley.

He barely breathed as he listened to what they spoke about.

"-know that Voldemort is up to something. He's killed many of our number already, but recruiting more. People are afraid. The situation is coming a lot more dangerous then before." Dumbledore was saying.

"What about our contact?" Harry heard Tonks say.

"They will lay quiet for a while, but more messages will find their way to Harry in the next few days. Voldemort would be too suspicious if we knew everything. We've got to make it look like we are finding this stuff out on our own. The main thing is not letting Harry know the circumstances of who truly is supplying Voldemort with information. It would hurt him more then I ever could with the words I said to him last June. In time he will work it out, or the person sending him the notes will come face-to-face with him. I do not wish to hurt more then I already have. He does not know yet, but I'm sure he'll discover the truth behind the Veil and the immense power it holds. I'll only fear the day when it comes." Dumbledore said.

Harry's heart almost stopped. Dumbledore had been lying to him? So he had been right about researching the Veil. Dumbledore knew something about Sirius and the Veil that Harry didn't know himself. He felt betrayed, utterly betrayed.

He sat there in silence, he didn't even hear Dumbledore dismiss the others, didn't even notice as a shadow fell over him.

"Potter." It was Mad-Eye Moody.

Harry looked up at him through the Cloak.

"Forget everything that you heard tonight and all will be well." Mad-Eye said and then departed.

He sat there for hours in the darkness thinking about what he had heard. He felt betrayed. Finally he summed up the courage and made his way back to the Tower. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him, pacing round the Common Room, and when they saw him looking dishevelled with tears leaking down the side of his cheeks, they had no idea what to say.

Harry lay in bed, eventually falling asleep, his dreams taunted by the words Dumbledore had spoken.

He slept terrible that night, he woke about nine, turned over to close his eyes again but saw a piece of paper laying flat on his cabinet. He put on his glasses and opened the piece of paper. What he read made him feel queasy and realise that he could no longer trust Dumbledore because the script said:

**Find Padfoot. The Veil is the Key to it all.**

**S**

It was the very same words he had received from Wormtail in his semi-conscious state when he had been fighting the Dementor-Boggart.

TBC

I have no time for Review Responses at the moment, but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Questions That Need Answering

****

IMPORTANT NOTE – PLEASE READ!

The next update may take a while as I'm going to be really busy in the next few days. On Thursday I get my GCSE results and after that I think I'll be going away till at least Sunday, so there'll be no update until either the Sunday or Monday. However, if we don't go away, then I'll update on Thursday or Friday, but its most likely I'll be away for a while. Please bear with the long wait because the following chapters really bring the story up to the point where Harry begins to discover everything. Thank you, and enjoy this chapter!

A/N) I know this chapter is the shortest but there was not a lot going on in this chapter to warrant a long, over-descriptive chapter.

Review Responses are at the bottom.

Chapter 9 – Questions That Need Answering

Harry could not easily forget the words he had heard that night in the Library. It took him a two days to finally tell Ron and Hermione. It was after Herbology on Wednesday afternoon that he summed up the courage to repeat what he'd heard.

"I'm going to find out about the Veil, anything I can to understand what it is. The Veil is the Key to it all."

"You've found nothing," Hermione stated, "Your best bet is to speak to Dumbledore about it. He will tell you."

"He doesn't want me to know! Look, Dumbledore is shutting me out, obviously he doesn't trust me with anything…"

"He doesn't want you to get hurt, Harry! Rushing off again won't do any good!"

Harry felt angry, his temper flared and he stormed off, leaving Ron and Hermione glancing at each other.

Why couldn't any one understand what he was going through? Why couldn't anyone see that all he wanted was this to end? All the secrets he had…he wished he didn't have them. Sooner or later he'd have to tell Ron and Hermione about the Prophecy. Perhaps…

"Harry!"

He turned around and saw Claire coming towards him, dressed in her Quidditch robes and holding her Nimbus Three Thousand.

"You're missing practice! Katie's really angry with you!"

Harry shook his messy hair out of his face. "I'm not in the mood for Quidditch, Claire. Just leave me alone."

"But-" she started,

"You'll find Ron in the Entrance Hall."

He carried on walking. He needed to get away from people. His head was buzzing and all he could think about was the words of the Prophecy and the words that he heard in the Library.

He didn't even bother having tea instead he went straight to bed. He felt awful, as if something was determined to not leave him alone. What did he have to do? _Find Padfoot._

What did it mean? Could it really be true? Could Sirius be alive? The message was implying just that. He wished he could understand what was going on around him.

As he turned round on his bed he caught sight of a figure from behind the curtains standing there and then disappearing. He flung the curtains away and stared. No one was there. He looked to his cabinet. A piece of parchment lay there. Picking it up he read the following words:

Harry,

I want to help you, I want to make you understand what is going on,

If I revealed myself you wouldn't trust me,

I've done terrible things in my life that I am not proud of,

Heed my advice,

Find about the Veil, many questions will be answered when you discover the deeper meaning behind it,

Your Contact,

S

Harry stared at the writing. Another message? He looked around, trying to see where the person he had seen behind his curtains had gone, but there was no one there. No one could apparate inside the Castle, everyone knew that, so where had they gone? Had he been hallucinating? He cleared his head as if he was trying to wake up from a bad nightmare but nothing happened. It was real alright.

He bit his lip: _I want to help you, I want to make you understand what is going on,_

What was going on? Harry had found himself wondering ever since he had began to receive the messages. Did this contact really mean good? Besides Dumbledore had said in the meeting that he knew of Harry's contact, so was it possible Dumbledore was the contact? But Harry now had the impression that it was someone working for Voldemort who was helping him. So who were they? Who? And why?

He cursed in irritation not knowing what to do, feeling helpless because he couldn't understand, helpless because he couldn't do anything.

He felt worthless.

* * *

The first Quidditch Match of the season came quickly: Gryffindor verses Slytherin. It was played on the second Saturday of November which happened to be the 14th. Harry had been practicing hard but been unable to be up to scratch. His thoughts were constantly on the messages, Dumbledore's words in June and in that meeting, as well as trying to keep up in all his lessons to produce quality work. Quidditch just didn't seem fun any more, even though it kept his mind off his troubles for a while, he was finding it difficult to concentrate. Katie had had a go at him, but Professor McGonagall had a word with her, informing Katie about Harry's problems though not in detail. After that Katie had been less harsh with Harry.

He was determined to do his best.

As the match started Harry immediately began looking for the Snitch, Draco Malfoy tailing him closely.

Over the cheering of the crowd Harry could hear the commentary that was being taken by a second year called Jodi Gallagher. Her voice rang high amongst the cheers.

"…and there goes Bell with the Quaffle, passing to Weasley and then to Wright, back to Bell and she shoots…she scores! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Harry did a 'whoop' and continued scanning.

"…Slytherin in possession, oooo, Griff of Gryffindor beats a Bludger to Kace of Slytherin. The Quaffle is dropped and Wright of Gryffindor retrieves it! Passes to Bell and then to Weasley…Weasley scores!"

Cheers from Gryffindor, boos from Slytherin followed.

Ten minutes passed and Slytherin scored two goals and Gryffindor scored another three.

Harry was still being tailed by Malfoy, but then his green eyes spotted the Snitch, grinning broadly he shot off towards it, Malfoy on his tail.

"Oy! Potter, why not try and get a better broom for you size? One that catches you when you fall off!" Malfoy yelled.

Harry ignored him, he refused to let Malfoy's threats taunt him. He would show him! The Snitch zoomed away, Harry and Malfoy on its trail.

As Harry gained he stretched out his arm to grab hold of the ball, but his mind began to fog over, he felt dizzy, his eyes closed, light-headed he forced to open them, his hand outstretched. And then a voice, like no other he heard echoed through his mind:

****

"HARRY! HELP ME!"

In desperation he reached forward grasping the Snitch, winning the game, close to the ground he glided down, getting off his broomstick he held the Snitch in the air indicating the games end and then pain exploded across his head and he saw flashes, flashes of his father and mother.

Lily was holding him in her arms cuddling him, whispering: "You're my little angel, aren't you?"

James was next to her smiling, his hand ruffling the tuft of hair on baby Harry's head. They were both smiling, and baby Harry made a small sound, more like a word, that sounded like 'dad'.

Then Harry's vision clouded over and he fell to the ground, unconscious, as cheering round the Quidditch Stadium erupted all around him.

* * *

Harry sat up in bed rubbing his eyes. Someone handed him his glasses and he slid them on. The Gryffindor team stood by his bed with Hermione, Neville, Dean and Seamus.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What happened?"

"You went all sort of funny when you landed…you fainted." Ron said.

"Was it your scar?" Neville asked.

Harry nodded. "I think so. I…heard a voice…I don't know…who's though it sounded familiar…they said 'Harry help me'," he winced as a small bout of pain sped through his head, "I saw my mother and father. A memory I didn't know…I had. They…were happy." Tears seemed to leak into his eyes and he hastily wiped them away.

"You need rest, Harry," Hermione said gently, "Madam Pomfrey orders it of you."

As Harry closed his eyes, footsteps came up the ward, it was Professor McGonagall. "Mr Weasley! Mrs Granger! The headmaster wishes to have a word with you both. It is a matter of great importance. He awaits you in his office. Come along." She nodded to Harry and then departed with Ron and Hermione, both looking rather confused.

One by one the Gryffindor Quidditch Team left to get changed leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

Who's voice had it been? Why had he seen that memory about his parents or had it even been a memory? Was Voldemort planting images into his head?

He dismissed that idea, he had been practicing Occlumency. He didn't have many funny dreams anymore so what he was doing was working. But why had he heard that voice? Had the voice triggered a memory he had forgotten to resurface?

Laying in the hospital wing he mused over it, contemplating on all the things that had been troubling him this year.

He was getting tired of not having any answers. It was time to find some out.

TBC

Next chapter: We go to Godric's Hollow with Harry for Christmas.

Review Responses:

Galadriel Evenstar: The person sending Harry the notes is not using their true initials. It is another name they went by for many years. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

LunaShadows: Yes, Dumbledore will never learn to tell Harry the truth. Dumbledore doesn't want Harry rushing off if he didn't know the whole truth, he thinks its safer for Harry to work it out bit by bit. Harry doing something stupid? Um, it might come to that but I hope it won't. Thanks for your comments.

Got-lotr: The Plot Bunny has struck! Harry is in for a rough ride in the future! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Moon Lace: Hope you had a nice holiday! It's becoming difficult for me to keep writing different notes: I'm afraid that eventually one of them will probably give the whole plot away. Dumbledore is lying but only to protect Harry from the truth (don't worry, in later chapters Dumbledore will have to tell Harry the truth but that won't be a while at least, I'm thinking about Chapter 14 I'm not sure). Harry will get more courageous later on but he's just going through a tough time. He hasn't got himself into a situation to prove how courageous he is in this year. In my last author reply to you I said that the sender is related in a way to Sirius? What I actually meant to say is that its someone who he was close to but not actually part of his family, if you get what I mean. Hopefully that clears that little mess up! Thanks for your two wonderful reviews!

KelseyRadcliffe: Your guess could be right, but I'm not saying. You'll be finding out who the sender is around Chapter 14 if all goes to plan. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Ash Knight: I can't really help with all the cliff-hangers unfortunately. There is just too much going on for it to be like that: sorry! SB is too obvious but there is a deeper meaning behind it all. You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for the review!


	10. The Memories of Godric's Hollow

This chapter is up earlier then I anticipated mainly because I'll be going away for a few days and unable to update. Also an earlier update is in order because I passed all my GCSE exams – five C's, one B and two D's! That is really good for someone who was predicted D's! But anyway…I shouldn't be blurting it out…shrugs.

This chapter adds more mystery to the letter writer; memories of Harry's past resurfaces…and I think that's about it. Enjoy!

Chapter 10: The Memories of Godric's Hollow

Harry left the Hospital Wing the following day. He spent Sunday morning doing his homework, keeping himself occupied so that he wouldn't have to think of the voice he had heard or the memory he had seen. The night in the hospital wing had been tiring. His mind had been filled with images of his mother and father: he had dreamt about them and whenever he thought of their happy smiling faces he felt guilty that in a sense he had led them to their death. If he had never been born in July, he would still be with his parents.

November faded fast: Ravenclaw were flattened in their match against Hufflepuff, and December brought the cold wings of snow to lay upon the grounds. The Castle was soon being decorated putting the students into a good sense of humor, apart from Harry, who drowsed through life trying to ignore everything that had happened to him in his short life.

Ron and Hermione became increasingly worried: they had not said a thing about their mysterious meeting with Dumbledore, and each time Harry was caught looking at the letters, Ron and Hermione ushered him away from them and took him for a walk, or to see Lupin, or to the Library. Judging by their behaviour Harry got the impression that they knew what was going on but whenever he attempted to ask them, Hermione always steered the conversation else where. They were on their guard.

The end of the first term due to a close and two days before the end of term Harry received two letters: one from Mrs. Weasley inviting him to stay at Headquarters for the holidays, and the other from the mysterious sender which basically said:

I send you Christmas greetings.

I hope you have fun.

Heed my advice: Learn about the Veil.

S

Also 'B' sends 'greetings'. He hopes to see you again.

"What's that you got there?" Ron asked, "Another note?"

"Yeah," Harry murmured, "it says Merry Christmas basically."

Hermione leaned across the table and read it. She shrugged. "Nothing suspicious. I don't like the fact it keeps telling you to find out about the Veil."

"I can't find anything anyway. I've given up. We must have looked in every book that Madam Pince has given me. She got really irked with me when I last went in there and asked if there was any more books to borrow. Its best to leave it, unless I have more clues." Harry said.

"Good."

"Hey, Hermione, did you get mum's letter?" Ron asked.

"I did, but I can't come. Mum and Dad and I are going to my Nan and Granddad's for the Winter. The Ministry have set up the Floo connection to their house. My grandparents are in slight awe that I'm a Witch but they've said no word. I'll see if I can visit you after Christmas though, before term begins."

"Can you still use magic?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I've been told as long as I am sensible with my Muggle relations, Dumbledore has said that I can practise the spells I've learnt. McGonagall has given me a list of Transfiguration spells that I want to try out before the lessons, so I'll be doing that."

"I'm sure you'll have a good time," Harry said, "I'll look after this mop head." He grinned.

Ron whacked him on the back of the head.

* * *

Harry stepped off the Hogwart's Express with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville. Going through the barrier, Harry found the Weasley's waiting for them as well as Mr and Mrs Granger who was going to drive their daughter to her grandparents house the following day. They were going back to their own house for that night.

"Had a good term?" Mrs Weasley asked, hugging them all.

Harry nodded. "It was fine." There was a note of sadness in his voice.

Hermione shook Ron's hand, hugged Harry and departed with her parents, waving and saying: "Merry Christmas!"

"Come on, you lot, we better go! We've got a limo waiting for us outside! Fudge has kindly agreed to lend us one!"

Neville was staying at Godric's Hollow as well and he trudged behind the others, apparently at a loss.

Godric's Hollow had been decorated in vast decorations. The living room was bright with shining paper hung from the ceiling; candles burned; and a tree stood in a corner. The chairs had been changed to fit the Christmas season. Harry felt happy, standing in this room, it seemed to remind him of something he could barely remember many years ago.

After taking their trunks up through to their rooms Harry and the others decided to go exploring through the house. Harry hadn't wanted to do that during the Summer, mainly because, though he couldn't remember his life here, he didn't want hidden memories resurfacing when he looked through the house. He had spent most of his time in his room alone, or playing Quidditch or messing around in the sitting area playing Chess or cards. Now he felt himself ready to shoulder the burden of any memories that might come to bear as he looked round the house.

Ginny seemed apprehensive about doing that for fear of Harry's safety but Ron hushed her on it, but overcome with curiosity she came with Harry, Ron and Neville as they explored Godric's Hollow.

The ground floor held a kitchen, a living room, and a bathroom. Each room was decorated in a very Christmas way and it made Harry think of the Dursley's household. Godric's Hollow compromised of four levels: Ground floor, First Floor, Second Floor and an Attic situated right at the top of the house.

Harry and Ron's room was situated on the first floor as was all the others. Only members of the Order of the Phoenix slept on the second floor. The others had been up their once.

As soon as Harry had stepped onto the second floor landing he felt a wave of nausea penetrate his body. His hearing blanked out and his eyes fizzled, making him feel dizzy. Then something flashed into his head, something that he had never even seen, something that sent shivers down his spine as he watched the scene play out in his mind:

Harry could see James Potter holding his wand, facing a cloaked man that had an evil grin spreading across his face, his eyes shone bright red, glittering with the thirst of death. It was Voldemort. James ducked a spell that was thrown his way, shooting a stunning spell right at Voldemort, who deflected it.

"Lily! I'll hold him off!" James shouted as he duelled. "Take Harry and run!"

The battle lasted only a few more minutes, and then, as if Voldemort was bored, cast the Avada Kedavra curse that hit James instantly, hurtling him across the room, his wand falling from his fingers. He slumped to the ground, dead.

"Harry!" Ron was shaking him.

"What?" Harry asked as he opened his eyes. He became aware that his cheeks were wet. His heart was beating fast, he had just seen, though he didn't know how, the last moments of his father's life. It was in this very hallway James had died. Maybe it was because he had a connection to Voldemort that he could see it: perhaps his evil deed had been memorised by the house? He felt weak inside, never had he expected to see that.

"Harry?" Neville asked weakly.

He turned his tear-stained face on him. "I saw…" his voice was croaking, "my…father…his last…words…how…he died. It…was horrible."

"Oh, Harry." Ginny said and she hugged him.

He pointed to the wall behind him. "He lay there." His eyes turned to the door way that was shut. "My mother and I, I believe were…in there."

The others looked white.

"I think we should bypass this floor." Ginny said, rubbing Harry's shoulders.

He nodded, agreeing with it whole-heartedly.

Turning back they made their way up to the attic that was locked but Harry using the Alohomora spell unlocked it, and climbed inside. The attic was dusty, filled with boxes and Harry had to duck as he stood up. He switched on the light that amazingly still worked so that he could see.

"I wonder what's in all these boxes." Ron murmured.

Ginny crawled over to one and opened it, letting out a gasp of surprise.

"What is it?" Harry asked, crawling over to her. He looked inside the box, his heart nearly stopped as he took in the contents. Inside were pieces of paper – photographs – but they were all of his father, James, at the age of five to eleven, standing mainly with his parents and friends. Harry could tell instantly that they had both looked the same when they had been that age. The others crowded round him, looking at each picture, and marvelling at the likeness between the two.

"I knew you would be curious as to what would be in these boxes if you came up here, Harry."

Harry turned, putting one of the photos back in the box as he did so. It was Lupin, a small smile decorating his face.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I didn't mean to intrude up here." Harry replied hastily.

Lupin chuckled. "Don't apologise Harry. All this stuff belongs to you. They're memoirs of your father and mother, mostly James though. Feel free to look."

Harry lowered his head but then asked the question that laid heavily on his heart. "Would this house affect me if I was in a place where it was touched by evil?"

"What do you mean?" Lupin frowned, not understanding the question.

"When I went onto the second floor, I…think my vision clouded over. I saw the last moments of my father's life as he fought Voldemort. I was just wondering, if I had no memory of it, why would I see it?" explained Harry. He hoped Lupin held an answer to this.

Lupin remained silent, pondering the question. Finally he spoke: "I believe the reason as to why you saw this is very simple. Magical houses are, in a way, alive, and if something rather bad happened in it, it may remember it, and that's what I think happened. Because this is where you lived when you were a baby, Harry, the house knows you already, it recognises you, but it also gave you that vision because it was remembering it. Yet, you also have a sense of Voldemort in you buried very deep, I think that since you have that, you are able to access certain, distant memories of Voldemort's past in places that he killed, especially here. You are not consciously doing it, I believe, but its happening. It won't happen all the time."

"I didn't know it would have that affect on me. If I'd survived anyway but without my connection to Voldemort, would I still have seen that?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't think so," Lupin replied, "Voldemort's evil is strong in places where he is killed. Witches and Wizard who are really powerful, like you, will be able to see these type of things."

"Can you see it when you go past?" Ginny asked, entranced.

"No, but I hear echoes in a way and a dark shudder seems to spread over me. You're the first person I know, Harry, who's had that reaction to this place."

Harry nodded glumly. Why did he have to be so weak emotionally?

"So, found James' old Marauder stuff?" Lupin asked, changing the subject before anyone else had a chance to ask him a question.

"No," Harry shook his head, "I've only seen these baby pictures."

Lupin strolled over, opening each box as he went. He opened at least five before he went: "Ah ha! Found it!"

Inside the box were countless books, photos, and two wands sat on top.

"Are those…?" he turned to Lupin.

"Those are your parents wands, Harry."

Harry picked up the longest wand first, examining it. Then he remembered Mr Ollivanders words. When he had first got his own wand, Harry had been told what wands his parents had used. In his hand, Harry remembered, was a mahogany wand, eleven inches, pliable, and excellent for Transfiguration. This had been James' wand.

He picked up the other wand, turning it around in his fingers. This wand was ten and a quarter inches, swishy, made of willow, and was a good wand for those who did well in Charms. Lily's wand.

"Why have these been kept?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore thought it best that they were not disposed of. He thought it would be better if they were kept," Lupin suddenly became very thoughtful, "I wonder…" he then turned back to the others, "Sirius' wand used to be stored here, I don't know why Dumbledore kept it, I think he guessed something that it would be needed. He is a rather strange fellow."

"How did he get it back?" Ginny asked.

"Sirius came here just after the Order of the Phoenix was recalled. Dumbledore said it would be best if he had his wand back. It was bit tricky in getting him here but we managed it." Lupin shrugged, and then smiled as if remembering something that was highly amusing.

"If I'd known all this stuff had been here before I'd have come earlier." Harry murmured.

"Dumbledore wouldn't have allowed it. He was protecting you."

"Yes, well, he's always keeping things from me, isn't he?" Harry said, nearly shouting, his temper was rising rather quickly.

"For your safety, Harry." Lupin said, gently.

"I DON'T CARE! I DESERVE THE TRUTH!" Harry screamed. He was fed up of everybody keeping secrets from him. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FELT WHEN I LEARNT ABOUT THE PROPHECY! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT EFFECTS ME, DO YOU?"

"Then tell us." Neville said, who had been quiet all this time, his face white, spoke up.

"Maybe it is a good idea, Harry, perhaps its time for the others to know what the Prophecy said. Then perhaps they could help you. It might take some weight off your heart." Suggested Lupin.

Harry sighed. He was silent for a few minutes and then he spoke about the Prophecy telling them everything that Dumbledore had told him, though he neglected to mention that Neville could have easily have been the 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

When he was done everyone was silent. Harry instantly felt a heavy weight lift from his heart. It felt good to know that others know of his predicament.

He looked around, horror was written across the others faces.

Finally Ginny spoke: "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry." She hugged him, and he returned the embrace. He felt better knowing his friends could now support him better then before.

* * *

Having got the Prophecy off his chest Harry relaxed more into life at Godric's Hollow, though he avoided the Second Floor, he felt more at home then he had ever been in his life. Two days before Christmas a letter arrived for him. It was from Bonnie. With a pang of guilt he realised he hadn't written to her since the Summer. With all that had been going on, he had forgotten all about her. He read her letter, thrilled, that she still wanted to be friends with him, even though he'd blocked her out of his life.

Dear Harry,

Do not worry about not writing to me during the last term. Claire has told me there has been something on your mind. I hope that you can reply to this letter, for I am wanting to see you. How about after Christmas, around 31st December. You go back to school on the 1st January, and I was hoping, if you wouldn't mind, in coming to see me. It would really make me feel better. I miss you, Harry, I always have done.

Lots of love,

Bonnie

Harry replied instantly, sending Hedwig on an errand to Privet Drive. He apologised for not writing to her and said it was possible to meet her on that date. He hoped that it would cheer her up: he knew what it was like to be cut off from his friends.

Christmas Day dawned bright.

Harry was the first up and he sat under the tree looking at all the presents. By nine-o-clock everyone was up. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, the rest of Weasley clan, Tonks and Lupin sat round the tree opening presents. Harry received a card and present from Hermione who said that she enjoying her time at her grandparents home.

The presents Harry received were: A set of books from Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody; a jumper with the Gryffindor Lion on from Mrs Weasley; another discount certificate from the twins; a new quill from Bill; a set of dragon stones from Charlie; a small flute from Hagrid; and a big box of chocolates from Ron; Tonks gave him a colourful cloak. The Dursley's sent along a card with a fiver in it. Harry had no idea why they had sent him that amount of money anyway but perhaps they had been forced to. He had the distinct impression Moody had made them.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Harry had a large Christmas dinner and was feeling stuffed when he got to the desert. He went to bed that night happy and exhausted. His dreams did not trouble him.

The next day Harry decided to re-visit the attic but that meant going onto the second floor, however when he reached it, his curiosity overcame him. Once again his vision began to cloud over but the scene he saw this time was completely different.

"Harry! Come here!"

A small boy with a lock of jet black hair was crawling along the hallway, laughing. A young woman was standing in front of him, her arms outstretched and she was smiling.

"Come here, Harry. That's a good boy, well done!" Lily said as Harry crawled up to her.

"Ah, who's the best boy there is?" Lily asked.

Baby Harry pointed at himself and giggled. They hugged.

Harry opened his eyes smiling. This time he had been rewarded with a happy memory instead of a bad one. He made his way towards the attic, looking through each box, the memory of him and his mother fresh in his mind. But something still troubled him: why had he seen something different this time?

Later that evening he spoke to Lupin who explained that it was probably because Harry had willed the house to show him something from his past: wanted to see it again, and in some cases the house hadn't wanted to and opted to show Harry something happy. Though he was glad that he hadn't seen his father's death again, it still felt strange to Harry that this house had feelings of its own. But then, anything in the magical world was possible.

A few days before New Year, Hermione arrived at Godric's Hollow, laden with her school belongings. She was staying with them for the rest of the summer. Ron and Ginny took her up to the attic where they showed her James and Lily's old belongings. She felt awed by being in a house like this.

Later Harry decided to tell her about the prophecy and he took her to his room, sat her down, and confessed everything what he had said to the others before Christmas.

"Oh, Harry, I can't believe it," Hermione whispered when he'd finished, "Do the others know?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I told them before Christmas. I've been worrying over that mostly," he lied.

"You're the only one who can defeat Voldemort?" she breathed.

"I am."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Support me in my decisions."

"I can do that," Hermione said, "As long as they are reasonable."

A small smile spread across Harry's face and then he hugged her.

"I knew I could count on you to be understanding."

Deep down, Hermione felt worried. Harry's fate was so different from any other Witches and Wizards. How could she, Hermione Granger, help the 'Boy-Who-Lived'?

They left the room and went to join the others who were sitting with Fred and George in the living room showing off all their new merchandise; a disapproving Mrs Weasley watching them.

TBC

Next Chapter: Something Clicks – I don't know why its named as such but…that's all I'm giving you for now!

Review Responses:

Got-lotr: Thank you for the review.

Elessar: The mysterious sender is not Regulas Black, mainly because he is dead. Sorry!

Galadriel Evenstar: I'll be revealing the identity of the sender in Chapter 14. Not long to wait. There'll be several clues coming up in later chapters.

Phoenixtears: Very good guess. I'm amazed. Thanks for the review.

Ash Knight: The story will be getting darker and far more suspenseful in the next few chapters. A lot is coming up. Thank you for your kind comments.

Moon Lace: If I can I always like to correct my reviewers if its me that has messed up by giving the wrong information. Yes, Harry has been hearing voices, glad you spotted that! I can scarcely believe you think this is a 'great' fanfiction, to me its not, but my own opinion is changing rapidly. Thank you for sticking with this story since I began posting it. Your comments always make me smile.

Also anyone who has been reading my other HP story: Innocent: While Friendship Lasts **will have be disappointed to learn that the story is not going the way it planned and will be deleted from as soon as possible. The reason for this is, is that I am writing another story of which the storyline of **Innocent: While Friendship Lasts **will be incorporated into that. I am terribly sorry for any inconvenience this has caused. I will probably be posting the next story as soon as I've finished this one which will be around October, I think, unless real life gets in the way of my posting schedule. Which it probably will…**


	11. Something Clicks

Just two more chapters till we find out who the mysterious letter sender is. A lot of people have made guesses now, however if you have made a guess I cannot say anything now, as it may give it all away.

Right this chapter furthers Harry's discovery's, more questions appear and some are solved, and…I think that's about it. Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Something Clicks

On the 31st December Harry left Godric's Hollow, escorted by Lupin and Tonks to Privet Drive, via a Port Key, and made his way to Bonnie's house. She was waiting outside for him, and when he walked onto her path, she ran at him, and hugged him. Her brown eyes sparkled, and her dark hair was tied up in a plait. She wore trousers and a jumper.

"Its nice to see you again Harry! Claire has told me a lot about Hogwart's." she led him inside.

Lupin and Tonks were to stay outside.

"Mum. Dad." Bonnie said, indicating her parents to Harry, "this is Harry Potter."

Bonnie had her mother's slim figure, her father's eyes and nose, her mother's hair and mouth: Claire on the other hand was built like her father, and was more resembled to him then her mother.

Harry held out his hand, shaking both parent's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Come on Harry, lets go upstairs."

Before he could utter a reply, Bonnie had grabbed him and was hauling him up the stairs. She left her bedroom door open which was a relief.

"Sit down." She indicated the chair.

Harry did so. He felt the back of his neck burning. He was really nervous. "So…um…how was your term?" he asked.

"Fine, it would have been better with you."

Harry grinned nervously. "Oh, that's a surprise. I thought you'd have gotten used to not seeing me now."

"Every summer I watch you from a safe distance," Bonnie explained, "Look, Harry, I suppose I should admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That…I like you a lot. More then you probably like me. I mean you've probably got a girl at Hogwarts…its just a dream."

She fancied him! Harry felt himself heating, Bonnie liked him?

"I don't actually." He thought of Cho Chang but then those days were over with her. There was no hope in that relationship, and besides looking at Bonnie now made him realise how lovely she looked.

"I like you too." He stammered, awkwardly. It was getting too embarrassing. "Look, I've got to go back. I need to pack my school stuff. I know it's a short visit, but I'll see you a lot next summer, okay."

Bonnie nodded. Harry saw tears leak out of her eyes, then surprising himself, bent down and kissed her on the cheek, got up and left the room, said farewell to Bonnie's parents and left, joining Lupin and Tonks outside.

* * *

"Oh, Harry, can't you see she fancies you?" Hermione said, once Harry had finished telling her and Ron what had transpired between him and Bonnie.

"I know but I'm not sure if I fill the same way. I like her…but I'm not sure if she's right for me." Harry confessed.

"You won't know until you've tried it." Said Hermione.

"I'll think about it," Harry replied, "Right now, I've got to pack my trunk."

* * *

Two days later, Harry sat amongst the other Gryffindors in the Great Hall. It was the morning after their return and Harry was patiently waiting for the Owl Post, as he'd sent a letter to Bonnie asking for a second chance, and though he knew Hedwig wouldn't have made the journey he held high hopes that perhaps she had.

Hedwig didn't turn up, but the front page of the Daily Prophet forced his mind to abandon thoughts on Bonnie and look at the situation at hand.

CONVICTED DEATH EATERS ESCAPE!

In a conference last night, Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic, confessed that the Death Eaters imprisoned in Azkaban fortress have escaped. With the mass revolt of the Dementors in June last year, it was inevitable that this would happen. The captured Death Eaters, which include Lucius Malfoy who was once a leading member of society, was said to be aided by the Dementors in their escape.

"We can now confirm that the Dementors have sided with You-Know-Who," says Cornelius Fudge, "it is a sore blow to us but one that we can easily rectify."

However, with the escape of the Death Eaters is it possible that the magical world is no longer safe for us? We will bring you more information as it comes available.

Reported by Ellis Parker

Harry put down the paper. "That was bound to happen. If Sirius could get out of Azkaban with the Dementors guarding it, it would be quite easy to escape without the Dementors there."

All around him, Harry could hear students discussing the front page. Fear was spreading all ready.

"They're afraid," Hermione whispered.

"Of course they would be. Everyone thought Azkaban was safe but it isn't, not without the Dementors." Said Harry.

Just then Malfoy shouted: "Hey Potter! You'd better make sure that the Dementors don't come near you, now that they are on the loose!"

Harry growled threateningly. He hated when Malfoy was like this. Malfoy had a reason to be happy; his father had escaped just like he'd said to Harry after the night of the Department of Mysteries were the Death Eaters had been captured. "Like I'm afraid," Harry muttered to himself.

"What's that Potter? You afraid of the Dementors coming to hurt you?" Malfoy was saying.

People were now listening to Malfoy's taunts waiting to see if Harry would react.

It seemed that Malfoy wanted Harry to react. It was not until Malfoy said something that Harry was really irked to hurt Malfoy.

"It's a pity those Dementors didn't get to finish your Godfather in front of you wasn't it, Potter?" Malfoy smirked, already knowing that Harry would react.

Before he could be stopped Harry had pulled out his wand and pointed it at his enemy. "Don't insult him."

"What's that, Potter?" Malfoy stated, clearly enjoying himself. None of the teachers were present at the table that morning as there seemed to be an important meeting going on.

Harry's temper had been roused. "I SAID DON'T INSULT SIRIUS!" and before he knew what he was doing he shouted: "SCOURGIFY!"

Soap Bubbles appeared at Malfoy's mouth and he started choking. Students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw started laughing, while a Seventh-year Slytherin performed the counter curse on Malfoy. Malfoy glared at Harry, his eyes glinting in mad delight but also in humiliation.

"You'll meet your just ends one day, Potter!" Malfoy snarled and left the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle rushing along behind him.

Harry sat down at the table, his knees weak. "I shouldn't have done that," he murmured.

"Malfoy deserved it, Harry," Ron said, approvingly, "besides you can't have him insulting Sirius can you?"

Harry nodded. "It's just…just…"

"What?" Hermione prompted.

"My dad did that to Snape for fun. I've just done it." He put his hand in his hair and tried to calm himself.

Ron and Hermione began to speak to each other, leaving Harry to dwindle on the past. 

* * *

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked up from writing and looked at Harry. She was very tired. Her and Ron's prefect duties were tiring them out. "What is it Harry? I've got so much work to do."

"Can I borrow 'Hogwarts: A History'? Just to look up on something?"

Hermione's face brightened. "So you're taking my advice? You'll read it and learn all about this school?"

"Yeah…" Harry stammered.

"Sure. I'll give it to." She dashed off to her dormitory and came down with a big, leather-bound book, gold lettering across the front proclaimed: HOGWARTS: A HISTORY. "It's a bit worn."

"It's fine," Harry said and took it, "Thanks Hermione!"

He went and sat down. He had got through his homework already, Ron was still doing yesterday's.

He turned to the first page. He began to read about the formation of Hogwarts. The history of it fascinated him. He was deeply involved in it when Ron shook him and asked: "Hey, Harry how can I describe the wand movements of the Lumos spell in a few simple words?"

"Look in a book. I'm busy." It was not that he didn't want to help Ron, he did, but the only thing was, was that in the last paragraph he had read, it had said this: '_Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin are also famous for the creation of the Veils, all of which can be used to transport people to places like a Portkey can do, however it is only by the wills of the makers or their heirs can this be done. People who go through the Veil without the aid of any of the heirs of the makers will die and be trapped in the after-world forever, never to rest in peace, only to be tormented by memories of their deep, dark pasts. Any of the four Veils currently in existence can be used by any heir, but only if they have learnt how to use the tremendous power that resides within them. No one since their deaths has been able to operate these mysterious devices, however recordings were made by each of them of how they were constructed and used. Three of the Veils have vanished, one is accounted for, which is being held at the Department of Mysteries for further study and research._

Harry re-read the paragraph through each time, confident that he had not misunderstood. However the part about people falling through the Veil and being trapped in the after-world and never to rest in peace gnawed deeply at his heart. His thoughts turned to Sirius. He suddenly realised that he had doomed his Godfather to that. His heart constricted. If he could do anything to help him then he would…but he'd need the aid of one of the heirs. But who were they?

Then Harry had a nagging feeling. He and Luna had been able to hear the voices through that Veil at the Department of Mysteries. The others couldn't. He felt a nagging thought at the back of his mind.

Could he, Harry, be the heir of Gryffindor? And if so, which Harry highly doubted, who by, his mother or father? What about Luna? It struck him that she could be the heir of Ravenclaw. Questions raced through his mind. Who could he ask without resorting to too much trouble?

Lupin.

It came so quickly that he bounded up, rushed to his dormitory's, grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and went back down. Hermione and Ron were waiting for him.

"Where do you think you are going at this time?" Hermione asked. It was nearly ten-o-clock, the time when sixth year students had to be in Gryffindor Tower.

"To see Lupin. I need to ask him something, and its important! I've got the cloak, I won't be seen!" Harry explained, pleading.

Hermione stepped aside, and Harry rushed outside the common room, slipping on the cloak as he went.

As quickly as possible Harry made his way to Lupin's office where he hoped to get some answers to his troubling questions that were currently eating his insides. His discovery of who he might be made him feel odd inside.

Finally he reached Lupin's office. The door was open, Lupin was sitting at a desk marking a set of third-year homework assignments. Forgetting that he had the invisibility cloak on, Harry knocked.

Lupin looked up sharply. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw no one there, then it fell into place. "Harry, if it's you, take off that cloak."

Harry took the cloak off.

"What is it?"

"Professor, I've been doing some research into the Veil. I've found something in one of Hermione's books that has given me many questions that I need answering. I was wondering if you'd help me?"

"It depends on what the questions are, Harry."

Harry nodded. He sat himself down opposite Lupin and began. "Is Luna Lovegood the heir of Ravenclaw?"

"She is. Dumbledore told me earlier this year in case you came asking."

"Does she know?"

"Yes."

"And me? Am I the heir of Gryffindor?"

Lupin fell silent, as if he seemed shocked at the prospect. "I don't know. Dumbledore doesn't know who it is, and neither do I. The Hufflepuff and Gryffindor heirs have been lost for centuries. No one knows what has become of their line. The Ravenclaw line has been far more prominent in today's society then any other line."

"Is there a way of tracing the line of either of them?"

Frowning Lupin spoke slowly trying to make it understandable to a sixteen year old. "I know that Godric Gryffindor had two sons: George and Tomas. George was the one who was a Wizard, Tomas wasn't, so Tomas married a Muggle. That's all we know about the line. The Hufflepuff line, I know nothing about, so…" he shrugged, "I can't help you there, Harry."

"That's okay Professor. I've got a lot to think about anyway." Harry said. He retrieved his cloak and went back to Gryffindor Tower where he went straight to bed, his mind racing through all that he had learnt.

He found it hard to believe that Luna…Luna of all people…was Ravenclaw's heir? He knew Voldemort was Slytherin's heir, but Luna…Ravenclaw's heir…it seemed so impossible…but it fit her perfectly! Something just told him that.

As he lay in the darkness, sleep overcoming him, his thoughts turned to the heir of Gryffindor. He wondered where they were or even if that line had not been broken years ago. It was all such mystery. He would understand it all by the end, he would make sure of it.

TBC…

Chapter 12: Valentine's Day – a very light chapter. Not really important, but we do need to give Harry a bit of a break, right? Chapter 13 furthers the story, so don't worry!

Review Responses:

galadriel evenstar: S and B mean two people but 'S' is the person who is actually sending the messages.

got-lotr: Here's is an update! Oh, and I thought I'd mention that 'When An Elf is Trapped' it'll be updated very soon. I'm having trouble writing it.

phoenixtears: You think this is creative? Thanks!

LunaShadows: Your guess was really good! You'll find out who the messenger is in Chapter 13. Thanks for the review!

Ash Knight: I did work hard for my grades and I'm really proud of them, at least now I can relax and continue this fanfiction. Yes, there is lots of lies going round, as well as a major betrayal happening. Things will definately get worse before it gets better for Harry. Thanks for the comments!

Moon Lace: Yes, the plot thickens but it'll all unravel in a few chapters time. The 'Scabbers' theory? You'll have to wait and see. The magical house does play an important role but mainly in showing Harry past memories that occured in the hallway. He'll explore the other rooms eventually. I also thought it was time the others learnt about the prophecy: they can't be kept in the dark all the time! Also I have read one of your stories and posted a review, and I hope you have a lot of success with it, like I have had with this story so far! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	12. Spring Comes

This is a very short chapter. It set's the atmosphere of the next chapter up nicely. Very short and does skip over a couple of months.

Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Spring Comes

The next Hogsmeade visit was on Valentine's Day. Harry had no one to go with as Ron had asked Hermione out at the end of January, after much prompting from Harry, who had managed to get Ron to tell him how he felt about Hermione. Harry was surprised when Hermione said 'yes' but when he watched them sitting together, laughing and talking, he realised they were perfect for each other. Looking at them now he felt happiness blossoming out of his heart.

He still had had no reply from Bonnie, though Claire had said she'd received his letter. Apparently she'd ignored it, she was upset by the sounds of it.

At the beginning of February at the end of Transfiguration he went up to McGonagall and asked: "Is it only Wizard's and Witches who can go to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes, it is. Why?"

Harry ruffled his hair feeling nervous. "See there's this girl I like, Bonnie Wright, a Muggle, and I was just wondering if I'd be able to invite her on the trip into Hogsmeade. Her sister is in Gryffindor."

McGonagall's face was stern but she looked deep into Harry's eyes. "I'm sure that can be arranged for you, Potter. I will speak to Professor Dumbledore. I will get back to you on it. If all is okay, write a letter to her, and I'll take it to her personally for you."

Harry nodded and left the classroom. He badly wanted to patch things up with her. He hoped his invitation would be accepted. In reality he liked Bonnie Wright a lot. She was everything he looked for in a girl.

That night McGonagall came to the Common Room and was delighted to inform Harry that Bonnie could come to Hogwarts for the Hogsmeade trip. Taking his quill and parchment, he made his way to the Owlery where he wrote a letter to Bonnie, but instead of using Hedwig as she was out hunting, used Claire's tawny owl. He had already asked Claire if he could borrow her.

The Owl's name was Pecker, though he could not understand why, until the Owl began to peck him on the arm as he tried to tie the letter to its legs.

The letter he wrote was worded thus:

Dear Bonnie,

Before throwing this letter away I would just like to ask you a simple question: would you like to attend the Hogsmeade trip with me on Valentine's Day? If you do please meet me at the Hogsmeade station. I would love to spend the day with you. The headmaster has already agreed to let you come, and it would brighten my day if I could see you.

Please, Bonnie, I do love you very much, lighten my heart with yours,

With love and kisses,

Harry

-xxxx-

He watched as the Owl flew away. With luck the Owl should reach Bonnie in two days. It was only another ten days till the Hogsmeade trip.

* * *

The morning of Valentine's Day came, opening in a variety of spring colours. The remnants of Winter was fading fast and everyday was warmer then before. No reply had come from Bonnie though Claire's Owl had returned the day before.

Harry woke up feeling dispirited. He had half-a-mind to not go to Hogsmeade but said to himself that he shouldn't miss it just because Bonnie wasn't there.

His morning brightened up a bit more when a card came for Hermione. It was from Ron who (admitted in writing) that he had fancied Hermione for several years and wanted to go out with her to Hogsmeade alone. Feeling sorry (though she didn't say that) Hermione agreed to go out with Ron, which meant that Harry would be alone during the day.

As he prepared to leave Claire came up to him.

"Harry, Bonnie said to me to tell you to go to the station."

"She's coming?" Harry's heart lightened.

"I think so." Claire replied then scuttled off to join her friends who were waiting for her.

Feeling happier, Harry strode down to Hogsmeade station. Students were not allowed to go their but he had a signed form from McGonagall. As he stepped onto the platform, he spotted a girl sitting alone on a bench, looking lost, dejected and forlorn. It was Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" he cried. He ran over to her. "Hi," he said, grinning.

Bonnie looked up at him and smiled, but not the smile Harry loved, it was a sadder smile. "Hi, Harry."

"Um, well," he held out his arm, "do you want to go into Hogsmeade with me?"

"It's why you asked me wasn't it?" Bonnie said,

Harry couldn't help smiling. He pulled her to her feet and led her along the paved road that led into the village. All around them were students mellowing around the shops. Harry and Bonnie went into each shop, exploring every inch.

They went into Honeydukes and Bonnie was overwhelmed by the sight of sweets and chocolate. As a treat Harry brought sweets for himself and Bonnie, as well as a nice quill pen and parchment for Bonnie.

He took her into one of the pubs and bought her a Butterbeer. She loved the taste of it.

They talked about ordinary life and Harry found himself telling Bonnie about the life he had always longed for and how it had come true. Leaving the Dursley's to join the Magical world had been a blessing, but Bonnie couldn't understand how someone so young could be hated his blood relatives.

Harry didn't feel like explaining it.

About three-o-clock he took her back to the station where she would take the train home.

"It's been a lovely day Harry," Bonnie said, smiling the smile Harry loved, "Thank you for thinking of me."

"Well," he shook his shoulders, "I like you Bonnie, a lot, I don't know how much though or whether I can take this further."

Harry suddenly found himself holding Bonnie's hands, his fingers gently massaging her hands, and then, as if by accident, they kissed on the lips.

It seemed like an eternity before they parted and when they did Harry longed for more. The girl standing in front of him was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, he was sure of that.

Bonnie looked into his eyes, scraped a bit of his fringe off his face and kissed him gently again. Then she stepped away and said: "Harry, I'll miss you. Come and see me over the summer."

"I will," Harry breathed. As she stepped onto the train, Harry waved and shouted: "We'll continue this over the summer"

Bonnie seemed to laugh and then the train was moving and Bonnie was gone. He would not see her till the end of June and for Harry it already felt like a hundred years had gone by since that kiss.

He was in love.

* * *

Harry was in a daze for most of the following week and found himself in detention for not paying attention in Potions or Transfiguration; he earned extra homework in Charms for not listening to the instructions.

However after those incidents he decided to concentrate and pushed all thoughts of Bonnie out of his head.

The next Quidditch Match of the season was played: Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw was defeated 30 – 200 points. Harry had caught the Snitch easily.

Nearly two weeks into March bad news came in the Daily Prophet which caused Harry to realise that Voldemort was not giving up.

Ellis Parker reported this:

ORDER MEMBERS: 1 KILLED, 2 MISSING

Last night Albus Dumbledore announced that Kelly Jones had been killed whilst out shopping for her two infant children. A group of Death Eaters, masked, attacked her, performed a curse that killed her, and fled the scene, leaving the Dark Mark floating above her body.

It was also revealed that Rhian Wellows and Ferora Dersy disappeared two days ago and have not been seen since. It is widely known that many Witches and Wizards have joined the Order of the Phoenix since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was declared active.

"We are doing all we can to stop You-Know-Who, but we cannot predict when he will strike! It's virtually impossible." Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, declared last night.

However many of the magical community are begging for Fudge to resign.

Paula Stokes says: "If it all came to it, Fudge would save his own skin, rather then save ours! Albus Dumbledore should take his place or someone like him!"

Yet with many more murders to come, this reporter, believes that it will only be a matter of time before Cornelius Fudge steps down his office.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione speechless.

"I can't believe it," Hermione whispered, "he's picking us off one at a time!"

"He's not strong enough to fight us all together." Harry replied looking down at the photos of the three witches that decorated the front.

Harry couldn't help wondering what Voldemort was doing now, and whether he was happy, angry or sad.

* * *

As the next few months passed and flew into early June, Harry found himself revising for exams. No messages had come his way since the one before Christmas and Harry found himself wondering why but then he realised it was probably because the person sending them was dead.

Ron and Hermione were now officially a couple, and Hermione who had written to Victor Krum had told him that she and Ron were going out. He had not pleased with that but supported her decision.

Harry and Bonnie kept up solid contact.

Harry survived a week of exams, narrowly by sleeping, eating, drinking and revising. He was glad when they were over.

As he sat with the other Gryffindors celebrating the end of the exams a large tawny owl swooped into the common room through the open room. It landed right beside Harry, stuck out its leg, waiting patiently.

The Owl did not belong to Claire so Harry was sure the note did not come from Bonnie.

People were staring at him. Hermione nudged him. Quickly Harry took the note from the Owl, unwrapped it and read the message, his heart beating fast.

Long time no see, eh, Harry?

If you want answers, come and meet me at the Shrieking Shack tonight at midnight.

I will be there.

I guarantee it.

-S-

"Harry?" Ron asked peering over his shoulder.

The rest of the students were sitting talking or working.

"It's from my contact," he whispered. "they want to meet me, tonight."

"You can't go Harry," Neville said, for he had joined them.

"It could be a trap!" Hermione insisted quietly.

"Never led me astray though, have they?" Harry asked.

Hermione bit her lip, obviously perplexed.

Seeing her looked upset, Harry offered: "Look come with me. All three of you. The Cloak will cover all of us."

Hermione thought about it but seeing as she wouldn't change Harry's mind, said: "Alright. We'll come." She looked at her watch. "It's nearly 11:30. A lot of people will still be up because of the end of the exams."

"We'd better go now." Harry murmured. "Wait here."

He rushed up to his dormitory's, grabbed his cloak and met them outside the portrait hole. Though Harry didn't want Neville to come, he had proved himself before, and Harry did not want to leave him out.

"Here." He wrapped the cloak around them.

"I didn't know you had one of these, Harry." Neville said, obviously amazed.

"It belonged to my father. He used it when he was here." Harry explained.

It took them nearly half-an-hour to get to the Whomping Willow. Hermione performed the freezing-charm and nimbly pressed the knot. Harry climbed into the hole first, his wand out, Neville followed, with Ron and Hermione walking behind.

Finally they came to the Shrieking Shack and climbed into the house.

Neville shivered. "I don't like this place."

"Neither do I." Ron said.

They checked each room but found nothing. No one was there.

"It was false. The note was false!" Harry yelled suddenly.

"No it wasn't." Hermione said, swinging Harry round.

Standing in the doorway was a man, short, thin, and balding. He was the last person Harry had last expected to help him after all he had done.

TBC

So, next chapter we find out practically everything! Anymore guesses as to who it might be?

Review Responses:

Phoenixtears: Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

LunaShadows: You're right about judging people too quick. Everything will be revealed in the next chapter. I have to say this, that your fan fic (can't remember the name) was really good and I thoroughly enjoyed reading it! You are a very talented writer!

Got-lotr: Yes, go and update and I'll update mine!

Ash Knight: The theory on the Veil was really hard to explain in a few simple sentences. I'm glad you understood it. You'll be finding out who the heirs of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are in the next chapter. Thank you fore reading.

Moon Lace: Hi Serry! If all goes to plan Harry and Bonnie will have a love life to look forward to, but it depends if Harry survives this year! Will Harry find another Veil? You'll have to wait and see! With the heirs of the four houses I thought long and hard over Ravenclaw's heir, and Luna seemed the obvious choice! Also it does explain how she could hear voices through the Veil (in my opinion). The other heirs of the houses will be revealed by Dumbledore to Harry next chapter! Any guesses who Hufflepuff's heir might be? And Malfoy…I wanted to make him annoying and still annoyed at Harry. He hasn't made much of an appearance in this fic because he doesn't fit into the story line that well. But I decided to make him pay in at least some way before the story is over and…well…when Harry is in a mood he gets really powerful! I didn't know what spell Harry should use on Malfoy so I settled for the one used by James. Thank you for reviewing and reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	13. The Messenger and Dumbledore's Confessio...

CONGRATULATIONS to all the people who guessed who the mysterious letter writer is before this chapter was even written! I did add little clues in…well done to all of you. (HANDS OUT CHOCOLATE FROGS and BERTIE BOTTS EVERY FLAVOUR BEANS) to all the reviewers.

Right, the chapter that everyone has all been waiting for! You might be surprised, hopefully!

* * *

Chapter 13: The Messenger and Dumbledore's Confession

It was Peter Pettigrew.

The man who had betrayed Harry's parents had been helping him.

Harry felt his throat go dry. Wormtail stood watching the four students apprehensively. Harry raised his wand, as did Ron, Hermione and Neville.

"I don't believe it," Harry whispered, "It can't be you. You betrayed my parents, and framed Sirius!" he kept his wand trained on Pettigrew but he was now shaking, not with fear but with anger. How could this man show himself to Harry after all he had done?

"It's not what it seems." Wormtail pleaded, his eyes searching for, perhaps pity, in Harry's face.

"Why should I listen to you? Why should I even believe what you say when you are a lying, filthy little rat and TRAITOR!" Harry roared.

"I feel bad in what I have done. I spent years dreading everything that I'd done," Wormtail said, "I didn't want to face the Ministry all those years ago, but now I do. I'm ready to serve my sentence, one that I have deserved for many years, but hid from for many years because I was afraid, but ever since I want back to…" he struggled for words.

"Voldemort?" Harry said, sarcastically.

Wormtail flinched but Harry ignored it, his face hard: "Go on."

"I've wanted to leave him but cannot. I am bound to him by the Mark. I cannot leave him unless someone helps me to do so," Wormtail stammered, "If I was to help you get back the thing you most want, will you let me surrender myself to you, so I can face the Ministry?" he wiped his face with his hands, "I feel so guilty. Everything that has happened has been my fault."

He began pacing up and down. "I shall tell you the reason behind my actions. I think its best for you to understand why I did what I did."

"We already know," Harry interrupted, harshly, "You are a lying, filthy little rat! What more is there to you?"

"Harry!" Hermione said, elbowing him in the arm, "Let him speak."

"Continue but I'll say this, there is no guarantee that your pathetic pleading will help you now…not like last time." Harry promised.

"You see back when I was a boy, my father was murdered by Death Eaters. I was only ten years old at the time. My mother became withdrawn, unhappy and I wanted nothing more then to please her. I came to Hogwarts, sorted into Gryffindor, quickly becoming the odd one out, probably because I was so pitiful and had no magical talent within me. Yet it was James who saw me for someone who had talent and wanted to prove to me I was useful. I tagged around James and Remus at first, up until the point James and Sirius became friends. At that point I just became the background while they strode around the school becoming popular and the best at everything. I felt lost, yet I was still counted among one of his friends. Years passed, we graduated from Hogwarts and went out into the wide world. James married Lily; Sirius and Remus started work, and I was left alone with no physical means of support. My mother was wasting away in front of me. He-Who-Must-No…"

He was cut off by Harry.

"Say VOLDEMORT! You serve him, so say his name! If you are truly a Gryffindor then you'd say his name and be brave about it, instead of being so stupid and babyish of saying it!"

Wormtail stared at Harry in shock but hid his surprise quickly and stumbled on, saying Voldemort's name but only for Harry.

"Vol…de…mort was gaining power steadily. I was frightened, scared I'd die the same way as my father. I didn't want that. I contacted a Death Eater saying I wanted to join. It was only to protect myself from being killed that I did it. He accepted me into his inner circle; there I found out that he wanted to kill James and Lily. I realised then that as long as I didn't know where they were I'd be safe. However things changed. Sirius declined the offer of Secret Keeper and James came to me. My master discovered that I knew where they were: I had to tell him for he promised to use the Crucio Curse upon me. I did not mean to let it slip; I regretted it afterwards. I realised that Sirius would hunt me down once he knew James and Lily were dead. I said goodbye to my mother and left to wait my fate. Sirius came to me, filled with anger, I knew then that I wouldn't escape alive. I did the only thing I knew, performed a curse that killed all them Muggles and transformed into my rat form. I hid for thirteen years until that night I escaped. I was glad you'd save me from being killed by the hands of Remus and Sirius, but I couldn't give up my freedom so quickly. No one knew I was alive, no one knew that I'd framed Sirius, no one knew I had betrayed your parents, no one knew the truth. With that information, I fled when I could. I know I was a coward that night, I know I was doing the wrong thing, but at that time I didn't care about anyone save myself."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, I bet you thought you were clever. I can't see why my father befriended you in the first place."

"He did because he felt pity for me," Wormtail replied, "And so did you. I am grateful for it. That has shown me the truth." He lowered his head but continued speaking, "When I heard about the Department of Mysteries incident I decided to help you discover the truth behind it. I knew if I revealed myself you wouldn't take to me so I used 'S' for 'Scabbers' the name you knew me by for three years."

"The truth?" Harry said, "the truth about what? I know what happened that night! I was there! Dumbledore told me everything that night!"

"Did he tell you about your family?"

"What about my family?"

Wormtail shook his head in denial. "He didn't tell you the whole truth about your family? He never told you that?"

"Told me what?" Harry demanded. His temper was rising.

"That you are the heir of Gryffindor." Wormtail said simply.

"Wha-?" Harry stopped, staring at the man, unbelieving.

"He never told you that…Voldemort picked you as the most threat because you were the heir of Gryffindor?"

Harry shook his head. "No…he didn't. He said it was because we were both half-bloods and it was that."

"He discovered shortly before going after James and Lily. He traced your line by looking at portraits of Godric Gryffindor and his sons. He then made the connection. I don't know how he knows but Dumbledore knows, he will tell you."

Harry could not believe what he was hearing. He had suspected that he was the heir of Gryffindor but not openly believed it. He would have to speak to Dumbledore about it. He would pay for not telling him the truth.

"What else do you know that I don't?" Harry asked, determined to get answers.

"Do you know about Sirius?" Wormtail questioned, but seeing Harry's puzzled look, said: "He's alive Harry."

"He can't be," Harry began, "Sirius can't be alive, I saw him die, he fell through the Veil!"

"Then you didn't find anything on the Veil and the power it holds?"

"I found something explaining that it had something to do with the four founders and that their heirs would be able to use them to go to the after-world, or something like that." Harry said, not really caring, for he knew there was no way Sirius could be alive, as Dumbledore had said so. But then…Dumbledore was hiding things from him anyway. Could it possibly be true? Could it possibly mean there was a ray of shining light in his future?

"I can only advise you, Harry, if you want to know the truth go to Dumbledore and he'll tell you," Wormtail said, and then suddenly he made an offer, "Harry, if you help me escape from my master, then I can show you where Sirius is. That is if you are willing to trust me. I know it is a long-shot but with my help you can get your godfather back." he held out his hand.

Harry stared at Wormtail before he spoke: "Is Sirius a captive of Voldemort?"

Wormtail bit his lip. "Not exactly but essentially he is. I can't really explain it. Do we have a deal?"

"How can I trust you?"

"Because I want to stand up to what is right. I owe you Harry and now I am repaying you."

"Just one more thing: Who is 'B' on the letters that you've been sending me?"

"'B' means Black as in Sirius Black. I thought that might have helped you understand."

"Yet it did not help me in the way you thought." Harry murmured. He glanced at the others who had stood silent through the entire conversation. Neville's face was pure white; Ron's was blazing and Hermione looked anxious and kept checking around her, as if she was afraid someone was going to jump out and attack them all.

Yet something inside him, Harry knew, he had to trust Wormtail. Something told him it was the right course of action. If Sirius really was alive, and Wormtail knew where he was, how could Harry pass the opportunity up?

Seeing discomfort in the sixteen-year-old eyes Wormtail lowered his hand and said: "Look, I know its hard to believe that I'm working to betray the Dark Lord…Voldemort…but I am. I want out, all I want is to be at peace with myself, and how can I do that when my conscience is tearing me to pieces? I feel bad about everything, but…as a Gryffindor I feel I should stand up to what is right. And that's fighting for you, Harry, fighting for what James and Lily did, for you."

Harry did not reply. How could Pettigrew really mean that? Had he really changed or was it some plot of Voldemort's?

"If you want to help Sirius then meet me back here in two week's time at midnight. I will be waiting for you. If you don't show up then I'll know you don't want to help me." Wormtail said, then before anyone could stop him, he transformed back into his rat form and scuttled out of a hole in the wall and away from them.

Harry had not even bothered to stop him. He knew that he would not be coming back here, even if Wormtail meant to help him.

"Harry?" Hermione asked timidly.

"What?" he snapped.

"What are you going to do?"

Harry turned to face her. His green eyes were blazing with fury. "I'm going to find out the truth! I'm going to Dumbledore."

* * *

Harry had escorted the others to Gryffindor Common Room, left them and in a temper gone to Dumbledore's office. Surprisingly, Professor McGonagall was waiting for him outside the statue that led to the headmasters office. She eyed him and then spoke:

"The headmaster knows what you have been up to, Potter, and will see you now. He waiting for you." Turning to the statue, she said the words: "Orange Chocolate."

The gargoyle began to move revealing a chain of stairs; Harry stepped onto them and they began to swerve upwards towards the door. Once it had stopped, Harry pushed the door open, his anger flared again when he stepped in and saw Dumbledore sitting at the desk, calmly watching him, with bright, sad eyes, as if he was in pain.

But Harry didn't even care.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! WHY DID YOU KEEP IT A SECRET FROM ME? ABOUT SIRIUS AND MY CONNECTION TO GRYFFINDOR?" Harry was practically yelling, but his temper was up by seeing Dumbledore looking calm and resolute.

"I didn't know," Dumbledore said simply. "I knew nothing about Sirius until Wormtail contacted me on the 31st July. I knew about you being the heir of Gryffindor but I saw no reason to burden you further."

"YOU THOUGHT I COULDN'T HANDLE IT?" Harry accused.

"No, Harry, I merely mean you'd just lost someone very dear to you and you had learnt about the prophecy. If I'd told you that you were the heir of Gryffindor then, how would you have reacted? What you are doing now? Maybe worse?"

Harry sat down feeling hot and bothered. When he spoke he said: "How am I related to Godric Gryffindor?"

"Through your father's side **_and_** your mother's side, Harry," Dumbledore said, "You have the mark of Gryffindor in your outward appearance. One can identify you as Godric's heir by simple means, by looking at portraits made of them in the time of his life and of his sons." He opened his desk and rummaged around until he came to a small portrait, hand-sized, and passed it to Harry.

"Look at it."

Harry ran his eyes over the miniature portrait. Two women stood on either-side of two men, who were holding arms, smiling. One of the men had, in a way, Harry's appearance. The jet-black hair that Harry had inherited from his father, sat neatly combed on top of a bearded man, who's green eyes flashed out at them.

"If both my mother and father are heirs of Gryffindor, then wouldn't they be cousins?" Harry asked.

"Let me tell you how it happened," Dumbledore said, spreading his hands wide. "Godric Gryffindor had two sons: George and Tomas. George had five children: three sons and two daughters. All of them married and had children and multiplied throughout the ages. However the second and third son of George, their lines are now gone. Their heirs no longer walk upon this earth. One of his daughters lines still run, the other daughter doesn't. James, your father, comes from the first son of George, son of Godric Gryffindor in the straight line. Your mother is descended from George's youngest daughter. Many long years my ancestors have kept watch on the line of Gryffindor and have passed the knowledge on how to identify the heirs of Godric Gryffindor. By looking at that picture, Harry, you carry the two most important traits of Godric Gryffindor: your unruly hair and his green eyes. They are the marks of the heir of Gryffindor."

Both his parents were the heirs of Gryffindor? Then that meant he was the last pure heir of Gryffindor. He felt sick to the stomach with that thought.

"Did…they know?" he asked weakly.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, Harry, they didn't. Well, Lily was unaware of her heritage, but James knew. Somewhere along the line of the daughter, one of his heirs was a Muggle and after that there were no Witches or Wizards born into the family until your mother."

Harry gulped. "Would you have told them?"

"I probably would have done if the situation arose."

"What about Hufflepuff? When I asked Professor Lupin he said that he had no clue and that the line had been lost."

"The heir of Hufflepuff is in this school right now though they do not know it. They are too young to understand the complexity of it."

"Who is it?"

"Claire Wright." Dumbledore replied.

"It can't be," Harry murmured, stunned for the second time that night. "She's in Gryffindor! The Sorting Hat never makes a mistake!" but then…it had tried its hardest to put him in Slytherin.

"Perhaps I should tell you how Claire is the heir of Hufflepuff but not in the house?"

Harry nodded, slightly confused. His anger with Dumbledore forgotten.

"You might recall I told you about Tomas Gryffindor, the second son of Godric? He was a Squib, no magical talent which was a shame. He married and had his own children, one of whom was a great Wizard. Over the centuries the line continued and soon the magic in Tomas' line gradually died out. It can happen but be restored within a blink of an eye. Then about a hundred years ago a Victorian called Charlotte who was the direct descendent of Tomas Gryffindor married Ryan Baker who was the heir of Hufflepuff. Ryan was a Wizard but had been expelled from Hogwarts, for a reason I will not let you know about, and he rejected the magical world for that. He had a child, Megan, who was magic but he didn't want his child going to Hogwarts, so she grew up in a world where she couldn't understand what was going on around her. Megan married David Wright and had a son, who in turn married and had a son and daughter. The son married, and Bonnie and Claire were born. Bonnie had magical blood in her, however it is minimal and not enough to warrant her entry into Hogwarts. However her sister Claire did. Claire, being both of the lineage of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had to be in one house or the other. She is brave, resourceful, daring, and has a nerve to cause trouble – you may not have seen it, but she does – and they are the qualities of Gryffindor house, that are part of her genes because of her connection to Godric Gryffindor. She is also loyal and patient, two of the qualities of Hufflepuff house, however the Gryffindor in her stands out more then it does of Hufflepuff." Dumbledore explained.

"Nevertheless, she is still a Hufflepuff at heart and the last surviving member of that line."

Harry could barely believe what he had heard. Claire was the heir of Hufflepuff? It was impossible, but the way Dumbledore put it, it seemed right.

There was silence in the office, all Harry could hear was the silent ticking of the Muggle clocks that hung on the walls. Fawkes the Phoenix stood on its perch, observing them, as if he understood what everything the headmaster had said.

"Harry, what did Wormtail tell you about Sirius?"

Harry jerked out of his dream-state: he had been thinking about how he was the heir of Gryffindor. Hearing Sirius' name his anger mounted again. Dumbledore had lied about that too. He needed the answers to that riddle.

"He said he was alive. Tell me the truth."

Dumbledore put his hands together and stared at Harry through his half-moon glasses. "Harry, please understand that I did not know that Sirius was alive when I explained to you about the prophecy. Now, I will tell you what I know," he said, "I presume you know about the Veils, the four of them?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, as you are the heir of Gryffindor you can control the power of the Veil whenever you want, I was aware of the Veil's supposed powers when Sirius fell through but did not know if what I believed was true or not. The Veil's are a gate-way to death, only those who can control the Veils are able to step through them and come out of a door underneath the Veil. You, Harry, can do this, but only when you have trained yourself in that art."

"On the night, Voldemort was channelling his own power through the Veil, hoping that in some way you'd fall through it, because of your certain curiosity, you would. However you didn't, you were pulled away. He kept his power running through it in case you did not give up the prophecy, so if given the chance the Death Eaters could push you into the Veil, therefore enabling you to pass through alive and unscathed. Yet, Sirius fell through when Voldemort was controlling it. Sirius was taken to Voldemort, yet he was spared death by Wormtail who said that he would be useful in getting you to come through the Veil and look for him. Voldemort didn't know Wormtail was already planning to betray him. He contacted me the same time as he did you, though he appeared to me in person and told me this. He said he wished to amend the hurts he had done but the only way to do that was wait until you had worked it out. I was against this, knowing that if you realised that Sirius was alive, you would rush off to save him. Wormtail has been contact with me since that first attack and informed me of what Sirius has told the enemy."

Harry's mouth felt dry. He could hardly speak. "Did…Sirius te…ll them where the … Order was?"

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "I'm afraid that Voldemort had ways of forcing him to. Voldemort also knows about the Prophecy now but as far as I know Sirius has not told Voldemort where the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is now, though he did know where it was, though I am grateful. All I know is, Harry, that Wormtail means to do good, and it'll be wise to trust him. I know I can't stop you rushing off for it is our decisions that make us who we are today, and maybe Harry this is what you have to do, maybe you do have to go through the Veil, maybe you do have to trust Wormtail, but it is your choice. I can no longer aid you as a mentor, teacher or friend."

Harry lowered his head. His Godfather had betrayed them – not intentionally – but he had.

"I am sorry to burden you with this, Harry. I would've told you sooner but I thought it would be best to leave it for a while, wait until the year was over. It was another of my old man's mistakes that I should not have made," Dumbledore admitted, "Go to bed, Harry. Tomorrow you do not have to attend lessons. I am sure that Ron, Hermione and Neville will still be up, and they too will not have to go to lessons."

Harry silently left the headmaster's office and trod back to the Gryffindor Common Room, his spirits low and his heat aching with despair.

* * *

As Dumbledore had predicted, Ron, Hermione and Neville were sitting, worriedly in the chairs beside a roaring fire. As Harry entered they all looked at him, but seeing his face, and the tears leaking down his face, all they could do was comfort him, with words that had no meaning to them.

Taking his leave of them Harry went up to his bed, careful not to make any noise and lay in the darkness thinking over everything that he had heard that night.

In all his life he had never expected to be the heir of Gryffindor nor to discover his Godfather was still alive and had betrayed them all.

He felt utterly down.

He did not notice Ron and Neville coming up to bed, looking at him from behind his drawn curtains, and getting into bed.

Harry did not sleep until the early hours of the next day.

TBC

Um…yeah it wasn't my intention in bringing back Sirius, it just kind of worked out that way. Makes an interesting storyline, I think! The bit about James and Lily being distant cousins…I know is strange but if they don't know, it's all right to get married right? After all it is fanfiction. I do think it might have ruined the story that way, but I couldn't really think of a way to connect Harry to Gryffindor, so I used both parents as heirs but from separate lines.

I hope it wasn't too confusing about Claire but that's how it worked out. You'll get to know her well in the next couple of chapters: she plays a major role.

The next chapter might not be out for a while as I haven't written it yet, as this one was half written when come to writing it.

Review Responses:

Luna Shadows: Me, talent? Thanks! I would like to be an author when I'm older, the only thing is fan fiction is just so interesting to write! I have started writing a book but its not that good. I don't like Wormtail either, but there is a little good in every evil person, though not Voldemort. He has gone way tooooo far. And we might see Sirius later on if everything goes to plan…probably won't though…lol! Hope you liked this chapter!

Phoenixtears: Yes the suspense continues! And will do so in the following chapters. It will stop eventually. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Got-lotr: There will be another cliffy in the coming chapters. And I will update my LOTR story in the near future…bad Leela for not updating! Come on, all the Legolas fans must be waiting for the next chapter but I haven't had much time to sit down and write it…I'm also stuck on how to end it. But I will continue with it…I promise. This fan fiction is far more promising to write at the moment - I hope you understand! Thanks for reading!

AnnaSun: Yay, you finally made it to read it Anna! I'm glad you liked it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 

Moon Lace: Hi Serry! I hope you like this chapter! I hope it wasn't too confusing - any questions and I'll answer them. Yes…um…sorry about the cliffy…but there will be lots more in the future. It's coming to the point in the story where I have to end the chapters some where. I'll try not to leave cliff-hangers but I can't guarantee it. Well done on guessing Pettigrew at the last minute! You got it right! Here is a quick update…hope you enjoyed it!


	14. Mastering the Power

A short chapter but necessary. A few questions are answered….Review Responses are at the bottom! Enjoy!

Chapter 14: Mastering the Power

Harry remained in bed until 10 AM the following morning. The rest of the Gryffindors had already gone to lessons but Harry did not have to go because of his late night and the shock he had received. Ron, Hermione and Neville were in the common room waiting for him: they too had permission to remain out of lessons, though Harry suspected Hermione had tried to get them to go.

Hermione looked up at him when he emerged into the common room.

"Harry! What happened last night?" she looked tired and worn out, as if she had not slept much. Her hair was messy and she wore the same clothes as the day before.

He looked at them mournfully. How could he not tell them what he had heard? Having made that decision he sat down on the chair and told them what Dumbledore had explained. He left out no detail and when he had finished, they sat silent, speechless.

It was Neville who spoke first. His voice was quavering: "You're the heir of Godric Gryffindor?"

Harry nodded. "I am."

They sat silent unable to speak, unable to believe what they heard.

Harry made a move to get up.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked sharply.

"To Professor Lupin."

"Why?"

"I'm going to ask him to bring me a Boggart and transfigure it into a Veil. I'm going to learn how to walk through it."

Hermione stared at him. "You can't be serious?"

"I am. I want Padfoot back and the only way is to go through the Veil myself. I'm going to take Wormtail up on his offer. In two weeks I'm going through," Harry said, defiantly, "If you want to help me, like you promised, then help me do this."

Hermione bit her lip. She was questioning her promise, Harry knew. How could she help him without stopping him from putting himself in danger? "I'll help as long as you tell Claire about her heritage. She deserves to know."

"I was going to enlist her aid and Luna's anyway. They can keep the portal open so I can get through." Harry explained.

Hermione sighed. "All right Harry, even if it pains me to think that you may die in this endeavor."

Harry smiled slightly. "You are a true friend, Hermione, and I'm thankful for all the support you've given me for many years."

"You deserve happiness Harry after all that has happened to you."

* * *

Professor Lupin was not teaching a class when Harry arrived at his classroom, however he was marking exams, yet he felt relieved that he could speak to someone. He seemed in shock.

"Professor, is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Professor Dumbledore informed me of Padfoot this morning and told me I should be expecting you," he said slowly, "I am sorry, Harry. I have also been in the dark for this whole year. I did know, however, that your contact was Wormtail but I didn't know his reasons as to why he was doing it."

Harry remained silent. He didn't know what to say. Lupin had been in the dark, and he, Harry, thought he'd been keeping something from him! He felt so ashamed.

"Well, what did you want to ask me?" Lupin asked.

"I…was wondering if you could let me practise on a Boggart, but can you transfigure it into a Veil so I can learn to walk through it?" Harry asked. The answer he guessed would probably be 'no' but he held a tiny light of hope in his heart.

Lupin was silent, Harry fearing the worst.

"I can do this Harry. Dumbledore knows you won't stop until you've got Sirius back, so, I will help, but that is all I can do, I'm afraid. It is foolish and you'll probably die, but like your father, you are determined." He smiled suddenly. "James would be proud."

"When will I have the Boggart?"

"I will comb the school for one. If I do, I'll send you a note and the practices will be in my classroom," Lupin replied, "one more thing, Harry, I want you to be careful. Please do not give your life away in an attempt to let others survive."

Harry nodded. "I promise."

* * *

During the day he sought out Luna and Claire, bidding them to meet him in the Room of Requirement at 7PM. They both agreed and after giving directions to Claire who had no idea where it was, made his way there himself to think.

Luna was the first to arrive at 6:45 but Claire was not far behind. Once they were there and settled, Harry began to tell them what he knew. He told Claire firstly about her heritage and she took it by surprise but believed him when he told her it had been Dumbledore who's informed him.

"Luna," he said, focusing his attention on her, "are you the heir of Ravenclaw?" though he knew the answer to be 'yes' he wanted to check.

"Yes," she said dreamily, "I've known for a long time."

"Good," Harry said and then he went onto ask them if they were willing to help him go through the Veil.

Luna said 'yes' immediately but with Claire it took some persuading. Eventually she conceded and they parted for that night.

Three days later Lupin sent Harry a note telling him a Boggart was locked in his classroom and transfigured into a Veil. He set out for the class room that night with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Claire. Luna was waiting for them.

The trunk in which the Boggart was being kept in had been placed on the floor. The desks had been moved to the side, and the others went to sit on them. Ginny had heard about the endeavor of Harry's from Neville, and wanted to come along and help. It was only that Ginny had also proved herself the year before that Harry was allowing this.

Pointing his wand at the trunk, Harry muttered a spell that unlocked the trunk and out of it came a shape, but then it rapidly became still, transforming into a Veil. Harry looked at it, entranced.

"I hear voices." Claire said, shuddering.

"It's the dead." Luna whispered.

Harry gulped. He didn't know what to do: how could he control the Veil's power? He had no idea.

"Hermione," he asked, "what do you suggest I do?"

"I have no clue Harry." She replied.

Luna suddenly stepped forward into the Veil before Harry could stop. "LUNA!" She was gone. His heart beat fast. Luna was dead. But then, how could she be if this Veil was not real, but she was not here.

Then she walked out of the other side.

"Luna, what happened?" Harry asked.

She turned shining eyes on Harry, her blonde, dirty hair stuck up on end. "I saw…" she breathed, "my mother."

"Care to explain a bit?" Hermione asked.

"I stepped through but I did not die. I kept an open mind saying 'I will come back, I will come back' over and over again. I saw a door and walked towards it. My mother came to me and told me how proud she was, how proud I'd discovered the power within me. I walked through the door and out the other side. I was back here."

Harry turned to Hermione. "Do you think if I did the same it would work for me? I mean with a real Veil?"

"Probably. But this Boggart just takes the shape of it. However something is making it seem reality."

"I'm going through." Harry said.

Breathing hard, he opened his mind and thought 'I will come back, I will come back' and the he vanished through the Veil.

He was falling into a deep dark cavern, blackness seemed to swarm through him. He fought to keep himself awake. Who knew what would happen if he closed his eyes? He landed, his feet touching the ground. He looked up and around.

As Luna had described he saw a door and made his way to it, but then two people stepped in front of him, halting his progress. It was James and Lily, come to say hello. They smiled at him, and he felt a hand on his shoulder, but when he reached to touch it the hand was not there. This was just his imagination. The real Veil would show…well what? He knew that mastering the power would be difficult…but standing here it seemed easy. He needed the real thing!

Ignoring the spectres of his parents he made his way to the door, opened it and fell out of the other side of the Veil, landing on the class room floor.

He dusted himself off, looking at the others.

"We need the real thing. A real Veil. Its not working. It wouldn't be that easy."

Ron exchanged glances with Hermione. "What do you plan on doing then?"

Harry ruffled the back of his head. "I really don't know. I think I'm just going to have to risk it. Go to the Department of Mysteries when I meet Wormtail, maybe he'll be able to help me. It's the only way I can think of that I will benefit from." He shook his head in frustration, his anger raising. "It's not fair! ALL I WANT TO DO IS HELP SIRIUS!"

But then as he stood there, anger racing through his limbs, he became aware of his wand glowing, and he realised that an immense power had awoken inside him. Overcome by desire, he stepped forwards once more into the Veil, and again he made his way towards the door, but this time as he stepped through the door, he fell into another class room – the Charms room.

Amazed he realised that he must have awakened the power to control the Veil inside him in his anger! Excited he rushed out of the room and back to the others who were looking worried and upset when he opened the Defence Against the Dark Arts door and closed it again.

"Harry!" Neville said.

"How…?" Hermione was stunned.

Excitedly he told them that his anger had spurred him on, and that it must be powerful emotions that helped him come out at a different place.

"Powerful emotions?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, "Happiness, anger, sadness. They are all powerful emotions. Any one of them will help you Harry."

Grinning broadly, Harry felt pleased he had discovered on his own how to use the power of the Veil.

* * *

The two weeks passed since meeting Wormtail passed in a blur. Harry taught Luna and Claire how to pass through the Veil and even bid the others to try it. Miraculously it worked, and Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny all appeared at different places around the school when they walked through the Boggart-Veil. However, Harry wanted to test his discovery on the real thing, but he had to wait until the right moment.

It was the end of June, two weeks before the end of term, that Harry with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Claire made their way down to the Shrieking Shack to meet Wormtail. Harry was shaking with excitement. He knew if everything went well in this meeting, by the end of the week, he might even have Sirius back.

The midnight moon shone off them. Harry noted it was full-moon. That meant Professor Lupin was curled up in his office as a werewolf.

Wormtail was waiting for them. "Well, have you decided?"

"I want to save Sirius. If you can help me with that then yes, I'll help you get away from Voldemort." Harry said.

"Thank you! It is all I could ask for."

Harry nodded. "We are going to go through the Veil. Give us the location of Voldemort; we'll be there."

"The graveyard. The same graveyard that he was reborn in. He uses his grandparents house; it's known as the Riddle House. Death Eaters patrol it. You need your Invisibility Cloak. It will be the only means of getting through the house unnoticed to where Sirius is being kept."

"I've got the cloak here. Meet me in the graveyard in your rat form. I will briefly show myself and then you can take me to Sirius. Deal?" Only then did Harry hold out his hand. "You promise not to betray me in any form? Promise to aid me?"

Wormtail nodded.

"Then, answer me this one thing," Harry stated, "I know Sirius wouldn't aid Voldemort willingly. How has he got what he wants out of him?"

"He's made a new potion, like Veritaserum, but different. It stops the Witch of Wizard from using magic to prevent people from keeping information from them. It also gives hallucinations and causes the drinker to experience the bad memories of their pasts. In that delusional state, the Dark Lord could extract any information from Sirius whenever he wanted," Wormtail suddenly shuddered, "It is't very nice to watch."

Harry's face was pale, but he asked no more about it. Instead he extended his hand to Wormtail.

They shook hands.

The bond was sealed.

TBC

I think this chapter may seem a bit rushed, but there isn't really much going on that is worth mentioning. The next chapter is entitled: The Veil.

Review Responses:

Phoenixtears: Congratulations on guessing Wormtail. That chapter was the hardest to right and explain. The role of he betrayer was hard to fill – I didn't know who it should be for a while. I will write a book, but I'm stuck on writing it for now and have had no new ideas for a long time, so its not progressing very well. I think I'm up to about eighty pages on really small Times New Roman writing. At the moment, ideas for fanfictions have been going through my head so I decided to write them down first before continuing with my original work. Thanks for the review!

KelseyRadcliffe: You were the first person to guess it was Pettigrew, (well done!) I did think about e-mailing you and telling you that you'd guessed it, but I decided to leave it and let you read on. Your guess on the reason for the 'S' was brilliant. I had forgotten that myself! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Got-lotr: Yes, another cliffy. More are coming. Oh…and uh…thanks for the muffin!

ThE 3 cAbAlLeRoS: Will Bonnie play an important role like Claire? Unfortunately, she won't. Much as I like the character, Bonnie doesn't fit into the story. Claire is far more important. I hope you liked this chapter!

LunaShadows: I hope this chapter answered why Voldemort could extract information from Sirius. Dumbledore doesn't know it himself so he didn't tell Harry. He just presumes Voldemort was using curses to do it. So, I hope that clears that up! Also people can change and when you think about Wormtail could be feeling miserable, out of place and upset that he's caused all this suffering for Harry. He's trying to be brave by standing up for his actions, and that means he's got to leave behind the Voldemort's back.

Moon Lace: Hello Serry! I'm glad you thought the last chapter was excellent. It was a bit difficult piecing things together making sure I had not left any gaps. The whole Godric Gryffindor line was hard to do (I made a family-tree of it to help me with it, that also links Claire's line into it: very hard to do, and harder to explain!) I don't like to be an author who copies other peoples ideas, so I try and make it seem as reasonable as possible. I'm glad it worked though! I was worried over it! And please don't cry over what's happened to Sirius. Don't worry, I'm not planning on letting him die…at least not in this story. Harry deserves sometime with Sirius…but it does depend how Harry's rescue goes in the coming chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	15. Through the Veil

Review Responses:

Got-lotr: Yummy…mmm sweets, penguins (if they are chocolate that is) and … bananas? Um, I don't eat bananas…unless they were smothered in chocolate. And here is some chocolate frogs for you.

Galadriel Evenstar: You'll be finding out where the other Veils are in the coming chapters.

ThE 3 cAbAlLeRoS: You'll have to see whether Sirius is okay or not. Hope you liked this chapter!

Phoenixtears: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

LunaShadows: Why is this story making you nervous? Anyway, thank you for the review. 

Moon Lace: Harry ignored his parents because he was unsure of what they were. He was suspicious and was not ready to believe what the Veil-Boggart was showing him. He didn't see Sirius mainly because the Veil would only show dead people, and Harry now knows Sirius is alive, so he doesn't see him. He knows his parents are dead so he does see them because he longs deeply in his heart to see them and be happy. I hope that clears that up! If not just ask me either in a review or by e-mail. Enjoy this chapter!

There is only two more chapters after this…so it really now is coming to an end. That's all I have to say now, so, enjoy!

Chapter 15: The Veil

Harry didn't know how they did it but they did.

A year ago Harry had used Threstrals to get to the Department of Mysteries however he decided not to this time. As he, Ron, Ginny and Claire could use broomsticks they opted to travel on them. In order for the others to get there, Harry had decided to guide them on school broomsticks. Once they were all ready he used a disillusion charm which kept them hidden from Muggle or magical view.

They kicked off from the ground: Harry in the lead; Ron behind helping Hermione and Luna (neither were very good on a broom) Claire and Ginny aiding Neville, who had never been properly on a broomstick since his accident in the first year during flying lessons. He looked scared but with help from two expert flyers managed to stay on for the whole flight. The flight took nearly three hours but at last at 4AM they reached the road in which the Ministry of Magic was located.

A battered telephone box stood beside a building, and Harry entered it with the others crowding behind him. He dialled the necessary number: six, two, four, four, two. The phone box began to descend into the ground taking them into the Ministry of Magic.

He had his invisibility cloak with him but he knew it wouldn't fit all of them. He placed the disillusion charm on the others again. They could see each other but they blended into the scenery which meant anyone looking in their direction would dismiss as an out of place piece of furniture or wall paper.

The Ministry now had recording balls that recorded everything happening in every part of the Ministry keeping a good check. The only place not kept watch upon was the Department of Mysteries because of the important and dangerous subjects. No one was meant to know what was there except for unspeakables.

Harry led the way downwards to the Department of Mysteries. Only Claire had not been here before. For the others it felt like they were reliving a dream. None of them could forget the terrible events of last year.

Finally they came to the Department of Mysteries and by five-o-clock had located the 'Death' room as Hermione had nick-named it. The Veil stood where it had been before a year ago, shining, the black veil fluttering in the cool air.

Harry stepped forwards his breath in his throat. _Think of a happy memory, _he told himself.

"Harry?" Hermione sounded scared.

He opened his eyes and turned to face them. "I'm going through. I have no choice." He nodded to Claire and Luna. They would stay behind and help channel the power Harry would need to get back. He planned on saving Sirius, then finding (if Voldemort had access to one) getting to a Veil there, and getting to the Department of Mysteries and then using that one to get back to Hogwarts. He knew it was a long shot but it was the only plan he had.

"Remember think happy thoughts. Start doing it again in an hour. I should be on my way back by then. Try and not be seen if anyone comes down here. Keep doing the charm." Harry instructed.

"Right." Claire said. She was a little afraid that she might do it wrong but Harry had already told her he had great confidence in her ability.

Taking hold of Hermione's hand; she took Ron's; he took Ginny's and then Neville latched onto hers, Harry led them towards the Veil, thinking happy thoughts. If he failed here he would die. He focused on a memory the house had shown him: the time he had crawled to his mother on the second floor. Whenever he thought of it he felt happy, ecstatic.

Concentrating and not wavering from his memory: Harry stepped through the Veil, leading the others through.

Darkness swirled around them, engulfing them, dragging them into the confines of the spirit world. They landed upon their feet. Only here did Harry open his eyes and see a door taking shape. _Take me to the graveyard by Riddle House. Graveyard, Riddle House._

Walking forward; the others followed, towards the door standing in the darkness. Around them yellow balls circled through the air.

"What are they?" Ginny breathed.

"Spirits," Hermione answered, "of the dead. Look!" she pointed ahead. Six of the balls had begun to take the shape of six people, and Harry realised when he looked at them, it was the spirits of his mother and father and their parents.

James and Lily Potter stood smiling at Harry, behind James was his parents and behind Lily were hers. James had the look of his father: his black hair fell over his face tinted with grey and his mother had brown hair, shining blue eyes. Lily's father had brown-reddish hair, his eyes shone green just like Harry's, yet Lily's mother reminded Harry of his Aunt Petunia because everything about her was reflected in Lily's mother.

"My son," Lily said, reaching out and touching his face, "I never thought I'd see you again."

He seemed stunned. Where they truly the spirits of his parents. If they were ghosts then surely they could come back?

As if sensing Harry's discomfort, James spoke up: "Every person who dies comes here. The spirits reside here to be called forward when service is needed to those who need life. Some are afraid of this and choose to remain in the world of life. Yet even from here, Harry, we watch over you. Whenever you saw us in magical objects we are truly with you, unable to take shape though. The night you fought Voldemort, we journeyed from this world to appear to you."

"We are so proud of you," Lily said, "Everyday we have watched you growing up, unable to communicate, and now at last we can. Whenever you want you can come to the Veil and talk to us. We will always be there to guide you."

A thought suddenly struck Harry. "Did…you…" he was still in awe that he could speak to his parents whenever he wanted, "…you…see the night when Sirius fell…through?"

James nodded sadly. "I did. We did not appear then but watched. Wormtail was with him that night. I am grateful that he convinced Voldemort to spare his life…yet I do not know whether it was for good or for bad. We could hear you shouting for someone to save Padfoot; we hoped that you had learnt about the Veil but you hadn't. We've waited many long years for the day when you could come here, Harry, and speak to us, and still go back to the land of the living whenever you could."

Someone nudged Harry's arm. "If we're going to save Padfoot it's time to go!" Hermione said.

"I've got to go," Harry said, "I'll come back, I promise."

"We know you will," said James' father.

And though it pained him considerably Harry forced himself to walk forward. He at last came to the door; he looked back and saw his parents smiling, and he smiled to, and shouting: "Graveyard, Riddle House!" he opened the door and fell through.

* * *

The others toppled beside him landing on the hard stone floor. "Don't move!" he hissed.

Quickly he got his invisibility cloak which he had stored inside his pocket and laid it over them all, then carefully they got to their feet instructed by Harry. Surprisingly, the clock fit them all. Hermione was apprehensive; Ron was, Harry thought, shocked; Ginny looked white and Neville just looked scared.

It was here in this graveyard Harry had watched Cedric Diggory die. Suddenly his eyes began to cloud over and he saw once more the body of his friend fall to the ground, lifeless, and then the scene shifted to Voldemort rising from the cauldron in full form. That night had been one of terrors; a night that Harry had been sure he would not survive.

Hermione held onto his back; she was shaking. Ginny was behind her, followed by Neville and finally Ron.

"Come on," he whispered.

All around were gravestones, some cracked from the spells cast upon them. Up on the hill stood a dark and eerie house. Harry scrunched up his eyes to tiny slits searching for a rat, and then behold! in the darkness he saw a rat sitting on the floor, its nose twitching and small watery eyes searching.

Quickly and quietly Harry moved the others forward. Once he was close enough, Harry bent down, and showed his hand to the rat. As if knowing he was there the rat – that was Wormtail – began to run off in the direction of Riddle House.

Harry urged the others forward as quickly as possible. As they got nearer they discovered that Death Eaters stood at every corner of the house.

Hermione whispered: "We won't be able to get in!"

"We will! We've got the Invisibility Cloak! They can't see us. As long as we are quiet we should be able to do this."

Wormtail led them round to the very back of the house where there was a shed situated in the garden. There was a hole in the door that he ran through. Harry, not taking the cloak off, opened the door and slipped inside shutting the door as Ron stepped in.

Wormtail was now in his human form, and Harry took the cloak off.

"Why have you led us here?" Harry asked angrily.

"There is a passage running here leading into the house. We would not be able to get in any other way." Wormtail explained.

"Fine, just get me in there." Harry demanded. He was getting impatient.

Wormtail twitched his nose like a rat, and then he lifted up the floor-boards in the shed revealing a gaping hole. "From now, I must remain in my human form. I must still pretend to be on the side of the Dark Lord. I will do what I can to ensure you escape."

Climbing down the ladder, Wormtail disappeared into the darkness. Harry told Neville to go down and then the rest followed, with Harry last, clinging onto the Invisibility Cloak. Once his feet was on the ground once more, he pulled the cloak tight over everyone else, and followed Wormtail through the passage.

The passage that led towards the house was carved out if dry mud, a few stones were embedded in the sides, supporting the passage, though Harry sure it was strong Dark Magic which held it up. As they passed a doorway, Harry stole a quick glance inside and his heart began to beat.

Inside was a Veil. Another one. So, Harry realised, this is where Voldemort used it from on that night a year ago.

He wondered if it had been there anyway.

Ignoring it, he continued onwards following the shape of Wormtail ahead. After about ten minutes of walking they came to another door, but to Harry's horror he found that they were guarded by Dementors: two of them.

He felt the cold swash of darkness embedding his soul as he drew closer. He could not faint, he could not, or he would be discovered. He could do no spell either because it would alert the enemy to his presence.

He breathed in slowly and mustering himself stepped forward again, trying to block out the sounds of his father and mothers death. But this time he saw the scene of James fighting Voldemort inside his head, and then it was gone…he was passed the Dementors; sweat pouring down his brow and he was shaking.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"I'm fine. Just the shock." He returned trying not to show any weakness.

They were now through the door and Harry found himself facing a set of stairs leading to another door.

Wormtail whispered: "The house is through there. Follow me."

Carefully they climbed the stairs and then through the door. The cloak – though made him invisible – Harry still felt naked with it covering him. The Dementors could see him, he knew that even when he had the cloak on. He only hoped they would not pass a message on to the others.

They entered into a hallway which felt evil and dark. The presence of Voldemort filtered through the house causing him to shiver. The others were all afraid but had to go on. They were led to the other side of the house, pass doors that revealed Voldemort's Death Eaters, yet no sign of the Dark Lord himself, which Harry was relieved about.

At last they stopped in front of a door that was bolted from head to foot and a slight glow erupted round it.

"It's charmed." Wormtail whispered, raising his own wand. "Alohomora!"

The slight glow disappeared and then the words: "Accio bolts!" were heard. Every bolt across the door slid across so it was unlocked. Harry felt his stomach aching with anxiousness. He didn't even know that Sirius was still alive. For a moment a thought crossed his mind that he had been betrayed, but as soon as Wormtail stepped aside Harry leapt out of the Invisibility Cloak following him.

Inside the room stood another Veil, a Veil that had snakes etched onto the sides and the words Salazar Slytherin ran down it.

Harry felt fear grip his heart. "I thought you said Sirius is alive?"

"He is," Wormtail said, "He's been kept in the Veil."

"Then I should've passed him on my way here!" Harry said, stubbonly. "When I came through the other Veil!"

"No," Wormtail shook his head, "the Dark Lord stopped anyone from accessing the place where he is. You can only reach him from here."

"There are two Veils here? One in that passage and this one. How did he get them?"

"He found them in the mountains. One he blocked off to stop people from going through it save himself, which is this one, and the other one takes him to places where he is needed."

Harry gripped his wand. The others joined him, and taking there hands, thinking a happy thought, he stepped through the Veil and into darkness.

TBC

Now that Harry is at Riddle House, will he be able to escape unnoticed? I don't think so. Chapter 16 is entitled: _Fight to Hogwarts_!


	16. Flight to Hogwarts

A/N) I know this is short but this is my first attempt at a major fight, and really, I think it is not that good, but maybe people can tell me different. I'm not confident in my writing abilities with fights like this, so I hope it's okay.

Chapter 16: Fight to Hogwarts

Laying in the dark beyond the Veil, was the ragged form of his godfather. He was not moving. Harry felt panic wash through his soul. He couldn't be dead…he just couldn't. He rushed forward, ignoring Hermione's whispered 'No!" and fell to his knees beside Sirius.

"Padfoot," he breathed, gently shaking him. "Wake up."

The others peered round Harry's shoulder slightly scared. Wormtail had not come with them though Harry had not noticed this. All he cared about was Sirius.

A low moan echoed as Sirius gradually woke. Harry had the feeling that he had not been expecting visitors.

"Padfoot," he whispered quietly, "it's me, it's Harry."

The others watched apprehensively.

"…Har…ry, no…go…back…don't…co…me here." Sirius' muttering was barely audible but Harry got the gist of what he was attempting to say.

"I'm not leaving you," he said firmly. He turned to the others. "We have to get him properly awake."

Hermione moved forward, knelt down, taking out her wand and pointed it at Sirius. "_Awace!" _she said, "It means 'awake'. It's a spell I learnt myself."

Harry looked back at Sirius and to his surprise he was looking up at him, wide-eyed in surprise and denial.

"No…you can't be here…you just can't."

"I'm here to help you, Sirius. We're going to get you out of here. We managed to get in, we'll get you out." Harry promised. "Wormtail helped me."

"No…Harry…you didn't…speak to him?"

Before Harry could answer Ginny stepped forward.

"Excuse me for interrupting," said Ginny, "but I think we should get out of here before we are discovered by the wrong people."

Harry nodded. "Someone help me lift him."

"I can walk." Sirius said, but as he tried to stand his legs buckled beneath him. "Maybe I can't then."

Harry and Ron lifted Sirius to his feet and Ginny and Neville took him from there.

"The cloak won't fit all of us." Harry stated. "It's too big a group."

"Yes we can," Hermione said, "everyone bunch together. It'll make our progress slow but we should fit."

Following her advice, Harry and the others managed to fit the cloak over them. Thinking on happy thoughts, Harry made his way towards the door that had now appeared and stepped through.

Though as they stepped forward through the Veil and back into the room and out into the hallway, Harry got the shock of his life.

For standing in their way was Voldemort and a crowd of Death Eaters, their wands raised and from the expression on the Dark Lord's face, Harry immediately knew that the cloak was useless against Voldemort. But what made his heart fall was Wormtail looking sad and apologetic standing right next to Voldemort, his wand also raised.

Wormtail had betrayed him. It had all been a trap.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed, raising his wand, "Accio cloak!"

Before he could get a firm grip on the cloak, it had zoomed away from him towards Voldemort. Faced with Death Eaters and the Dark Lord Harry felt no fear but he knew the others were feeling it. He raised his wand, knowing he'd have to fight. The others did the same.

"You will not get away this time, Potter." Voldemort hissed.

"You bet?" Harry grinned.

"Do not harm Potter. He is mine. Do as you please with the others." Voldemort instructed and stepping forward he uttered a curse that Harry narrowly deflected back to him.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

They were trapped in a small room, their wands raised, spells being cast about and narrowly missing them.

Harry stood on the foremost facing Voldemort preparing to duel.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted as the "Stupefy" spell was cast his way.

The stunning spell hit one of the Death Eaters who had been too slow to deflect it. He thought it was Crabbe.

Harry ducked, yelling for the others to do so as another spell zoomed over ahead. It barely missed him.

"Impedimenta!" Harry shouted, thrusting his wand forward. However it was not his own voice that echoed the spell but the combination of the others efforts.

The spell knocked Voldemort back who couldn't deflect it in time. Several Death Eaters fell onto the floor.

Shouting: "Stupefy!" Harry and the others ran from the room, casting spells to stop the enemy. Harry concentrated upon Voldemort who with the spells raining down upon him could not deflect any of them, however none of them seemed to be doing any harm to him.

They were now half-way down the hall way, heading towards the passageway. The Death Eaters in pursuit. Voldemort's screeches of fury reaching his ears.

Hermione shouted 'Expelliarmus' over her shoulder and several wands clattered to the floor.

"Come on, we're nearly there!" Harry declared. If they could get to the Department of Mysteries they'd be fine.

Ginny and Neville who were helping Sirius along were in front, but then they stopped, Ginny screeching: "Dementors!"

Harry looked ahead, and sure enough, ten Dementors blocked their path. He raised his wand, thought of a happy thought and shouted: "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silver stag erupted from his wand, galloping forward, towards the evil. "Get rid of them!"

The Dementors departed as the stag continued to drive them away. Behind them the Death Eaters were following. Knowing it probably wouldn't work, Harry directed the stag towards them. It did not hinder them but confused them not knowing what it was but Lucius Malfoy banished it, scattering the spell away.

With the way clear Harry and the others were already racing down the steps into the passage. "We must find the Veil! We can use it to get back!"

The Death Eaters did not follow.

Half way along the corridor they came to the room where the other Veil stood, but inside this room was Voldemort grinning evilly, his red eyes glowing with pleasure.

"You will not escape!" he hissed.

Harry stepped inside, pointed his wand at Voldemort but at the same time they cast two spells which collided in mid-air. The two wands began to shake and Harry knew what was going to happen as did Voldemort but neither moved their wands for fear of letting the other have an advantage.

Hermione gasped. The others looked mortified.

Instead of images of spells coming from the wands, people began to flood from the Veil that stood in the centre, and Harry realised why. Powerful emotion ran through his body and he was calling them to him asking them for aid.

The spirits of James and Lily Potter as well as the Witches and Wizards of the Potters began to descend from the Veil and circle them, just like before.

All of Harry's family were appearing and he felt tears brimming in his eyes. But anger burst through him as he thought of what Voldemort had taken from him. He hadn't deserved any of it!

"Your friends can go through," James said, "the power of the Veil is strong within you, you'll keep them safe!"

Harry glanced at the others: "Go, take Sirius and go!" Harry yelled.

Quickly as possible Ginny, Neville and Sirius passed through disappearing from view, but Ron and Hermione would not leave.

"Go!" Harry demanded.

"No, Harry," Hermione said, "Ron, on the count of three…"

However her words were cut short as someone appeared out of nowhere knocking Voldemort away. It was Wormtail. They fell to their sides, and Harry quickly raised his wand towards Voldemort.

"You insolent little traitor!" Voldemort screamed at Wormtail who was cradling his arm for it bled. "No one betrays Lord Voldemort and lives!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" the killing curse was cast towards Wormtail but the spirits of the Potters got in the way, demolishing the spell.

Scrambling to his feet Wormtail shouted: "I am not a TRAITOR! I did not want to help you, I never did! I've been working against you for a year! I was once a GRYFFINDOR! It's time I proved myself one!" He cast 'Impedimenta' at Voldemort, knocking him back so that the Veil entrance was free for Harry to escape.

"Harry, go!" Wormtail declared.

Taking his chance Harry grabbed Wormtail by the arm, cast a spell at Voldemort and leapt towards the Veil thinking only happy thoughts. A spell nearly hit him but he ducked, and then he was threw, running past the dead and out of the door, falling onto the Department of Mysteries floor, where the others waited for him.

"Harry!" Hermione said, helping him up.

"Shut it off!" Harry said to Luna and Claire who seemed to be in concentration. "Voldemort will come through if we don't!"

The two girls came out of their state and looked at Harry who had a bit of blood on the side of his face. Sirius was laying on the floor, looking pale. He looked really ill, starved.

"We have to get to Hogwarts." He looked at his watch. It was 6AM in the morning! Any hope of arriving unseen seemed impossible but they'd have to risk it.

Concentrating he thought happy thoughts, grasped hands with the others and led them through.

James and Lily stood in the spirit world smiling at Harry as he led them through to the door.

"Well done," James said, "you have fought a man's battle."

"The door will take you to Hogwarts. Voldemort cannot harm you anymore. You are safe." Lily said.

"I'll come and visit when I can," Harry promised.

Then he had reached the door, pushed it open and fell through, landing in the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

TBC

Um, what did people think? The next chapter is the last, so feedback is greatly appreciated.

Review Responses:

Phoenixtears: Would I ever kill Harry? If I do, I wouldn't mean it. Hope you liked this chapter!

Phoenix Friend: Sorry if I did not reply to you last chapter but I received your review after posting the chapter. Lupin didn't join Harry mainly because he doesn't really know what Harry is doing. Also Dumbledore will only allow Lupin to help Harry so far. Harry has to do this on his own. The advances with the Wolfsbane Potion are mainly that it is not painful to transform into a werewolf anymore and that if he bit humans then they wouldn't turn into a werewolf themselves. That is basically what the 'new' advances do. Thank you for your review.

Evil-pillow: Here's an update!

Got-lotr: Heh, heh, another cliffy, but not this time, I don't think. Hope you enjoyed this instalment.

Galadriel Evenstar: I hope you liked this chapter.

LunaShadows: It's no trick as you can see by this chapter! You will see Sirius more in the next chapter!

Moon Lace: Yes, Voldemort has got two Veils. The other Veil's location will be revealed in the next chapter. Dumbledore hiding something? Nope. No more secrets this time. He's been completely truthful. Oh, and if you received my review for the fifth chapter of 'Beyond the Times' I was in a rather bad mood then, but now I'm happier (stupid school messing things up as usual! - It really annoys me!) but anyway I thought I'd just say sorry for writing something like that in a review. It just came out. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	17. One Last Message The End

The LAST chapter! Can anyone truly believe this little tale has come to an end? But this is not the end for Harry's adventures. Due to the success of this little piece of fiction I have decided to write a sequel to this: details can be found after the Review Replies at the bottom of the document.

And now I present to you the last chapter of: Harry Potter and the Door Through the Veil!

* * *

Chapter 17: One Last Message 

"Harry! Are you alright?"

Harry looked up from his position on the floor, rubbing his head which he had accidentally hit on the floor when he fell through the door. His eyes blurred but the shape soon took shape, revealing himself to be Dumbledore. His half-moon glasses had slipped partly down his nose but he was looking intently at Harry, half proud and half surprised.

"Professor?" Harry mumbled. He shook his head, clearing his vision. Around him he could see few students being held back by the teachers, their eyes widened in surprise at what had just occured; the other members of his group were standing beside Dumbledore, looking rather frightened.

"You've been through a lot tonight, Harry. Let's get you to the hospital wing."

"No…" Harry began, "Where's Sirius and Wormtail?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"They are fine." Dumbledore said, picking Harry up and leading him out of the entrance hall. As he was carried up the stairs, Harry felt darkness licking at his vision and the last thing he saw was the top of the stairway before he sagged into darkness.

* * *

Consciousness slowly returned to engulf his mind and body, causing immense pain to travel through his body and explode inside his head like an atom bomb. Ever so slowly Harry opened his eyes trying to figure out why he was laying the hospital wing and feeling very weak. Nothing serious had happened, had it?

Sirius? Sirius? Where was he?

Harry bolted up, pain exploding in his aching head, and through the pain he heard a voice telling him to lie down. He was gently pushed back down onto the pillow. As the pain subsided he opened his eyes again. He could not see properly as his glasses were not on him. He reached out trying to grab them but found that his limbs were too weak to move fast. How he had managed moments before to get up, he didn't know.

"Here, Harry," came Dumbledore's voice, and he placed Harry's glasses over the boy's green eyes, allowing him vision.

"Professor?" Harry asked slightly confused. He couldn't understand why he had blacked out like that.

"I suppose you are wondering why you feel so weak?"

"Yes," Harry nodded.

"It is a simple matter of using too much energy in one try, Harry."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You were very powerful when by the Veils, as is Voldemort. The Veil reacted to you because you were exercising more powerful emotions than Voldemort. Your parents showed themselves to you when doing Priori Incantatem because your strength was failing. You were trying to keep the portal open though not knowing it and so the power that strikes through you, enabled you to bring your parents spirits out of the Veil, however you were getting weaker as your life-force kept them in the world of the living. You were very weak when you got back to Hogwarts because your power had drained your energy. Your body is still recuperating."

Harry stared stunned at Dumbledore. "Then I could have died?"

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "Yes, you would've done if the spirits of your family did not aid you. You were lucky that Wormtail caused Voldemort to break the connection otherwise it would've been the end of you. He already knew what would happen if he kept the connection which is why he would not let go."

Harry fell silent.

"You want to know about Wormtail I presume? Why he betrayed you and ended up saving you?"

"Yes, that confuses me to."

"It was part of the plan," Dumbledore explained, "Voldemort discovered after the attack at Grimmauld Place that Wormtail had sent you a message informing you of it. He was livid but Wormtail told him that you would come to save Sirius once you learnt enough about the Veil. Voldemort allowed this continue however Wormtail didn't tell me this until a few hours ago. Wormtail had already made up his mind to escape with you but he had to do it when Voldemort least expected it. When you entered the Veil to where Sirius was being kept, he dashed off to tell Voldemort, mainly because the Dementors would've done so, if he didn't, and the Dark Lord would've realised that Wormtail was working against him. He did not fight when the battle broke loose, however, when you fled he transformed into his rat form and followed you. He waited until the precise moment to show his true colours as a Gryffindor and showed bravery that not even he would've believed possible. He saved you in that act. He could not let you die after you saving his life. The Wizard's bond made between you two back in your third year when you saved him from being killed, was fulfilled. That small act of courage in saving his life has also saved yours. And for that you should feel honoured that you made a man such as himself realise all the wrongs he has done in the past, and tried to set them straight."

Feeling his mouth go dry Harry had a sip of water from a glass at his bedside. "And who's plan was it?" he had a feeling he already knew.

"It was in a way, partly mine. I hoped you wouldn't discover about the Veil and go through. It was another mistake made on my part. Another truth I should've told you long ago yet I discovered I could not. I did not want to burden it with you. A mistake I should not have made." Dumbledore sighed.

"What about Sirius, is he okay?" Harry asked.

"Sirius is fine. Save for him having a strange toxin in his system, he is fine. He should recover from his imprisonment."

"Can I see him?"

"No, Harry. He has been taken into custody by the Aurors along with Wormtail. They are both being questioned and a verdict will be reached soon. I am confident that they will find Sirius innocent of all charges. The students who saw you come out of the Veil have been told not to tell anyone of what they saw and so far the school is unaware of what has happened."

"Who's defending Sirius?"

"Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin. There will have to be a trial but it won't be for another couple of days, so I may go in Professor McGonagall's stead."

Harry felt elated. Sirius would be free and he'd be able to rejoin the Wizarding world as a free man! He would no longer have to go in hiding: he and Harry could become a family; Harry could go and live with him, just like he'd asked him to do back when Harry had first met him.

"Do you think I could go and live with him?"

"Much as I feel you'd be safer with the Dursleys…it'll be up to you. You've shown yourself capable at protecting yourself; I'm sure there will be no problem in allowing you to live where you wish."

Harry grinned. He hadn't done that in ages. It felt good to smile. "Surely the Ministry wouldn't allow it, would it? Me, famous Harry Potter go and live with a man who is supposedly a mass murderer?"

"They will," Dumbledore said, "Cornelius Fudge has resigned as Minister of Magic due to…uh… lets say pressure being put on his shoulders. He resigned two days ago. Arthur Weasley has taken over as Minister for Magic until the elections during October."

"Two days ago?" Harry asked, "That's not right. I haven't been unconscious that long, have I?"

"You have. Three days. As I explained you used a lot of energy when you were close to the Veil." Dumbledore said softly, "You need to rest some more. I will inform your friends you have woken briefly. You should be well enough for the end of term feast."

As Dumbledore stood up to leave, Harry asked another question that had been bouncing around hid mind for a while.

"Professor? Where is the other Veil? I know one is that the Department of Mysteries and Voldemort has the other two, but where it the fourth?"

"I thought you'd be asking that," Dumbledore said, "The other Veil is located in the basement of Godric's Hollow. You have never seen the basement only the attic but it is magically concealed from view. Whenever you want Harry you can go and visit your parents, I will not stop you. Over the summer I will show you where it is."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry said, smiling. He still could see his parents if he wished. He felt happy and elated at the prospect. James and Lily had waited long years for him to discover the secret of the Veil and at last he had done so. Whenever he wanted he could speak to them, and though they were dead, Harry felt at last he had parents, a family.

Then the headmaster left, leaving Harry to contemplate his thoughts.

* * *

He left the hospital wing two days later rejoining his class mates in the end of lessons. He found that he had passed all his exams, and had come tied in the year with Hermione which pleased him immensely. Neville came fourth for which he was surprised at but he had worked hard.

No one in the school knew what had happened save for a few Slytherins who's parents were Death Eaters, however they couldn't speak about it as nothing had been reported about it. No one trusted the Slytherins since Voldemort returned so anything they spoke of was dismissed.

However the morning after exiting from the hospital wing, Harry went down to breakfast to see the Daily Prophet arrive with an article proclaiming the trial of the century.

THE TRIAL OF THE CENTURY: BLACK AND PETTIGREW

No more then a week ago, the Ministry of Magic Aurors brought Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew to the Ministry for questioning. It was widely believed that Black had murdered Pettigrew fifteen years ago (as well as 12 Muggles) after the Dark Lord had fallen at the hands of one-year old Harry Potter, now known as the Boy-Who-Lived.

However the Daily Prophet can now exclusively reveal that it was Peter Pettigrew who performed the murders and ran away, cutting his own finger off to make it look like he was dead, so he could escape justice. Under the influence of Veritaserum the truth of what happened fifteen years ago has finally come out.

Arthur Weasley, acting Minister for Magic, says 'Since Voldemort returned two years ago I worked with Black for a year and he proves to be sane, sensible man, who cares for his godson Harry Potter. It is my belief that the Ministry should apologise to him and accept him back into society.'

Details of how Black and Pettigrew were caught are still sketchy, however it is widely known that Harry Potter was involved.

The trial will begin tomorrow and is expected to last for three days.

The charges against Pettigrew are as follows: _The Mass Murder of Muggles; the framing of another Wizard; passing information to You-Know-Who; and for betraying the location of James and Lily Potter, resulting in their deaths._

**If found guilty of these charges Pettigrew faces five life-sentences in Azkaban. If Black is found innocent then he has asked to file for guardianship of his godson, Harry Potter. We will bring you more information on this trial as it comes.**

Reported by Ellis Parker

Harry laid the paper down and realised that students all around him were glancing at him. He could hear words such as: "Black? Innocent? Never!" "Pettigrew, alive?" and "Potter's Black's godson!"

He glanced at Hermione who was smiling lightly. "At least Padfoot will be able to live a normal life. Wormtail has no chance now."

"But why is there a trial for Sirius when he's not convicted of anything?" Ron asked. "Surely all charges are dropped?"

"They have to do it formally, Ron. They need to see if their stories stick out when they are not under the influence of Veritaserum. Though I'm sure the jury will find it hard to convict Sirius of anything." Hermione answered.

"What do you think he'll do once he's cleared?" Neville asked, joining in the conversation.

"Probably try and get a house," Harry answered. "Remember at the end of third year he wanted me to go and live with him? Well, Dumbledore has agreed to let that happen. He knows I'm capable of protecting myself, and besides the Dursley's wouldn't want me back would they?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself, Harry."

The next several days were a nervous tension for Harry. Though he knew Sirius was innocent what would happen if the Ministry decided he was telling a lie and had made Wormtail say that he was guilty? He shook his head. He was going paranoid.

At long last, three days before the end of term, the news Harry hoped for came true. Steady updates in the Daily Prophet kept him informed of the trial, however the news came at dinner when he saw Lupin coming towards him with a big grin on his face, but beside him was black dog walking beside him. Harry knew instantly that it was Sirius, but why was he in his Animagus form?

People all around the hall were watching them: Malfoy's face was a look of sheer evil.

"So?" Harry prompted, other Gryffindors looking around.

"Padfoot's free! Peter will be sentenced to Azkaban."

Lupin leaned closer to Harry so that only he, Ron, Hermione and Neville could hear. "Professor Dumbledore doesn't want people to know that Sirius is here at the moment. But he wanted to see you so Dumbledore is allowing him to come like this."

Harry nodded and grinned.

Suddenly as he stood up, Sirius leapt up, placing his paws on Harry's chest.

"Get down," Lupin hissed.

Harry went to bed that night feeling refreshed. He lay in bed thinking that at last things were looking up for him. He had got his Godfather back, and though he couldn't have his parents back, at least he could go into the Veil and speak to them whenever he wanted.

The following morning the Daily Prophet reported the results of the trial and word spread of Sirius' innocence and Pettigrew's prison term. At breakfast Dumbledore made the announcement that Sirius Black would be coming to Hogwarts to be with his Godson and would be in Gryffindor Tower.

And so that night Professor McGonagall, Remus Lupin and Sirius came to the Gryffindor Common Room.

People at first were weary of Sirius but seeing that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny were not afraid, gradually began to file round them, listening to the tales that Lupin and Sirius were spinning for their enjoyment.

"Were both of you Gryffindors?" Dean asked.

"Certainly, Mr Thomas," Sirius answered.

Professor McGonagall sat off to the side listening intently, a smile filing across her face.

"Moony, did you bring it?" Sirius asked, once Remus had finished telling the tale of how 'James had stole into the Hogsmeade to buy chocolates for Lily and had got caught'.

Lupin glanced to Sirius. "I did."

"I've got the other one." McGonagall said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"A message for you, Harry, and a present." Lupin stated, putting a hand in his pocket and brought out one box. It was small, however.

Lupin handed him one of the boxes. "Open this one first, then Professor McGonagall will give the present to you."

Harry unwrapped it and found a message ball. It flashed: one message. Harry activated it by pressing the 'play' button which was located on the side of it.

It shined bright and then in the centre of the ball came Wormtail's face. He looked pale but happier then Harry had seen him in years.

"Harry," he began, "I would just like to apologise for what I have done to you. I have ruined your life by trying to save myself. I betrayed James and Lily to save me, I framed Sirius to save me, I ran away to save me. All my life I have been coward, I should never have been a Gryffindor, and then perhaps I wouldn't have got to know James. You'd still have your parents that way. I did not mean for things to work out the way they did. I was not ready 3 years ago to accept the consequences of my actions but I am now. I did not feel ready to take responsibility but you showed true bravery the night of the Triwizard Tournament final, you took the burden of an adult wizard, and proved yourself to be a true Gryffindor. I have not done many brave things in my life, and yet saving you was the one thing I know James would've wanted me to have done. When you were born, I remember seeing his face and hearing him say what he was going to teach you as you grow up and that you would be joined by brothers and sister…I took that away from you, I never meant for that to happen, but I hope that you can see it in your heart to forgive me. This is my last message. Farewell Harry Potter. If we meet again, it'll be because I am a changed man."

The message clicked off.

"Wormtail wanted you to know how sorry he was for everything he'd done."

"I have forgiven him, in a way," Harry explained, "only because he helped me save Sirius, but I don't forgive him for betraying my parents the way he did. It'll always be at the back of my mind, and yet I am at peace with him over it. Something I never thought I'd feel in my life."

"People do change." Lupin muttered. He turned to McGonagall. "If you please," he motioned.

Professor McGonagall handed Harry a wrapped package that was heavy, and felt like a book. He unwrapped it carefully; it was a leather-bound book, written across the top in gold lettering was the words: GODRIC GRYFFINDOR – THE POTTERS

Carefully he pried the book open, his mouth dropped open. Inside were pictures of all the descendents of Godric Gryffindor right to James. Each photo or picture showed how each descendent of Gryffindor was related to him. Harry turned to the back. There was a picture of James in his Hogwart's uniform. The page told Harry how James was related to Gryffindor. Right at the bottom were the words: JAMES POTTER MARRIED LILY EVANS, THE HEIR OF GODRIC GRYFFINDOR, BUT FROM A DIFFERENT BRANCH OF THE LINE. THEIR SON HARRY WAS BORN ON THE 31ST JULY 1980. JAMES AND LILY DIED OCTOBER 31ST 1981 AGED ONLY 22.

"It's a book passed down onto all the heirs of Gryffindor. You are the last Harry, and its yours. You will have to fill it in someday too." Lupin explained.

Harry was at a loss for words.

"Where did you get it?"

"Godric's Hollow. It was hidden under a compartment in the sitting room. Only Dumbledore knew." Lupin explained.

"At least you get some good out of it, mainly looking up the line of your father." Sirius said.

"I suppose so," he lifted up the book and spent most of the evening looking through the book, inspecting various drawings and photos of each member of his family. And yet in his heart he found it hard to believe he was getting to know his family at last.

* * *

On the last day of term Harry had another surprise. Bonnie came and spent the day with him which he couldn't believe, mainly because it seemed so impossible that she, a Muggle, was in Hogwarts. Sirius had gone to Headquarters with Lupin on two days before, and though Lupin had classes, Dumbledore declared them cancelled.

Harry had been told by Dumbledore that Sirius was suffering from his imprisonment so it might be a while before he was back to normal, however his godfather hadn't shown any signs of suffering, so Harry was confident that he would be able to get the life he wanted.

At least this summer he wouldn't have to go and life with the Dursleys.

Harry was sitting by himself out in the grounds when he saw Bonnie coming towards him, Claire at her side. She sat herself next to him and Claire went off to see Hagrid.

"Hi," Bonnie smiled, her hair shining in the sun.

"Hi," Harry replied, feeling nervous.

"Will you come and see me during the summer?" she asked.

"I'm not going back to the Dursleys this time, but I'll write to you. If I can see you, I promise I'll try. I probably won't be able to. Sirius will need me for a while so it'll be hard until we are settled in. He's supposed to be filing to become my legal guardian till I'm eighteen." Harry explained.

Bonnie nodded in understanding. "You know, when I heard about Sirius Black on the loose escaping from some 'english' prison as the news people said it, I immediately thought he'd better not harm anyone I know. And yet its funny that you are going to go and live with him."

"Well, he's innocent. It's simple as that." Harry said. "Besides he's really nice. Has it said anything on the Muggle news about him then?"

Bonnie nodded. "They have only they say evidence has been shown to the Ministry that Sirius Black is innocent and the person who committed those crimes has been imprisoned. That's about it really."

"I wonder what the Dursley's think." Harry murmured.

They were silent. Eventually Bonnie spoke again but soon that conversation drowned out and instead they were looking at each other.

Harry felt his hear flutter as he looked into her eyes. She was very beautiful. He was not sure if he meant it or not, or if it was on purpose, they both leaned forward at the same time and kissed. Harry had found love in the form of a Muggle called Bonnie Wright. He was happy.

* * *

The train ride home was bearable. Malfoy came to the cabin, attempted to scare Harry but failed to do so.

The Weasley's were there to greet him and Harry eagerly looked for Sirius but could not see him. Seeing his questioning look, Mrs Weasley said: "Sirius couldn't come today. He's been busy with the Ministry. We'll be taking you back to Headquarters, Sirius will meet you there."

Hermione was going off with her own parents for a while before coming to headquarters, and Harry waved goodbye. Ron felt embarrassed but as the Grangers knew their daughter was going out with him, they didn't mind when he kissed Hermione on the cheek.

Harry shook his head. They made the oddest couple but seemed perfect for one another.

He looked at the passing Muggles in the station, realising for once he was remaining in the world he belonged: the Wizarding World.

He would never have to go back living as a Muggle.

Ever again.

THE END

Review Responses:

Bobby: You will see what happened to Wormtail in this chapter. Thank you for reading!

weirdrochelle: I hope you liked the last chapter!

got-lotr: Finish writing your fics. Go on, stop being lazy and write some more. If you do I might read and review……if that doesn't entice you to write maybe some chocolate will and a coke? You thought the fight was magnificent and well developed? Thanks! I didn't think it was! Your comments put a smile upon my face!

galadriel evenstar: The last chapter is now here!

Padfoot n' Moony: I hope you aren't too disappointed that the students were not there when Harry fell through the Veil, but it was only 6AM in the morning, not many people are up at that time, are they? Hope you liked the final chapter!

Phoenixtears: I hope Harry doesn't die in the 7th book either. It would be a shame if he did but I don't think it is likely to happen. I'm glad that you thought the fight sequence was good and had enough details. I wasn't sure I'd be able to pull it off. Thanks for the review!

LunaShadows: Yep, Sirius lives. I wasn't going to kill him…I mean what would be the point of taking away the person that Harry loves the most in the world (apart from Bonnie and the magical world?) Um…are you sure you don't suffer from Sirius withdrawal? Because I know I do…one of the reasons I wrote this story was to bring him back (I hope we do see him in some form in the next two books though!) I hope you don't find that offending or anything because I said something like that before to another person and they got really angry with me…. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter!

Moon Lace: Hi Serry! Gosh, thank you for the compliments about my writing! I knew I'd improved in some way but I'm glad one of my reviewers said something to actually make me think that to! I had trouble with writing the battle scenes so I was a bit worried what people would think of it in the end. I'm pleased that people liked it so much! And yes, this is the last chapter (I really X3million) can't believe I finally got here! I hope you'll read the sequel to, and you can find details on that below! Thank you for your support with this story!

And THANK YOU to everyone who has read, reviewed and lurked with this story and enjoyed it. Your support means everything to me, and I hope you'll tell me what you thought was the best part of this story! Once again – a huge THANK YOU – goes out to each and everyone of you!

**

* * *

The next story I am writing is the sequel to this. There is a summary below as well as a mini, written trailer that I wrote for the sequel. Below the trailer are details of another HP story I'm working on.**

-Harry Potter and His Last Year-

Summary: Sirius is free; Harry is head-boy; Ron Hermione are a couple, yet the second war continues, throwing the Wizarding World into chaos…only Harry has the power to defeat it. Can he prevail?

-Trailer-

'Seven years there and he won't know himself!'** – Hagrid, Chapter 4: The Keeper of the Keys, The Philosopher's Stone**

ONE BOY HAS AN ULTIMATE POWER

see Harry standing amongst a crowd of students looking glum

THAT CAN DESTROY THE ULTIMATE EVIL

see Voldemort issuing instructions to his Death Eaters

AND YET IT TAKES COURAGE, STRENGTH AND LOVE

Harry (pacing): I must do this alone!

Hermione (anxious): If you go, you'll die!

Harry (determined, but softly): If that is what my fate entails then so be it.

A PROPHECY MUST BE FULFILLED

Harry (exhausted): I can't do this, Sirius.

Sirius (hand on Harry's shoulder): I believe in you.

SOMETHINGS MUST BE SACRIFICED…

Harry (sorrowful): Our love cannot last while Voldemort is on the loose. I'm sorry, Bonnie, we must end it for your safety.

Bonnie looks speechless as Harry kisses her goodbye. Tears run down her cheeks.

…FOR OTHERS TO LIVE…

Harry (to Claire): I dare not risk it. Bonnie deserves someone better.

Claire: She loves you! She'll fight for you!

Harry: I know, but no one can help me.

A LAST BATTLE…

Voldemort (holding wand): We meet again, Mr Potter, and this time you'll not escape! **raises wand **AVADA KEDAVRA!

see Harry shouting a counter curse and leaping aside

YET FOR THE WAR TO BE WON, SOMEONE MUST DIE…

see shots of a bloody Ron holding Hermione in his arms; Neville (blood on his face); Lupin (looking white and shocked); Tonks (her face stunned in a dying posture); and finally Sirius (shouting the words 'HARRY!')

see Harry scream 'NO!'

-Harry Potter and His Last Year-

-Coming to a Fanfiction page near you, soon-

So what did people think? Does it look good?

Note: This story is still being planned so it won't be until sometime after the weekend that I get the sequel up. I hope to get it up on Monday night (or maybe before!) but it will most likely be Wednesday next week. So I hope you join me for the continuing adventures of Harry Potter and friends! (that sounds corny doesn't it?)

Also,

I'm working on another HP fic but it won't be put up on fanfiction until I am sure I'm halfway through. Below is the summary and title for the story. It is set during the time of the Marauders and does tie in with 'Harry Potter and the Door Through the Veil'.

-The Marauders, Their Legacy-

Summary: Who are the Marauders, one might ask? This is a story that explores the remarkable life of four very different, but very unique Gryffindor students, who are growing up in a turbulent world where evil is triumphing over good. Even after their deaths…their Legacy will live on in those who loved them best...

This story will probably not make until next year but I thought you might like to know that it is being worked on.

As for now, I am signing out, and look forward to coming back as soon as I can to post the next story.

Farewell, dear friends, until next time we meet!

Leela74


End file.
